El guerrero misterioso
by Hell Cold
Summary: Harry desaparece al enterarse de que ha sido engañado por Dumbledore. Varios años más tarde, un joven misterios y desconocido aparece en una Inglaterra dominada por Voldemort junto a su aprendiz... y un deseo de venganza: T por fuerte lenguaje, AU.
1. Prólogo

**Supongo que os sorprenderá un poco, pero al final he decidido hacer una segunda historia. Para más información, esta historia es independiente a la de Harry Potter y la venganza final y transcurre varios años después de los sucesos del quinto libro.**

PRÓLOGO

Siete años habían pasado desde los sucesos del Ministerio. Siete años en los que el mundo mágico de Inglaterra cambió drásticamente. Todo empezó con la muerte de Sírius Black en el Ministerio de Magia. Todo había empezado en 2008. Voldemort empezó a atacar y a causar muertos a diestra y siniestra mientras el ministro de Magia Fudge negaba la realidad bajo una máscara de que se hacía todo lo posible para evitar la expansión mortífaga y que todo iba bien. Muchas personas murieron en ese año, algunas de ellas, como los señores Arthur y Molly Weasley, cercanas a uno de los protagonistas.

_Harry Potter_

Desde que llegó a Privet Drive tras la muerte de Sírius, todo él empezó a cambiar. Para empezar, Dumbledore, en un intento de que "estuviera mejor protegido", cortó el correo con sus amigos y le prohibió salir de ese abominable lugar hasta el inicio de las clases. Además, sus amigos, en vez de darle su apoyo, decidieron "darle espacio", dejándolo aún más solo. Claro que Dumbledore nunca supo que realizó varias "escapadas" donde se enteró de que, al morir su padrino, que era su último guardián legal en el mundo mágico, pasaba a ser automáticamente mayor de edad y consiguió varios libros. En esos momentos, Harry había encontrado consuelo en la lectura y en el ejercicio físico, pero lentamente fue internándose en el desconocido mundo de la magia negra. Pronto sus ojos perdieron la vitalidad y el brillo que tenían antes, pasando a tener un tono algo más… negro.

Por otra parte, sus estudios empezaron a subir como la espuma. Se pasaba fines de semana enteros encerrado en la biblioteca haciendo sus deberes o leyendo libros de magia negra. Había aprendido que los conocimientos eran poder, y poder necesitaba si quería derrotar a Voldemort, si quería que la Orden lo tomara en serio. Y hablando de la Orden, cerca de finales de su sexto curso, oyó una conversación entre sus "amigos".

-Maldito Potter –oyó decir a Ron – se la tengo jurada desde que casi nos lleva a la muerte por lo del chucho ese. No se como puedo seguir haciendo esto.

-Es verdad –dijo una voz que Harry identificó como Ginny –además este año actúa muy raro, como si nos evitara.

-Tranquilos –dijo otra voz femenina, esta vez de Hermione –Dumbledore nos está pagando muy bien por este "trabajito"

-Es verdad –dijo Ron –gracia a eso tengo tanta pasta solo para mí.

-Y cuando Potter me de un heredero –anunció Ginny –acabaremos con él sin que se de cuenta.

-Realmente Dumbledore es un genio –dijo Hermione –Potter no debe enterarse de todas sus propiedades. Sería demasiado influyente.

Harry decidió no escuchar más y separó su oreja de la puerta, tornándose sus ojos un pelín más amarillentos de lo habitual. Cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie lo vería, cerró sus ojos y una leve aura de oscuridad empezó a rodearle y, tras insonorizar la puerta para que nadie oyera que pasaba dentro, gritó con toda su rabia. Cuando terminó su grito, se notó bastante más calmado. Lo entendió todo: sin más palabras, le habían traicionado.

Pero sin duda lo peor fue el siguiente año. Tan solo acabar Hogwarts, Harry fue a Gringotts y, tras enterarse de todas sus propiedades y poner a salvo sus cuentas, desapareció misteriosamente de la faz de la tierra. Justo el día antes de que Fudge revelara su verdadera cara, ya que en realidad Fudge había estado actuando para Voldemort y, cuando se reveló su auténtico bando, el mundo mágico inglés cambió.

Para empezar, Voldemort logró tomar el control de Hogwarts, convirtiéndola en una escuela de magia negra para formar a futuros mortífagos. Los nuevos magos estaban obligados a estudiar allí y tenían que tener un estatus de sangre (simplemente demostrar que al menos uno de sus padres tenía ascendencia de sangre pura). El nuevo director era, justamente, Voldemort.

Con el tiempo, la Orden del Fénix se fue desintegrando, ya fuera por conveniencia con el otro bando o por miedo. Lo que había ahora era un simple remanente de lo que llegó a ser la Orden en tiempos antiguos, con frecuentes discusiones internas y ataques no previstos, ya que los mortífagos tenían vía libre para matar y torturar a sus anchas.

Pero ahora vayamos al presente. Estamos lejos de Inglaterra. Más concretamente en los callejones de una ciudad llamada Trondheim. Un joven alto y un poco fornido, de pelo largo y rojo sangre con raíz negra, una ligera barba del mismo color del cabello y ojos amarillos estaba paseando por esa zona. El joven, que llevaba puestas unas botas militares junto con unos tejanos negros, una cazadora tejana del mismo color de manga larga y una camiseta negra por debajo, llevaba una vara de un metro y setenta y cinco centímetros en su espalda. Los transeúntes que veían al joven parecían ignorarlo, como si el hecho de llevar una vara en la espalda fuera de lo más común. La pura realidad es que en Noruega, al contrario que en Inglaterra, el mundo mágico y el muggle convivían entre sí sin problema alguno.

Mientras, cerca de donde paseaba el joven descrito, una bella muchacha alta, con melena rubia recogida en una coleta y ojos azules iba por los callejones cuando cuatro figuras la rodearon.

-Vaya, mirad lo que tenemos aquí –dijo uno de los hombres.

-Una auténtica preciosidad, colega –contestó otro hombre. De repente, cinco hombres más aparecieron rodeando a la chica.

-Vamos, nena, ven con nosotros y no te haremos nada –dijo el que estaba en frente. La chica desenvainó una espada (pensad en una espada Dao china pero de acero) y atacó al hombre partiéndolo por la mitad con su corte. Se dispuso a atacar de nuevo cuando un fortísimo dolor la tumbó al suelo. Empezó a retorcerse y a gritar cuando otro hombre la cogió de las muñecas y colocó su peso encima suyo, impidiéndole moverse.

Mientras, el joven del que hablamos antes notó algo extraño, como si algo malo pasara cerca de él. Nervioso, saltó hacia el tejado de uno de los edificios cuando vio algo que le asqueó un poco. Nueve figuras encapuchadas (el joven supuso que eran Mortífagos) estaban intentando abusar de una joven. Mientras se dirigía velozmente hacia la zona donde estaban los implicados, sacó una SAA de calibre .44 Magnum explosiva y soltó un disparo acabando con dos encapuchados. Cayó cerca de donde estaban los encapuchados.

-Menudos cobardes –mencionó -¿Nueve hombres contra una sola chica?

-¿Pero quién te piensas que eres? –gritó uno de los encapuchados.

-Aunque… era de esperar. Siendo nueve asquerosos Mortífagos… -filosofó el joven.

-¿Por qué nos haces esto? –Dijo uno de los Mortífagos –No es de tu incumbencia.

-No conozco a esta muchacha, cierto –razonó el pelirrojo –pero ya habéis hecho demasiado mal en este mundo para existir. Soy el alfa de vuestro omega –dicho esto, cogió la espada que empuñaba la chica hace poco y atacó de frente a los Mortífagos.

-No debiste cruzarte en nuestro camino, chaval –chuleó uno de ellos -¡Avada Kedavra!

Un rayo verde salió de su varita. El joven se limitó a esquivarlo para cortar a su atacante por la mitad. Pivotó sobre su pie izquierdo y aprovechó la inercia para cortar a dos Mortífagos. Sacó su revólver y lo cambió a modo normal y empezó a disparar a diestra y siniestra. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, todos los Mortífagos estaban en el suelo, en el mejor de los casos moribundos. Guardó el arma y dejó la espada cerca de la chica, que abrió los ojos. Se asustó al ver a otro chico cerca.

-¿Qué… qué quieres? –preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

-No te preocupes –dijo el joven –No voy a hacerte daño. -Una vez dicho esto, levantó sus manos con las palmas abiertas mirando a la chica.

-Gracias –dijo la chavala –me has salvado la vida. ¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Drake Jacobsen –dijo el pelirrojo.

-Brunilda Grindheim –respondió la rubia -¿Eres mago?

-Sí –respondió Drake -¿Qué te ha pasado con estos Mortífagos?

-Estaba caminando por aquí cuando me los encontré –dijo Brunilda –entonces uno de ellos empezó a insinuarme y lo corté con mi espada hasta que me alcanzaron con una cruciatus e intentaron…

-Lo entiendo –cortó el pelirrojo –por su culpa he perdido a mis seres queridos… ahora estoy solo.

-Si no te importa puedo ir contigo, Drake –propuso la chica.

-Vale, ¿Por qué no? –Respondió Drake –Además, aprovecharé para enseñarte algunas cosas. Ya que nuestro viaje será peligroso.

-¿De acuerdo? ¡Gracias! –contestó Brunilda radiante de felicidad.

**Bueno, primer capítulo de esta historia terminada. Puede que esta vez me tarde más en ir subiendo debido a que me cuesta un poco más pillar inspiración. Además, este proyecto es paralelo a la traducción de mi primera historia. Probablemente cuando la termine me ponga a traducir esta también.**


	2. 1 Entrenamientos

**Bien, ya he terminado el prólogo, donde explico cómo se conocieron los personajes principales de esta historia y que pasó durante el tiempo entre el 5º libro y la actualidad (me baso en que el quinto libro se desarrolla en el curso 2007-08). Ahora empieza la historia de verdad, en la que veremos las aventuras de Drake y Brunilda. **

**Acto seguido respondo a los comentarios. Generalmente la historia parece haber tenido un buen grado de aceptación entre la gente, pero todavía es pronto para confirmarlo. Vamos a comentar los siguientes:**

**Zarkan: Gracias por tu comentario, me animas a continuar esta ardúa tarea. Espero que te guste.**

**Sirius314: ¡HOMBRE, TÍO, CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERNOS! Bueno, tómate tu tiempo si hace falta.**

**Nos vemos**

Cap. 1: Entrenamientos.

Drake y Brunilda ya habían llegado a la casa del primero. Era una torre bastante grande, pero sin llegar a ser tan lujosa como una mansión. Tras entrar, los jóvenes se dejaron caer en un par de sillones bastante cómodos.

-Bueno –dijo el pelirrojo –Ya hemos llegado a mi casa. Nos estaremos por aquí unos seis meses, tiempo suficiente como para que pueda enseñarte un par o dos de cosas.

-De acuerdo, maestro –respondió la rubia -¿Qué es lo que me enseñarás?

-Te haré fuerte –dijo Drake con decisión –también aprenderás a manejar tu elemento. Las inclinaciones de la magia. Un poco de artes marciales, manejo de algunas armas de fuego y de tu espada.

Cinco minutos más tarde, los dos estaban en el patio de la torre.

-Brunilda, lo que te voy a enseñar ahora es algo que la mayoría de nuestros enemigos van a desconocer y, probablemente, despreciar. Pero aunque no lo parezca, tu condición física tiene influencia en tu magia.

-¿Cómo, maestro? –preguntó la aprendiz.

-Por ejemplo, a medida que aumentes tu resistencia física, podrás realizar un hechizo o un poder con menor gasto energético. En resumen, podrás utilizar tus técnicas más tiempo que un mago normal. En el caso de la fuerza, cuanto más la mejores, más poder podrás imprimir en tus técnicas con el mismo gasto de energía que un mago común. Por ejemplo, si un Mortífago utilizara 10 J para un hechizo de 5 N, tú podrás lanzar el mismo hechizo con una potencia de 15 J con el mismo gasto de energía.

-Lo entiendo –dijo la chica –así que vamos allá.

Cada día, desde las seis a las ocho de la madrugada, Drake y Brunilda empleaban su tiempo para entrenar su condición física. Al principio a la chica le costaba un poco seguir el ritmo a su maestro, pero con el tiempo su cuerpo se iba adaptando al ejercicio. Sin duda su maestro tenía razón. No solo podía caber más fuerza en sus hechizos o aguantar más tiempo, sino que también su calidad de vida fue mejorando. Una hora y media después del desayuno (según Drake, no era conveniente entrenar sin haber digerido bien la comida), Drake le enseñaba otra cosa. Lo más curioso era que cada día, excepto la rutina del ejercicio físico, era un misterio, ya que el pelirrojo iba cambiando la hora, haciendo que cada día fuera único.

El joven le enseñó que lo hacía para evitar la monotonía y el aburrimiento, con lo cual mejoraba la productividad de la sesión. Ahora se encontraban en un duelo. Drake le atacó con su vara en un golpe vertical a la vez que la chica, chocando sus armas en el medio. Tras el choque, la rubia se lanzó a la ofensiva, tal y como le había enseñado su maestro. Debía presionar a su rival hasta que este cometiera un error y entonces aprovecharlo en un golpe letal. Drake empezó a retroceder mientras bloqueaba sus ataques con su bastón.

-Bien, mi joven aprendiz –dijo Drake con una sonrisa -¡Continúa!

Tras eso, el joven desvió el sable de Brunilda para golpearla con su bastón, pero Brunilda logró bloquear el golpe, si bien la rubia resbaló unos cuantos centímetros hacia atrás. Ahora era su turno para la ofensiva. Atacó horizontalmente a su aprendiz, la cual bloqueó con la espada, para acto seguido encadenarle una patada que la empujó hacia atrás e intentar aprovechar la brecha que había producido en sus defensas, pero la chica, lejos de rendirse, se dejó caer y le golpeó en la rodilla, haciendo que se trastabillara. Brunilda se dispuso a atacarle en diagonal con el sable, pero Drake logró interponer de nuevo su bastón, cayendo al suelo. Levantó sus piernas y la agarró de la rodilla con ellas, tirándola junto a él. Ambos se levantaron y se dieron una patada al otro, quedando sus armas olvidadas en el suelo. Brunilda se dirigió hacia el pelirrojo dispuesta a darle un placaje, pero Drake le alcanzó con un gancho que la levantó para que cayera al suelo. Se levantó y tumbó a Drake, que se acercaba a ella, de una patada para atraer con su magia su sable y cortar hacia abajo, pero Drake logró atraer su bastón y bloqueó el ataque. Al final, el chico levantó su pierna rozándole en el estómago y levantándose rápidamente para darle un fuerte golpe con la vara, desarmándola y dejándola inconsciente.

-¡Enervate! –susurró el joven para colocar su arma cerca del cuello de la chica –bien luchado, mi joven aprendiz. Sin duda has mejorado.

-Gracias, maestro –dijo la chica divertida –Pero aún no consigo derrotarte.

-No dejes que eso te desanime, Brunilda –dijo el joven -¿Qué te parece si vamos de fiesta?

-¿Al local de siempre? –preguntó la rubia

-Sí, al local de siempre –respondió Drake.

Al cabo de cinco minutos estaban cambiados y listos para irse. Drake llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra con una camiseta de Firewind debajo y unos tejanos. Sin embargo, no se separaba de sus tradicionales botas militares. Brunilda llevaba una camiseta de manga corta negra que dejaba ver un poco sus curvas y una falda de cuero que le llegaba a las rodillas junto con un par de botas de trecking de caña baja. El pelirrojo sacó sus llaves y se acercó a una moto bastante grande que había en la puerta de entrada. El cacharro, una Harley Davidson de 1850 centímetros cúbicos de cilindrada y 120 CV, era negro y con estilo. Drake se sentó en el sillín.

-Ponte detrás de mí y agárrate fuerte a mi cintura. Voy a ir un poco rápido.

-Vale maestro –respondió Brunilda mientras se sentaba detrás del pelirrojo y se agarraba fuertemente a él. Drake calentó un poco el motor para salir a alta velocidad. Tardaron unos diez minutos en llegar al bar que Drake había mencionado, en parte porque tuvieron que esquivar un par de coches patrulla al ir con exceso de velocidad (y es que su maestro no se cortaba a la hora de conducir con su moto, ya que siempre despertaban a los vecinos)

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado –dijo Drake al bajar. Un movimiento de mano y los cascos desaparecieron. Los chicos entraron en el local y se fueron a la barra.

-Buenas noches, Fried –dijo el mago al tabernero. Un hombre de mediana edad, calvo y musculoso.

-¡Hombre Drake! –Saludó el tabernero -¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! ¿Cómo va con tu aprendiz?

-Bastante bien. Está mejorando a marchas forzadas. Pronto podremos irnos a cazar.

-¡Me alegro, tío! ¿Lo de siempre?

-Sí, lo de siempre –dijo Brunilda. Un par de jarras de litro junto con unas tapas de embutido fueron servidas a los chicos.

-Siento no haberte podido enseñar del todo bien la luz –dijo el pelirrojo

-Lo entiendo –dijo la rubia –aunque pareces tener un problema con ella.

-Es por lo que te dije.

_FLASHBACK_

_-Brunilda, lo que te voy a enseñar ahora es algo muy diferente de lo que la mayoría de la gente cree. Dime, ¿qué consideras magia blanca y magia negra?_

_-A ver, la magia blanca es aquella en la que utilizas tus emociones positivas y la magia negra es la que utilizas tus emociones negativas, ¿me equivoco?_

_-Correcto, veo que lo has pillado. Bien, así será más fácil enseñártelo. Ahora, la magia blanca la pasaremos a denominar luz, y la magia negra oscuridad._

_-De acuerdo, maestro –dijo la chica._

_-Para utilizar cualquiera de las dos inclinaciones, debes concentrar tus sentimientos y emociones en tu poder y liberarlo como si fuera un hechizo normal. Voy a darte un ejemplo –acto seguido, se concentró y creó un aura negra en su mano derecha._

_-Oscuridad –dijo la chica. Pero era algo anormal, ya que era desprendida en gran cantidad. Tras apaciguar su aura, Drake se concentró e intentó liberar un poco de aura blanca, pero a duras penas lo logró._

_-Emm… lo siento –dijo el maestro –pero como ya ves, no tengo las suficientes emociones positivas como para crear luz. Inténtalo._

_Brunilda se concentró y una ligera aura blanca emanó de ella._

_-Bien –dijo Drake –te ha salido a la primera. Prueba con la otra_

_La rubia se volvió a concentrar, pero tenía un poco de dificultad para sacar a relucir la oscuridad._

_-¿Porqué ahora no me sale? –preguntó._

_-Esto es debido a que no has experimentado suficiente tus emociones negativas. En mi caso, se podría decir que no he recibido suficientes emociones positivas, por lo que estamos a mano._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

-Entonces… ¿Cómo es que no has experimentado suficientes emociones positivas, maestro?

-Sí que las experimenté –respondió Drake –pero todos aquellos que me brindaron su amor y cariño están muertos, al menos para mí.

-¿Acaso te traicionó alguien? –preguntó la chica.

-Podría decirse así –dijo el pelirrojo –Y ahora estoy buscando mi venganza. Pero dejemos nuestro pasado a un lado por hoy y disfrutemos.

-¡Sí! –gritó la chica felizmente.

Se lo pasaron en grande esa noche. Si bien la música no era muy bailable, pronto empezó una sesión de guitarreos. Una hora más tarde, Drake la llevó a un concierto que había en Oslo. Ese día precisamente estaban tocando los Firewind, de quienes Drake llevaba puesta la camiseta. Lo más divertido, al menos para Drake, fue que al final, se presentó la policía debido al intenso ruido y ambos jóvenes tuvieron que salir pitando con su Harley con varias cervezas de más.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! –Se rió el pelirrojo a pleno pulmón -¡ATRAPARNOS SI PODÉIS, PASMILLA!

¡FWOOOOOSHH!

Drake empezó a acelerar todo lo que su muñeca le permitía, dejando atrás a los coches patrulla que les perseguían. Brunilda se tuvo que aferrar fuertemente a su cintura debido a la velocidad infernal que llevaba el joven al conducir a la vez que gritaba. Sin embargo, su maestro parecía saber esquivar los obstáculos (coches, camiones, peatones, semáforos…) que se le ponían por delante. Al llegar a casa, frenó marcando un derrape que dejó la estampa en el asfalto mientras se volvía invisible junto a la chica y la moto. Y menos mal que no lo hizo, sino tuvieran que haber aguantado la ira de sus vecinos por la eternidad.

-¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! –Se rió el pelirrojo a pleno pulmón -¡TENEMOS QUE REPETIRLO!

¡PLAFF!

Brunilda le metió una fuerte cachetada.

-¡JODER, MAESTRO! ¡A VECES PARECES UN CRÍO! –le gritó.

Y es que Drake, cuando le entraba la vena, no había quien lo entendiera. Claro, hay que añadir que el chaval había bebido diez veces lo que la joven rubia, que al menos no estaba del todo ebria.

-¡AAAAAH! ¡COMO DUELE! –gritó Drake, ahora sobrio.

-Lo siento –dijo su aprendiz –pero estabas como una cuba. "Siempre igual", pensó.

-¿Ah, sí? –Dijo el pelirrojo –joder, tendré que aprender a controlarme con la birra.

Pero había que admitirlo, en parte le hacía gracia a la rubia. Y es que en esos momentos era cuando podían desconectar de su entrenamiento y todo lo que les atormentaba, además de que se sentían bien cuando actuaban de fugitivos de la ley. Y es que en parte, la chica empezaba a contagiarse del carácter de Drake tras convivir seis meses con él. Y aunque cuando estaba luchando o le daba clases parecía un tío con muy malas pulgas, en el ambiente privado podía ser un poco tratable. Si bien, como él dijo, se notaba que solo era una máscara.

-Brunilda –llamó Drake el día siguiente al acabar de desayunar.

-¿Sí maestro? –preguntó la rubia ante la llamada.

-Prepara tus cosas. Mañana nos vamos –anunció el joven.

-Sí maestro.

**Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. En el siguiente se verá como empieza la cosa en Inglaterra y se podrá ver un poco de interacción con el mundo mágico del lugar (no avanzo más para no spoilear). Bueno, lo que os decía en La venganza final: Imaginad como continúa pero no seáis estúpidos para plagiarme la historia.**


	3. 2 Viper y las primeras batallas

**Ya tengo aquí el segundo capítulo de la historia, en el que los personajes principales empezarán a interactuar con el ambiente de Inglaterra después de haber visto el final de sus días en Noruega. Solo espero que os guste.**

**Ahora a responder los comentarios. En general veo que va gustando.**

**Draon-mll: Gracias. Bueno, no solo tenían que estar entrenando, un poco de fiesta va bien de vez en cuando.**

**Zarkan: Me gusta que te gusten mis historias. Pues sí, la liarán parda, principalmente tomarán la iniciativa en estos momentos y se convertirán en una verdadera pesadilla para los dos bandos de la guerra. Y sí, haces bien en compadecerlos, creo que desde que lleguen muchos magos se replantearán el hacerse Mortífagos.**

**Sirius-314: Gracias. Y sí, intentaré que dé para mucho, aunque tenga que añadir un montón de tramas secundarias. Esto va para más. Y es que estado un buen tiempo desconectado, intenta contactarme cuando puedas.**

Cap. 2: Viper y las primeras batallas.

Nuestros dos magos ya habían llegado a Inglaterra, si bien se encontraban bastante alejados de Londres. Concretamente, se encontraban en Middlesbrough.

-Maestro, ¿soy yo o el ambiente de este lugar es lúgubre? –preguntó Brunilda.

-Esto es culpa de Voldemort –dijo Drake –No solo tiene a sus Mortífagos, sino que tiene entre su ejército a las más abominables criaturas que te puedas encontrar. Dementores, gigantes, troles… forman parte de sus fuerzas. Pero su peor arma es el miedo. La sociedad mágica está atemorizada, la mayoría lo han aceptado sea por miedo… o por conveniencia. La desesperanza está presente en todos los lugares, y los dementores utilizan esta desesperanza para reproducirse cual palomas. Supongo que puedes percibirlo mejor debido a que utilizas el poder de la luz, por eso te afecta más. Pero dentro de un tiempo estarás acostumbrada.

-Vale, maestro.

Se acercaron a una mansión. La mansión era inmensa, se podía decir que haría unos cien metros de largo por ochenta de largo. Los muggles veían un campo de fútbol en el lugar donde estaba y solo nuestros protagonistas la podían ver. Los chicos entraron en el patio cuando Drake se giró a la derecha.

-Vamos, Viper, se que estás ahí –dijo hacia la nada. Una figura vestida de negro encapuchada salió de entre unos arbustos.

-Siempre me descubres, Cobra –dijo el tal Viper.

-Viper, te presento a Brunilda, mi aprendiz. Brunilda, te presento a Viper, colaborador mío.

-Encantado/a –dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Bueno, Viper, ¿Cómo va la situación por el mundo mágico de Inglaterra?

-Tan mal como siempre –dijo el encapuchado –la población parece haberse resignado a que Voldemort les domine, tienen miedo a hacer lo que queréis hacer. Y lo peor es que la Orden del Fénix casi ha desaparecido. Mucha gente no ha dudado en pasarse al otro bando con tal de salvar el pellejo.

-Mejor, así no tendremos que preocuparnos de protegerles –dijo el pelirrojo –después de todo, la orden del pollo esa tampoco tiene los huevos necesarios para hacer lo que hay que hacer.

-Tienes razón –concluyó Viper.

-¿Tienes los informes que te pedí sobre la seguridad de Hogsmeade? –preguntó Drake

-Sí, señor –respondió el espía –Ahora mismo hay unos 25 Mortífagos en el pueblo. Doce de ellos están situados en el núcleo oeste y en el este están los otros trece. A las ocho de la noche, cuando la gente va a sus casas a cenar, dan un toque de queda y no hay más remedio que obedecerlo a no ser que quieras recibir el beso del dementor, ya que siete de ellos pululan el pueblo a esas horas.

-Una buena defensa si lo que quieres es evitar a la Orden del Fénix –concluyó el muchacho –pero para mí y mi aprendiz será pan comido… si has hecho lo que te pedí.

-Sí, lo he hecho. Ya he colocado las balizas para el campo antiaparición, por lo que no nos debería costar mucho –informó el encapuchado mientras le daba un aparato –pulsa el botón rojo para activarlas.

-Bien hecho Viper –aprobó Drake –vuelve a las filas de Voldemort, e infórmame de sus movimientos.

-¿Está espiando a Voldemort para ti durante todo este tiempo? –preguntó Brunilda después de la charla.

-Sí –dijo Drake –después de todo, no podremos prevenir sus movimientos si no tenemos a una persona entre sus filas.

En algún lugar de Hogsmeade, a las doce…

-Bien, Brunilda, ya hemos llegado y no hay dementores –dijo Drake. Ambos estaban en el tejado de una de las edificaciones.

-Realmente ha sido sencillo acabar con esas cosas –respondió la chica -¿has activado ya el campo antiaparición?

-Sí –respondió el hombre –y he dividido el pueblo con una barrera sónica. Así no atraeremos la atención de todos los Mortífagos si nos descubren.

-De acuerdo –dijo la aprendiza –aunque menudo morro tienes en dejarme a mí la parte con doce.

Drake rió.

-¿Qué quieres que le haga? Después de todo gané yo la última mano –respondió el maestro –bueno, nos vemos aquí cuando acabes, ¿vale?

-Vale maestro –respondió la rubia para dirigirse hacia la izquierda mientras su maestro se dirigía hacia la derecha.

-¡Nocturna visio! –dijo mientras se apuntaba a sus ojos con la mano. Así podría ver mejor en la oscuridad. Comprobó si en las calles había alguien vigilando. Vio a un Mortífago caminando mientras le daba la espalda. Saltó al suelo ágil como una gacela sin hacer ruido alguno que lo pudiera alertar al caer. Le apuntó al cuello con su Mk 23 con silenciador y disparó silenciosamente, asesinándolo de un golpe. Se acercó a las paredes de un edificio y corrió sigilosamente hacia un callejón que había. Se pegó donde estaba y miró si había alguien. Otro Mortífago se estaba acercando. Dio un golpe a la pared.

-¿Eh? –dijo el Mortífago, que había acabado de oír algún ruido. Se dirigió hacia la esquina para comprobar si había algo extraño en ella. Iba a mirar cuando notó que algo lo atraía hacia la esquina. No salió vivo. Varios metros allá, otro Mortífago iba caminando tranquilamente. Brunilda se acercó sigilosamente hasta tenerlo al alcance del cuchillo que llevaba, clavándoselo por atrás. Lanzó el cuchillo hacia la derecha para que se hundiera justo en el cuello de otro Mortífago que iba a destruirle, dándole una muerte rápida.

-¿Pensabas que me pillarías por sorpresa? –susurró la chica en voz baja mientras corría hacia atrás sigilosamente. Hizo unos complicados movimientos con su mano y vio la situación de los ocho Mortífagos que le quedaban. Se acercó hacia otro Mortífago que estaba durmiendo para cortarle la cabeza con su espada. Volvió a colocarse en cuclillas para reducir su exposición y avanzó hacia otro callejón, esta vez uno sin salida con una ramificación en la derecha. Lanzó una piedra hacia la pared del fondo, atrayendo la atención de otro Mortífago.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? –preguntó el susodicho mientras se dirigía a la pared. Brunilda lo siguió sigilosamente –solo es mi imaginación –sentenció el Mortífago. Se giró hacia atrás para volver a su ruta habitual cuando vio un destello verde y cayó muerto al suelo con una cara sorprendida. La chica fue buscando a sus presas, asesinándolas sin que se dieran cuenta de que estaba ahí, sigilosa como un zorro.

Revisó el estado de sus armas. Bien, no había problemas. Se dirigió hacia un punto donde tuviera una buena visión y activó un hechizo de visión nocturna en los ojos. Vio la cabeza de un Mortífago que supuestamente estaba patrullando por la zona y le apuntó con su revólver. Disparó con una precisión certera creando una fuerte explosión en el lugar donde había impactado la bala.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó un Mortífago que estaba unos diez metros alejado de él al oír eso.

-¡Una explosión! –gritó otro. Los doce Mortífagos que quedaban vivos en el este se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde habían oído el ruido de la explosión provocada por este hasta que vieron a uno de los suyos muerto.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Está muerto! –gritó uno de los Mortífagos.

-¡Nos están atacando! –gritó otro, que pulsó su marca tenebrosa varias veces sin ningún efecto.

-¡No sirve de nada! –Gritó un joven Mortífago al ver que la acción de su compañero no daba efecto -¡Debe haber algún campo que no nos deje comunicarnos!

-Tendremos que hacerlo nosotros –dijo otro –Buscad al intruso.

-No tendremos que buscarlo –dijo otro –Creo que ha sido él –el Mortífago estaba señalando a Drake, que estaba bastante divertido en el tejado.

-Vaya, pensaba que me encontraríais más rápido –respondió el aludido.

-Maldito seas, ¡Avada Kedavra! –uno de los Mortífagos lanzó un rayo verde sin que Drake pudiera hacer nada. Mayor sorpresa fue el hecho de que simplemente el punto donde impactó la maldición se volviera negro y absorbiera el rayo sin hacer ningún efecto -¿Pero qué…?

-Gracias –respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro. Realmente estaba disfrutando del miedo de sus adversarios –creo que mi poder mágico acaba de aumentar un poco.

-¡Crucio! –No pasó nada -¡Desmaius! ¡Avada Kedavra! ¡Reducto! ¡Confundo!

Nada. Los rayos simplemente impactaban a Drake, el cual se transformaba en oscuridad allá donde los rayos le impactaban absorbiendo su magia. El pelirrojo sacó su bastón y cortó con él en dos a un Mortífago. Empezó a moverlo con maestría, fracturando o cortando allá donde tocaba, siendo todos sus golpes mortales para los Mortífagos. Al final, solo dos sobrevivieron.

-Uno de vosotros dos sobrevivirá –vaticinó el pelirrojo.

-¿Quién? –preguntó el más bajito

-No sé… el último que quede en pie, supongo –se rió el joven.

-¡Avada Kedavra! –gritó el más alto. Sorprendentemente, el rayo, en vez de ir a parar al cuerpo de Drake, fue directo al otro Mortífago, que no pudo hacer nada a causa de la sorpresa.

-Entonces seré yo el que sobreviva, ¿verdad? –preguntó el Mortífago a Drake.

-Sí –dijo el pelirrojo –debes de ser el jefe del destacamento de seguridad, ¿verdad? –preguntó

-Sí. Dolohov, Antonin Dolohov –respondió el Mortífago –supongo que fuiste tú el que colocaste la barrera antiaparición.

-Chico listo –respondió Drake –bien, quiero que hagas algo para mí. Dale un mensaje a Voldemort de mi parte.

-¿Un mensaje? –preguntó Dolohov.

-Sí. Dile que Drake Jacobsen se convertirá en un grano en el culo para él, en su peor pesadilla. Aplastaré a su imperio y cuando esté desesperado y solo, le daré la peor de las muertes que se me ocurran en aquél momento. Y reza para que esta sea la última vez que nos encontramos, Dolohov.

Dicho esto, el Mortífago no se lo pensó dos veces y desapareció raudo hacia el cuartel general de Voldemort mientras Drake se dirigió caminando con parsimonia hacia donde el punto de reunión después de desactivar las barreras. Se sacó un Blackberry del bolsillo de su tejana y marcó un número.

-Brunilda –llamó -ya he terminado. Te espero en el punto de encuentro. Vale.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, ambos se reunieron en el tejado donde habían entrado.

-¿Cómo te ha ido, Brunilda? ¿Te has divertido? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Sí, maestro –dijo la rubia –no me ha encontrado ni Dios. ¿Y a ti, como te ha ido, maestro?

-Muy divertido –respondió el pelirrojo –he causado un buen revuelo, sin duda en estos días van a volar cabezas. Tenemos que celebrarlo.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a "Gold Rain"? –sugirió su acompañante.

-Vale, buena idea –respondió Drake, quien, tras un movimiento de mano, convirtió las ropas de ambos en unas más acordes para irse de fiesta.

Tras pagar entrada (aunque Drake tenía pasta de sobras) se acercaron a la barra.

-Camarero –llamó el pelirrojo –ponnos un cubata de whisky y Coca-Cola y un Mai Tai.

-Sí, señor –respondió el camarero para después llevarles las bebidas. Tras unos minutos de estar charlando de temas banales decidieron salir a la pista a bailar un poco actuando cada uno de manera independiente. Brunilda estaba bailando tranquilamente cuando cuatro matones la rodearon.

-Vaya nena más bonita –dijo uno de ellos –vamos a jugar.

Intentaron agarrar a la rubia, que estaba un poco asustada, pero afortunadamente Drake apareció y los despachó sin problemas con sus puños. Pero tras eso, casi todos los presentes les apuntaron con sus varitas.

-Levantad las manos y rendíos y no os pasará nada, paletos –dijo uno de los presentes.

-Menuda casualidad –respondió Drake –que hemos ido a parar a un lugar plagado de Mortífagos.

-Jejejeje, habéis picado, pardillos –dijo un Mortífago –después de todo, "Gold Rain" es un reclamo para capturar muggles asquerosos como vosotros. Levantad las manos.

-Encantado de complacerte –respondió el pelirrojo, que levantó las manos y disparó un rayo negro al techo, desactivando la luz -¡Vamos! –gritó

Cuando volvió la luz, la estampa era digna de una película de terror. Varios cuerpos estaban desparramados en el suelo, algunos cortados hasta en cuatro partes, incluso había uno que estaba achicharrado. En el medio del local había un par de figuras: una pelirroja y otra rubia, las cuales parecían haber salido ilesas de la masacre.

-Vaya –habló Drake con una sonrisa sádica–no sabía que hubiera diversión aquí también.

-Em… lo siento, maestro –se disculpó su aprendiz –no sabía que…

-No te preocupes –respondió este con un tono divertido –total, un poco más de diversión no afecta a nadie. Ahora solo tenemos que cargarnos el local y hacerlo desparecer.

-De acuerdo –respondió Brunilda, que empezó a cargar una bola de aire comprimido a la vez que Drake cargaba una de fuego.

-Cuando diga tres –anunció Drake –una, dos y… ¡TRES!

Los magos liberaron la bola y salieron corriendo por la puerta de entrada, creando una gigantesca explosión que derribó el edificio de la discoteca. Se sacó la moto de su bolsillo y la agrandó.

-¡Agárrate Brunilda, que esto va ir a tope! –gritó el pelirrojo mientras se subía a la moto y calentaba motores. La aludida se subió detrás de él y le agarró fuerte mientras su maestro iba a toda velocidad, esquivando coches y todo lo que se le pusiera al frente.

Mientras, en el CG de las fuerzas de Voldemort…

-¡CRUCIO! –gritó un hombre alto, calvo, pálido y de un rostro muy feo (ojos rojos y dos rayas por pupilas, boca sin labios y nariz súper aplastada) -¿QUÉ ME DICES? ¿LOS VEINTICINCO MORTÍFAGOS DE HOGSMEADE HAN SIDO ASESINADOS?

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAARGGHHHH! –Gritó la figura que estaba retorciéndose en el suelo (Dolohov) -¡LO…! ¡LO SIENTO!

-¿CUÁNTOS ASALTANTES HAN SIDO? –preguntó Voldemort fuera de sus casillas.

-D… Dos, mi señor.

-¡IDIOTA! ¿ME DICES QUE DOS PERSONAS HAN ASESINADO A MÁS DE VEINTE MORTÍFAGOS? ¡CRUCIO!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHHH! –Se quejó Dolohov -¡ERAN MUY PODEROSOS!

-¡AL MENOS LOS HABRÁS PODIDO IDENTIFICAR!

-S… solo a uno, mi señor. Se llama Drake Jacobsen… Es alto y pelirrojo, y lleva una vara con pinchos en la espalda. Me dejó vivir con tal de que le mandara un mensaje.

-¿Un… un mensaje? –Gritó Voldemort –Explica.

-Jacobsen me dijo que te dijera que se iba a convertir en un grano en el culo para usted, en su peor pesadilla. Y que cuando te humillara y te dejara desesperado, te mataría de la peor manera que se le ocurriera.

-¡MALDITO SEAS! ¡CRUCIO! –varias maldiciones cruciatus golpearon a Dolohov, haciéndole perder la cordura al final, justo cuando Voldemort lo remató con la maldición asesina.

-¡Señor, señor! –un joven Mortífago estaba acercándose a Voldemort corriendo como podía.

-¿Crees que esas son formas de presentarse a tu señor? Crucio –respondió Voldemort, lanzándole la maldición cruciatus.

-Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir –respondió el Mortífago después de recuperarse de la maldición –"Gold Rain" ha sido destruida. Un pelirrojo y una rubia son los causantes del hecho.

Por supuesto, a Voldemort se le subió la sangre a la cabeza. Ese hijo de puta de Jacobsen se la había jugado no una, sino DOS veces. El pobre Mortífago sufrió la rabia de su señor.

**Y aquí termina el primer capítulo de hoy. Parece que uno de los bandos de esta guerra está sufriendo debido a la llegada de Jacobsen… no diré nada sobre el siguiente salvo que en ese capítulo habrá MUCHAS hostias y que el otro bando conocerá a los protagonistas. Espero que os haya gustado.**


	4. 3 El barrio desocupado y la mansión

**Bien, bien, por fin actualizo. He estado buscando historias buenas para leer mientras no me entrara la inspiración (tranquilos, no me plagiaré de nadie, palabra de escritor), algunas de ellas nuevas al ruedo como esta, y están bastante bien (prometo no plagiar). Sin duda he tardado poco en actualizar este capítulo, ya que en parte era casi simplemente acción. Solo espero que os guste.**

**Ahora, como siempre, a responder a los comentarios.**

**JAIMOL: Gracias por tu comentario. Y sobre lo que has dicho… no diré nada hasta el momento, de momento deberéis quedaros con la incógnita sobre lo que haya pasado con Harry. Por cierto, ¿Cómo va con tus historias?**

**Zarkan: Gracias también por tu comentario, me gusta que te parezca bueno el fic. En este momento ya empezamos a ver divergencias entre las formas. Si bien Brunilda prefiere atacar sin que la noten, Drake es un amante de "entrar, dar hostias hasta matar a todos y salir, pero esto no quiere decir que no sean buenos en el otro aspecto. En este capítulo verás a la Orden interactuar con los protagonistas.**

**Draon-mll: También gracias por tu comentario, y me gusta que encuentres bien las reacciones de Voldemort. Diremos que Drake y su aprendiz le darán un verdadero dolor de cabeza.**

**Si bien hecho a faltar gente como Tismen (supongo que estarás escribiendo nuevos capítulos, ¿verdad?, he de agradeceros por vuestra presencia.**

Cap. 3: El barrio desocupado y la mansión.

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde la destrucción de "Gold Rain". Durante esos cinco días, Drake y su aprendiz habían entrenado un poco, aún con la euforia presente de haber aniquilado ellos solos a más de cincuenta Mortífagos. Drake se encontraba de buen humor, pues, según él, la batalla era su hogar. Brunilda, ni fu ni fa, pues si bien se divertía cuando iba a asesinar Mortífagos no era tan oscura como su maestro, el cual le preocupaba.

Mientras la chica estaba descansando, en la sala de al lado, Drake estaba en posición de meditación. Había algo que le carcomía por dentro, y era el que pasaría si su propia oscuridad lo llegara a consumir. Se levantó e intentó concentrarse en alguno de los pocos recuerdos felices que tenía mientras abría la palma de su mano, tal y como había aprendido en sus viajes. Nada. No le salía. Bien, se sabía la teoría y como se tenía que hacer, pero no tenía lo que le hacía falta para utilizar la luz. Y aunque él sabía que era lo que le hacía falta, su terrible infancia y la traición de los que consideró amigos le habían marcado. Cuando marchó a entrenarse prometió vengarse de todos aquellos. Muchas veces consideró dejarlo y hacer una vida normal en el extranjero y fundar una familia, pero no pudo. No porque estuviera cansado, sino porque se sentía incapaz de romper esa promesa. Pensó en Brunilda. La envidiaba. Pese al hecho de que fuera su aprendiz, la envidiaba. No por poder, no por aspecto, sino por su corazón. La chica, pese a haber tenido un pasado bastante duro, era fuerte y logró superarlo, mientras que él…

-¡Cobra, Cobra! –llamó una voz. Era el Blackberry. Lo cogió raudo y veloz.

-¿Qué pasa, Viper? –respondió el pelirrojo.

-¡De aquí a cinco minutos los Mortífagos atacarán Nottingham! He tomado las precauciones de evacuar a todos los ciudadanos. Presentaos allí.

Cuatro minutos después…

-Maestro, ¿Porqué Voldemort y sus vasallos quieren atacar Nottingham? No parece un pueblo para nada especial –preguntó Brunilda.

-Debido a que es la ciudad de Inglaterra donde hay más hijos de muggle, sangre-sucia como dicen ellos. Y su objetivo es exterminar a todos los magos de origen muggle. -Dicho esto, Drake sacó dos revólveres y apuntó al centro –aquí van a volar cabezas.

Brunilda sacó su pistola al momento en que los Mortífagos se acercaban.

-Recuerden, al llegar al centro nos separaremos. Cada uno entrará en una casa y torturará y asesinará a todos los que hayan dentro –decía el líder mientras se acercaba.

Cuando empezaron a llegar al centro, Drake y Brunilda se hicieron visibles.

-¿Les parece si nos divertimos nosotros también? –respondió el pelirrojo a la vez que soltó el primer disparo.

Drake y Brunilda pronto empezaron a liarse a tiros con los Mortífagos que había en la zona creando una sarta de explosiones en el centro. Los pobres Mortífagos morían sin saber de dónde venían esas explosiones, a veces dándose entre ellos, y pronto dejaron de ir al centro para quedarse donde estaban. Tras dos minutos de disparos, aparecieron los de la Orden del Fénix.

-Vaya, parece que llegan estorbos –respondió Drake –enseñémosles como se hace.

Tras eso, el pelirrojo cogió su bastón al mismo tiempo que su acompañante desenvainaba su sable y se dirigieron frontalmente hacia las figuras de negro.

-¿Quiénes son esos? –preguntó Lupin, un hombre que parecía haber envejecido varios años de golpe. Su pelo ya canoso estaba casi blanco y tenía pinta enfermiza.

-No lo sé, Remus –respondió Tonks, una mujer joven con el pelo rosa y el rostro en forma de corazón. Los pocos miembros de la Orden que había empezaron a atacar a los Mortífagos, si bien, como predijo Drake, no sabían cómo hacerlo, ya que se limitaban a aturdirlos y/o inmovilizarlos –pero una cosa está clara: son MUY fuertes.

-¡Ja, menudos imbéciles! –Dijo Brunilda mientras cortaba a un Mortífago –no ayudan en nada, realmente.

-Ya te lo dije, Brunilda –respondió su maestro, que estaba unos metros más allá haciendo de las suyas –no tienen huevos para hacer lo que se tiene que hacer en una guerra. Por eso la perdieron. El pelirrojo lanzó su bastón como si de una hélice se tratara cortando todo lo que tenía (nota: lo que corta no es el bastón en sí, sino la magia que Drake imbuye en él) para dirigirse hacia dos Mortífagos que no paraban de realizar maldiciones explosivas, sacar un cuchillo del largo de la pantalla de un ordenador y cortarlos.

-¡Emisión negra! –gritó el joven. Varios rayos negros salieron de él para ir impactando en los Mortífagos, dándoles muerte inmediatamente. Se giró justo para esquivar el intento de puñetazo de un Mortífago y le atravesó el estómago de un puñetazo para luego atraer el bastón hacia sí y guardarlo -¡Telaraña de fuego! –varios hilos de fuego se enredaron en las muñecas y tobillos de unos 15 Mortífagos, dejándolos indefensos ante los ataques de Brunilda. Vio como un rayo verde iba a golpear a Tonks y se apareció en el medio.

-¡NO! –gritó la pelirrosa mientras veía como el rayo impactaba en su salvador, para luego acabar sorprendida al ver como Drake lanzaba otro igual hacia el Mortífago que había intentado matarla.

-Vuelve a casa, chica –respondió el pelirrojo –quiero que todos vosotros volváis a casa ahora mismo.

-¿Se puede saber quién eres para decir eso? –Respondió un hombre pelirrojo con tono anaranjado y con pecas en la cara -¿Maldito asesino?

-Mi nombre es Drake Jacobsen –le respondió el aludido mientras lanzaba una bola de fuego al centro de la plaza –y al contrario que vosotros, tengo cojones para hacer lo que se tiene que hacer –se giró hacia los Mortífagos y, tras unos movimientos con las manos, las juntó con las palmas abiertas y los dedos mirando hacia adelante, creando una gigantesca bola negra, asesinando con ella a la mayoría de los Mortífagos. Solo unos pocos lograron sobrevivir, y esos pocos prefirieron mil veces las torturas que les podría implantar su señor a morir bajo las manos del pelirrojo y la rubia.

-¡Maestro! –Respondió la chica -¡Lo hemos conseguido! ¡Los Mortífagos se han retirado!

-¡SÍÍÍÍ! –gritó Drake. Un crack se oyó. Drake inmediatamente llevó su mano a su espalda para coger su arma cuando vio el causante del ruido. Una figura alta con una larga barba blanca había aparecido. Era el jefe de la Orden del Fénix, Albus Dumbledore.

-Vaya, veo que has ido rápido –le dijo Jacobsen con ironía -Qué bien se está sentadito en nuestro sofá mientras los peones se van matando unos a otros, ¿verdad?

-¡JACOBSEN! –gritó una muchacha de pelo castaño claro tirando a rubio.

-Cálmate Hermione, seguro que no lo decía con mala intención. Solo debe de estar ofuscado por la batalla.

-¿Qué no, Albus? –Contestó una chica de unos veinte años pelirroja y bastante guapa –Este señor, junto con su acompañante, han asesinado a más de ciento veinte Mortífagos esta noche.

-Pues sí, los hemos asesinado, pero para más información estamos en GUERRA, señorita, y si queremos ganarla no podemos ser tan blandengues como lo sois ahora –replicó Brunilda.

-Maldita seas –dijo el pelirrojo y se dispuso a darle un puñetazo a Brunilda por replicarle a su hermana, pero Drake tomó el golpe con su mano derecha y lo derribó con una llave de judo dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡RON! –gritó Hermione al ver como uno de los pelirrojos tumbaba al otro.

-Sí queréis luchar contra nosotros solo tenéis que decírnoslo –respondió el pelirrojo, mientras apretaba su mano izquierda con el puño derecho –y tenéis suerte de pillarme en buen humor, si me pilláis a las malas no lo hubierais contado.

-Espera, muchacho –llamó Dumbledore –lamento el comportamiento de mis hombres, si quieres podemos…

-No –negó el pelirrojo –está claro que no podemos ser aliados. Te lo diré, Dumbledore, mi nombre es Drake Jacobsen y no acepto normas cuando se trata de pelear. Y si tratáis de imponérmelas por la fuerza… más os vale no intentarlo. Vamos, Brunilda.

Ambos se desaparecieron dejando al viejo barbudo y a sus hombres sorprendidos. Ron estaba con las ganas de meterle una buena tunda a ese mequetrefe. ¿Qué sabía ese idiota de sus motivaciones?

Al llegar a Grimmauld Place…

-Bueno, lamentamos decir que un ataque ha ocurrido en Nottingham.

-¿Cómo ha ido? –preguntó Fred Weasley, un muchacho alto y delgado de pelo corto y rojo Weasley. Él y su hermano gemelo tuvieron que refugiarse de la guerra tras la ascensión de Voldemort al poder, y encima Dumbledore no les dejaba asistir a las batallas.

-Me gustaría decir que no hubo muertes, pero no fue así –respondió Dumbledore –cuando yo llegué más de ciento veinte Mortífagos yacían muertos en el suelo.

-¿Acaso algún ritual de los suyos salió mal? –preguntó George Weasley (el hermano de Fred).

-Te equivocas, no fue ningún ritual –respondió Hermione -cuando la Orden llegó a socorrer Nottingham, nos encontramos con todo el pueblo vacío excepto los Mortífagos y dos sujetos. Un chico y una chica, para ser exactos. Supongo que esos sujetos o algún aliado suyo habrían avisado a los ciudadanos para que evacuaran.

-Parecían formar equipo –dijo Remus –del chico no sabemos casi nada excepto su nombre: Drake Jacobsen, y menos aún de la chica, salvo que la llama Brunilda. Parecen ir juntos como equipo o algo así.

-¿Y qué hay de malo en que alguien vaya a ayudar? –preguntó Fred.

-Nada, salvo el hecho de que asesinaron a cuanto Mortífago pudieron –respondió Dumbledore –había varias explosiones provocadas por balas mágicas, me pregunto donde habrán conseguido las armas muggle modificadas que las crearon, y varios Mortífagos estaban cortados en dos o más trozos.

-Una auténtica masacre –dijo Kingsley (un mago negro y alto sin pelo en la cabeza) –no querría ser su enemigo.

-Tened cuidado –dijo Dumbledore –si alguien lo ve que no trate de atacarle, hemos tenido una pequeña discusión con él y parece ser… temperamental, por así decirlo. En todo caso, esperad a que yo aparezca. Ese muchacho parece estar cayendo en la oscuridad, y creo que necesitará nuestra ayuda.

-¡Yo no pienso ayudar a ese mocoso! –respondió Ron. Merlín sabía que se la tenía jurada a Jacobsen.

-Si no hubieras intentado golpear a su acompañante no te habría atacado, Ron, y lo sabes –le reprendió Remus.

-Esa malcriada no tenía que meterse en esos asuntos –respondió Ginny.

-Tal vez, pero tú tampoco tendrías que haber incordiado a su maestro –respondió Tonks.

Ya veis, la Orden era un caos desde que Voldemort estaba en el poder. Temas tan triviales como esto se convertían en el fruto de muchas discusiones entre los miembros de la Orden.

-¡CRUCIO! –Bramó Voldemort -¡OTRA VEZ TENÉIS QUE FALLARME, SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HA PASADO!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGHHH! –Gritaban los Mortífagos que eran sometidos a la maldición Cruciatus -¡Eran ellos! ¡Jacobsen y su acompañante! Eran…

-¡IDIOTAS! ¡COMO PODÉIS DEJAROS VENCER POR UN PAR DE PATANES! ¡CRUCIO!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH!

Y es que en el bando de Voldemort las cosas tampoco muy bien. Sí, estaban en el poder, pero ahora mismo la aparición de nuestros héroes les había causado bastantes problemas. Hace una semana perdieron un buen número de Mortífagos y una base fue destruida. Hoy, Drake y su aprendiz habían hecho fracasar casi ellos solos el ataque a Nottingham. Esos dos se estaban convirtiendo en un problema.

En cambio, en un local de música heavy metal, Drake y Brunilda se lo estaban pasando en grande. Hoy habían matado a una buena cantidad de Mortífagos, y estaban disfrutando como cerdos en el barro después de hacer bien sus deberes. Ahora mismo, estaban con un grupito de tres heavys más en un concurso de bebida.

-¡Hips! –hipó uno mientras bebía otra cerveza. -¡Eshtoy… ¡Hips! eshtoy bien!

-¡Yo shi que estoy…! ¡Hips! ¡Bien! –gritó otro mientras bebía su décima cerveza.

-¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Yo sí que estoy perfecta! –decía Brunilda, que estaba empezando a subírsele la cosa.

-Venga, si parece que vayas a realizar un striptease –respondió Drake, que, pese a haber bebido quince cervezas, aún aguantaba el condenado. Y es que Drake era bastante difícil de batir en un torneo de beber.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Pero qué dices! –Respondió la chica -¡Estoy perfectamente buena! Y sin darse cuenta, había empezado a levantarse la camisa. Menos mal que Drake le hizo un toquecito en el hombro, sino hubiera continuado.

-Y va e intenta hacerlo –respondió Drake –bueno, como decía, que va el pijo y empieza a suplicarme para que no lo matara. Entonces, apenado, decido darle más tiempo de vida y empiezo a sacarle las tripas intentando que le doliera todo lo posible. Pero va y el condenado ni se inmutaba, solo seguía suplicando que no lo matara.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –Se rieron los borrachos -¡QUE BUENO!

"Pues yo no le veo la gracia" pensó Drake "es que soy muy malo contando chistes".

-Bueno, mejor este –continuó el pelirrojo -¡QUE VIVA MI SUEGRA! Pero que viva bien lejos.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –volvieron a reírse los compañeros.

-¡DIOS, ESTO ES LA MONDA! –dijo uno de ellos.

-Bueno, Brunilda, creo que va siendo hora de que nos vayamos, ¿no crees?

-¡Jajajajajajaja! –Se rió la chica, que pronto iba a caer dormida por la cerveza –Sí, es verdad. Mejor vámonos antes de que me caiga dormi… zzzzzzz…

-¡Y va, y se duerme! ¡Jajajaja! –gritó Drake, que le empezaba a subir la cerveza. Al final, Drake tuvo que olvidarse de sacar su moto del bolsillo y decidió desaparecerse del lugar junto con la chica para ir a Middlesbrough.

Y es que Drake y Brunilda eran los únicos participantes en esta guerra que tenían hechos los deberes. Bien, trabajaban solos, pero sus métodos más "prácticos", como los llamaba el pelirrojo, y su poder causaban muchos problemas a los Mortífagos. En diez días, Voldemort ya había perdido a más de ciento cincuenta Mortífagos, lo que suponía un buen avance en la guerra. El día siguiente a la borrachera, Drake estaba haciendo unos ejercicios gimnásticos (flexiones, sentadillas, abdominales, multisaltos…) mientras Brunilda estaba leyendo un libro, concretamente una novela policíaca, su género favorito. Al cabo de una hora, Drake se levantó.

-Brunilda –llamó el joven.

-¿Sí, maestro? –preguntó la rubia.

-Me enterado de algunos rumores sobre presencia de Mortífagos en Hannover. He hecho los preparativos y me gustaría comprobar su certeza. He pedido a Viper que me informe si hay algún movimiento raro en las filas de Voldemort.

-Vale, maestro. Parece que habrá algo de diversión.

Al cabo de un minuto, la melodía del Blackberry de Drake sonó. Miró el número.

-Cobra –respondió este -¿qué quieres? Vale… ¿de veras? ¡Es una magnífica oportunidad para dañarles emocionalmente! ¿Colocaste las balizas? Vale, bien hecho. Gracias.

-¿Son ciertos los rumores? –preguntó la chica.

-Brunilda, mañana tendremos bastante diversión para nosotros dos solos –respondió el pelirrojo.

-Bella, ¿Cómo va la situación en Hannover? –preguntó Voldemort sentado en su trono.

-Muy bien, mi señor –respondió la mujer –ya somos unos cien efectivos, y contamos con duplicar la cifra de aquí un mes.

-Bien, bien –respondió Voldemort –al menos hay alguien aquí que hace bien su trabajo. De aquí a dos meses deberás triplicarme la cantidad. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, mi señor –respondió Bellatrix –tarde o temprano, Alemania seguirá al Reino Unido en nuestra conquista.

Al día siguiente, en Hannover…

-Bien, Brunilda, creo que están por aquí cerca, si mi móvil no me falla –dijo Drake. Estaban en una zona bastante oscura y dejada en los barrios bajos de Hannover. Se habían encontrado ya con drogatas, prostitutas, narcotraficantes y atracadores, pero afortunadamente ninguno tuvo la suficiente locura como para ir a por los chicos –creo que es aquí.

Los chicos se pararon delante de una pequeña mansión, a la que el Blackberry de Jacobsen identificaba como lugar lleno de magia. Supuso que los muggles verían más calles y edificios destartalados.

-Puede ser, maestro –respondió la chica –después de todo, ¿no es extraño que en un lugar dejado de la mano de Dios haya una mansión como esta? Hay gato encerrado.

-Entremos –respondió el pelirrojo –y olvídate del sigilo. No sería divertido.

Nuestros héroes entraron como Pedro por su casa en la mansión cuando las alarmas sonaron. De repente, cien Mortífagos estaban apuntándolos con sus varitas.

-Vaya, vaya –dijo el que parecía ser el líder, que era mujer por el timbre de voz –parece que hemos pillado a un par de ratas.

-Vaya, vaya –respondió Jacobsen –creo que esta noche vuestro querido Voldy perderá a cien Mortífagos –y acto seguido lanzó un rayo verde matando a uno.

Ambos jóvenes sacaron sus armas y se dirigieron a atacar a los Mortífagos de frente. Por parte del pelirrojo no había nadie que le tratara. El chico se dedicaba a dejar sangre allá donde atacaba, luchando sin piedad y mostrando un gran repertorio de ataques físicos combinados con su magia.

-Brunilda, solo te pediré una cosa, y es que no mates a la líder –respondió Drake –ella será nuestra invitada especial.

-Vale, maestro –respondió la chica mientras cortaba a cinco Mortífagos más con su sable -¡Hipoxia!

En una zona de varios metros se creó una cúpula donde los Mortífagos presentes empezaron a mostrar síntomas de falta de aire (ahogo, timbrazo en los oídos…) –He reducido el nivel de oxígeno en ese lugar. ¡Monóxido!

Los Mortífagos empezaron a caer lentamente debido al incremento de la concentración de monóxido de carbono en el lugar, que les iba causando una muerte dolorosa.

-¡Incinerar! –Drake lanzó una onda de energía que incineró a todos los Mortífagos que encontraba a su paso. La líder se dispuso a atacarle con una espada cuando el chico se giró a tiempo para bloquearla con su bastón.

-¿Creías que me pillarías desprevenido? –se rió el chico con un rostro de psicópata. Le propinó un puñetazo en toda la face para levantarla de una patada -¡Agujero negro! –Una luz negra empezó a salir del cuerpo de la Mortífaga para entrar en un círculo negro que había en la palma del chaval.

-¡! –gritó la mujer, que notaba como su magia abandonaba su cuerpo para incorporarse a la del pelirrojo. Acto seguido, notó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y no vio nada más.

-¡Incarcerous! –la líder fue atada de pies a cabeza por varias cadenas negras que empezaron a apretarla fuertemente. Un movimiento de mano de Jacobsen y desapareció del lugar. Sacó varios cuchillos y los lanzó en todas direcciones, asesinando con ellos a varios Mortífagos. Se acercó a uno que estaba fingiendo estar muerto y le pateó en el costado.

-¡AAAY! –gritó el Mortífago al recibir el puntapié. Drake lo cogió de las solapas de su túnica y lo levantó.

-Tendrás la suerte de salir vivo de aquí –respondió el pelirrojo –quiero que informes a Voldemort de todo lo sucedido… y le recuerdes el mensaje que recibió hace varios días. Voy a ser su peor pesadilla. Y reza para que no te mate él y reza para que no te vuelva a encontrar jamás en tu vida.

Tras eso, Drake tiró al Mortífago al suelo con rudeza, el cual, temblando de miedo, desapareció del mapa. Sin duda, ese pelirrojo le daba muchísimo más miedo que su señor. Drake sacó un dispositivo y lo enganchó a una de las paredes.

-Ya podemos irnos, Brunilda. De aquí dos minutos esta mansión se irá abajo.

-Sí, maestro –respondió la chica –parece que Voldemort tendrá un auténtico quebradero de cabeza con nosotros.

-Ya estoy imaginándome la rabia que le dará saber que hemos matado a noventa y ocho Mortífagos y hemos capturado a la líder.

Cinco minutos después, cuando Drake y Brunilda ya estaban en su mansión en Middlesbrough, una fuerte explosión sucedió en Hannover, tirando abajo la mansión de los Mortífagos, volviéndose el territorio simples calles y edificios.

**Bueno, otro más. Ya empezamos a ver piques entre la Orden del Fénix y los protagonistas, y como la Orden está en un caos total, peleándose entre sí por el hecho de que Ginny se metió con Brunilda. Es que, obviamente, estando las cosas como están, la Orden debe haber perdido mucha estabilidad. Tener en cuenta a algunos miembros que empiezan a divergir un poco de las ideas de Dumbledore y puede que, más adelante, cambien de bando o vayan a luchar por su cuenta.**


	5. 4 La mansión encantada y el llanto del p

**Bien, después de un buen periodo de tiempo he decidido subir el cuarto capítulo. No es que haya estado muy ocupado sino que me he ido de puente y tengo un poco de falta de inspiración (venga, aportad ideas si tenéis alguna).**

**Bueno, a responder. Esto está un poco desierto (solo 2 reviews sin contar lo que me dijo sirius pro msn), así que pediría un poco más de presencia a los lectores, sea para criticar o para preguntar dudas. Pero empecemos.**

**Zarkan: Pues sí, no es que esté muy organizada precisamente, ya lo vimos en el capítulo anterior. Y sí, está equivocado, y esto lo comprobará un poco más adelante. Gracias por tu comentario.**

**Draon-mll: Harry… es la gran incógnita de esta historia, de hecho, tardará MUCHO en resolverse, más o menos hasta los últimos capítulos de la historia. Y sobre lo de Bellatrix, lo veremos en este capítulo.**

Cap. 4: Mansión embrujada y el llanto del pelirrojo.

-¡CRUCIO! –Gritó Voldemort -¡ME CAGO EN TODO, SE PUEDE SABER PORQUÉ TUVISTEIS QUE FALLARME OTRA VEZ!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGHHH! –Gritaron varias figuras mientras se retorcían de dolor -¡LO SENTIMOOOOS!

Y es que Voldemort no estaba muy contento que digamos. Casi doscientos Mortífagos habían muerto ese día, y todos ellos bajo las manos de Drake Jacobsen y su estúpida aprendiz. Cogió su espada y se dedicó a cortar las cabezas de todos los Mortífagos que estaban en el lugar para desahogar su rabia.

De vuelta a su casa, Drake se dirigió hacia el sótano con un Erlenmeyer lleno de Veritaserum en su mano izquierda. Se acercó a una puerta que estaba marcada con una cruz y la abrió. En la habitación de al lado, un cuadrado de cuatro metros cuadrados de superficie y con una incómoda tablilla sin apenas colchón para dormir, estaba encadenada una figura con máscara de Mortífago. El pelirrojo se había colocado un hechizo de neutralización de olfato en su nariz, pues el débil hechizo de aireamiento apenas dejaba renovar el olor, con lo que, obviamente, cuando el prisionero que habitara la celda hiciera aguas mayores, sufriría sus propios hedores. Si bien parte del montaje era para que en el lugar pudieran caber el máximo número de prisioneros, en parte Drake había construido ese lugar intencionadamente para que las víctimas apenas pudieran soportar las condiciones de vida. Los elfos domésticos solo les darían una mísera ración no muy apetitosa una vez cada dos días junto con una botella de agua, y limpiarían la improvisada fosa séptica una vez cada seis meses. El chico alargó su mano a la máscara del Mortífago y la retiró descuidadamente, quedándose medio sorprendido al ver el rostro de su "invitado": Era nada más y nada menos que Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Despierta –le gritó mientras le propinaba un puñetazo en toda la cara, la cual había recuperado gran parte de la vitalidad que tuvo en su juventud.

-Auch –se quejó Lestrange -¿se puede saber que he hecho, mi señor?

-Cállate –respondió Drake mientras le hundía el puño en el estómago –te aseguro que tu señor no será absolutamente nada comparado conmigo.

Bellatrix soltó un quejido al recibir el puñetazo del pelirrojo y decidió mirar hacia arriba para ver quién era su captor. Se sorprendió incluso más que el chico cuando descubrió quien era.

-¡JACOBSEN! –Gritó la Mortífaga -¡EXIGO QUE ME SUELTES INMEDIATAMENTE!

-¡Insomnium! –Gritó el joven –Bellatrix notó como sus peores recuerdos eran revividos en el interior de su mente y soltó un fuerte grito de dolor -¡No estás en posición para exigirme nada, zorra!

-¡MALDITO SEAS! –Gritó la Mortífaga, pero no tuvo más efecto que recibir un fuerte manotazo en una de sus tetas -¡PERVERT…! –Drake le propinó un puñetazo en donde un hombre tiene las partes nobles, haciéndole soltar un fuerte grito de dolor.

-¡Mental break! –Bellatrix notó como un fuerte dolor le empezaba a destrozar la mente y soltó otro grito. Si bien Drake no le había aplicado aún una maldición cruciatus, la mujer creía que sus maldiciones de tortura mental eral muchísimo peores que su maldición favorita –seguiré así hasta que me obedezcas, y te advierto que puedo llegar a ser muy sádico.

-¡Ja… jamás! –replicó Bella con un tono que decía que no aguantaría mucho tiempo frente a la tortura del joven.

-Tú lo has querido, Bella –respondió el pelirrojo con un tono de voz bastante sádico y una sonrisa malvada –raptus extremum –de repente Bellatrix notó como una fuerza desconocida actuara como si alguien le estuviera violando. Notó como su ropa empezaba a hacerse pedazos y como empezaba a temblar con fuerza mientras le salía sangre del chichi y la boca y notaba un fuerte dolor en toda ella. Al cabo de unos minutos, vejada, sin fuerzas y mentalmente casi destrozada, se dejó caer apoyando todo su peso en las cadenas que la ataban. Drake cogió el matraz y se lo hizo beber a las malas.

-Bien, Bellatrix, ahora me vas a responder a unas cuantas preguntas...

Tras un buen tiempo de interrogatorio…

-Esta pregunta es muy importante –explicó Drake -¿Mataste tú a los padres de Brunilda Grindheim?

-Sí, fui yo –confesó la mujer.

-¿Les torturaste hasta la locura antes de matarlos?

-Sí, lo hice.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste?

-Estaba aburriéndome junto con mi marido y su hermano cuando vimos su casa. Los señores nos vieron e hicieron escapar a su hija sin que nos diéramos cuenta y nos atacaron tan solo entrar. Entonces practicamos todos los métodos de tortura que se nos ocurrieron antes de asesinarlos.

Enfurecido, Drake le clavó el puño en la boca del estómago haciéndole sacar el vómito, si bien el pelirrojo esquivó la masa ácida vomitada por su prisionera. Entonces, Drake dejó a la mujer con poco más que simples harapos y cerró la celda a calicanto, impidiendo que su prisionera pudiera escapar de forma alguna. Subió a la planta baja.

-¿Cómo ha ido, maestro? –preguntó Brunilda.

-Bastante bien –respondió el pelirrojo –He obtenido un montón de información. Pero si quieres vengarte de ella solo te pediré que esperes un par de meses, pues no la he dejado en muy buen estado.

-¿Ella? –Preguntó la chica -¿Esa loca Mortífaga que torturó hasta la locura y mató a mis padres y a mi hermano mayor?

-Veo que lo has pillado rápido –contestó el pelirrojo –sí, se trata de Bellatrix. Ha sido una grata sorpresa, la verdad. Nunca pensé que, de entre todos los Mortífagos del mundo, hubiera sido exactamente ella nuestra invitada.

-Vale, maestro –respondió la rubia –además de que le causaremos un buen dolor de cabeza a Voldy con esta captura.

-Tú lo has dicho, Brunilda. Tú lo has dicho.

-Bueno, he encontrado un lugar que podríamos utilizar como segunda base. Solo hay una pega, y es que se rumorea que hace cientos de años una maldición fue puesta en ese lugar causando misteriosas desapariciones.

-Suena un buen lugar –respondió Drake –en teoría eliminar la maldición sería fácil con nuestro nivel.

-¿Te gusta? ¡Gracias! –respondió la rubia. Se desparecieron de inmediato hacia la "mansión encantada".

Llegaron rápidamente a la mansión mencionada. Si bien parecía muy bella desde fuera, a ambos les daba un pequeño repelús.

-Tú también lo notas, ¿verdad maestro? –dijo la chica.

-Sí. Una fuerte maldición de magia negra está en el lugar –comentó el chico –supongo que al ser afín a la oscuridad me debe afectar más. Ahora sal de aquí.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, maestro? –preguntó la rubia.

-Voy a utilizar el agujero negro a máxima potencia. Sal y aléjate mínimo diez metros de este lugar. De lo contrario, podría absorber tu poder sin darme cuenta.

-Sí, maestro –respondió Brunilda, que se apareció a unos diez metros de la casa.

-Muy bien, maldición –sonrió el pelirrojo –veamos cuanto aguantas. ¡Agujero negro!

Un círculo negro de grandes dimensiones se formó en la mano del pelirrojo absorbiendo la magia del lugar. Sin embargo, no aguantó más de un minuto utilizando el ataque al alcanzar Drake el máximo que podía absorber al día. Sacó un líquido negro de su cinturón el cual procesaba inmediatamente la magia absorbida a cambio de unos meses de vida cuando…

-¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! –un fuerte sonido se oyó en el lugar. Drake levantó la mirada y dejó caer el frasco sorprendido, que se rompió. Un fantasma bastante grande de color negro se había implantado en el lugar.

-¿Eres tú el causante de esta maldición? –preguntó recuperando inmediatamente la calma. De repente notó que no se podía mover -¿Pero qué…?

-¡TE CONVERTIRÉ EN MI CUEEEEEERPOOOOO! –gritó el fantasma introduciéndose en el cuerpo del pelirrojo por su boca y nariz.

-¡!

Mientras, en las afueras de la mansión…

-Qué raro –susurró Brunilda para sí misma –Drake está tardando mucho. Espero que esté bien.

Miró al cielo cuando…

-¡! –se oyó un fuerte ruido de fondo proveniente de la mansión.

-¡DRAKE! –gritó Brunilda asustada. Sabía que algo iba mal, pero ahora mismo no tenía color en la cara. Esa voz era clarísimamente la de su maestro. Se dirigió corriendo hacia la mansión y entró sin cuidado derribando la puerta de una patada -¡DRAKE! ¿ESTÁS BIEN? -Se detuvo un momento para activar su visión nocturna, pero, una vez activada, tuvo que dar un salto hacia la izquierda para esquivar un bastón que iba a golpearle con intenciones asesinas por la espalda. Sacó su espada. -¡DRAKE!

-Jejejejeje –rió Drake –ahora este cuerpo es mío. ¡No solo eso, el mundo entero será mío!

El pelirrojo volvió a atacar con el bastón, pero Brunilda alcanzó a bloquearlo con su espada

-¿Qué te pasa, Drake? –chilló la rubia mientras atacaba con su espada, siendo el golpe bloqueado por el pelirrojo, que giró el bastón arrastrando la espada y abriendo un hueco que intentó aprovechar, pero Brunilda fue más rápida y volvió a bloquear.

-Ha sido muy fácil dominar el cuerpo de este muchacho –dijo el chico volviendo a propinar un bastonazo a Brunilda, la cual se apartó justo a tiempo para no ser cortada en dos por el aura del bastón -¡Llamarada infernal!

Una fuerte llama salió de la mano izquierda del muchacho golpeando a Brunilda en el pecho causándole mucho daño.

-¡KYAAAAAAAH! –gritó la chica cayendo al suelo mientras se agarraba el pecho. Drake se dispuso a rematarla pero la rubia logró darse la vuelta, golpeando el bastón del pelirrojo en el suelo e intentó levantarse. Drake hizo un remolino vertical con su bastón, obligando a la chica a agacharse y le propinó un rodillazo en la herida.

-¡Aire comprimido! –gritó la chica. Un rayo invisible golpeó a Drake, el cual logró bloquearlo en gran medida con su arma. Colocó su mano con la palma abierta y mirando al frente y el brazo mirando hacia abajo -¡Sanctus! –un sello de luz golpeó a Drake en la pierna, momento que la rubia aprovechó para apuntarle al pecho -¡Purificador!

Un aura blanca rodeó a Drake inmovilizándolo mientras un humo negro salía de él.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGHHHH! –gritó el pelirrojo mientras el fantasma salía de él.

-¡Maldita seas! –gritó el fantasma, que intentó poseer a Brunilda, pero la chica le aventó un sanctus eliminándolo de una vez junto con la maldición al mismo tiempo que Drake cayó al suelo. Brunilda se acercó a él.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó la rubia. Drake no dijo nada mientras miraba hacia el suelo. Una lágrima abandonó su ojo derecho para caer en el suelo. Un segundo después, otra lágrima cayó por el otro ojo, empezando a regalimarle por el rostro –Drake…

El pelirrojo se abrazó a ella con fuerza mientras temblaba y hundió su cabeza en el hombro.

-Desahógate, Drake –susurró la chica –llorar es humano, después de todo. Esto te demuestra que aún sigues siendo humano.

-Brunilda –sollozó el chico, que apenas podía contenerse las lágrimas –te… te lo suplico… no me abandones como hicieron ellos. No me dejes solo.

-Ya has hecho suficiente logrando mantener esta máscara durante tantos años –respondió la chica con un tono suave y bajo –sin duda debes haberlo vivido mal.

-Por favor… -continuó sollozando Drake –prométeme… que no te irás.

-Lo juro –respondió Brunilda –estaré a tu lado siempre… -la chica abrazó a su maestro con fuerza, dándole el apoyo que en ese momento Drake necesitaba.

-Gracias –respondió el pelirrojo, abrazándose aún más a la rubia y llorando con fuerza. El espectro le había obligado a revivir sus peores recuerdos en su mente mientras lo poseía, y esos recuerdos, desgraciadamente, ocupaban gran parte de su vida. Él sabía que si su aprendiz no hubiera llegado a aparecer probablemente el espíritu hubiera desplazado a su alma y se hubiera establecido permanentemente en el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Tras diez minutos llorando abrazado a su aprendiz, se levantó y se secó las lágrimas con el brazo derecho. Tras colocar las barreras pertinentes al edificio, el Blackberry de Drake sonó.

-Cobra –respondió el pelirrojo tras mirar quien le llamaba -¿Qué? ¿En ese lugar? Vale, ahora vamos.

**Bien, ya está el capítulo. Hay que decir que todavía no están todos los personajes metidos ni de coña, todavía me quedan por ahí… algunos ya conocidos, otros por conocer, pero más o menos se puede ver la confianza que hay entre Drake y su aprendiz. No voy a avanzar nada más por el momento (Em… no os creáis que he avanzado mucho), así que imaginad lo que podría pasar por mi retorcida mente pero no me plagiéis.**


	6. 5 Discusión con la Orden del Fénix y la

**Hoy sí. Hoy si que he podido actualizar con un capítulo con un buen tamaño. Si bien inicialmente eran dos capítulos, al final decidí unirlos en uno. Me ha costado un poco escribirlos, especialmente las escenas románticas (soy muy malo para eso, normalmente me gusta más leer acción pura y dura), así que habrá esa parte que probablemente falle eso.**

**Bueno, vamos a responder a los reviews (aunque me gustaría que crecieran más).**

**Zarkan: Pues sí, tienes razón. Y es que Drake le deberá mucho a la chica a partir de ahora, si bien él lo sabe en su interior.**

**Draon-mll: Es que era intuitivo… voz de mujer y la charla con Voldy… aunque todavía no está todo listo con ella. Solo puedo decir que tendrá una muerte muy especial. Y lo del llanto… bueno, era para humanizar un poco al héroe, no siempre tenía que ser el tipo duro que proyecta en las batallas.**

**Dark Mare Dragon: Gracias por tu comentario. Y sí, Harry se vengará del vejete y sus examigos, pero aún tardará en que eso suceda (solo yo sé cuando aparecerá Harry, y si lo soltara sería un spoilerazo).**

Cap. 5: Discusión con la Orden del Fénix y la llamada del amor.

Cuando llegaron al Valle de Godric, el ambiente era bastante diferente al que se encontraron en el barrio. Allí, pese a la casi nula presencia de magos de la Orden del Fénix, el pueblo entero se había abocado a la batalla. Drake supo porqué: Ese pueblo, compuesto únicamente de magos, tenía un especial cariño a los James y Lily Potter, los padres de Harry, lo que le había convertido prácticamente en un santuario donde se refugiaban algunos de los exiliados. Drake preparó su bastón y se dirigió hacia la batalla seguido por Brunilda. Hizo un remolino con el bastón en el aire mientras se metía en el fragor de la batalla y se dispuso a matar a todo Mortífago que se le acercara. Soltó una coz mulera golpeando con ella a un Mortífago en la barbilla y le disparó con el revólver a quemarropa, descuartizándolo con la explosión, si bien él también se hizo un poco de daño. Pronto pudo comprobar cómo los pueblerinos utilizaban espadas, bastones e incluso había uno que llevaba un mosquete con el que iba disparando a todos los Mortífagos que se le acercaban. Vio como Brunilda salvaba a un mago que llevaba varios cuchillos en sus manos de una maldición asesina con su espada desviándola hacia el que la había lanzado y cortaba a un Mortífago justo cuando veinte de ellos se le echaban encima, y corrió para ayudarla.

-¡Son muchos! –Dijo la chica -¡Pero que vengan, así me divertiré más!

-¡Hoy si que ayudamos! –respondió Drake, aludiendo al hecho de que, salvo los ineptos de la Orden presentes, todos los presentes se permitían la licencia de utilizar métodos letales como las imperdonables, mientras golpeaba en la cabeza a un Mortífago con su bastón, quebrándole el cráneo. Pronto vio como varios magos se disponían a ayudarles con los Mortífagos que se les acercaban –esto es patriotismo y lo demás son tonterías.

-Tú lo has dicho, maestro –respondió Brunilda mientras intercambiaba su posición con Drake y cortaba a dos Mortífagos con un golpe –gracias por ayudarnos.

-De nada –dijo uno de los magos mientras se giraba y propinaba una patada a un Mortífago que quería atacarle por la espalda –lo mismo digo, jóvenes.

-¡Capriccio negro! –Gritó Jacobsen apuntando con los dedos hacia adelante mientras diez rayos negros maniobraban en el aire e impactaban en los Mortífagos, dejándolos en coma en el mejor de los casos -¡Llama rotora! –un hilo de fuego se movió en espiral hacia un vampiro carbonizándole el corazón. Se agachó para esquivar las zarpas de un hombre lobo que intentó atacarle por la espalda y propinó un codazo hacia atrás golpeándole justamente en la nariz y volviéndole a dar de un puñetazo hacia atrás. Saltó en el aire y propinó un chut en el estómago haciéndole vomitar su última comida y lo atravesó con la punta de su bastón en el corazón asesinándolo de inmediato. Se apareció en un área donde solo habían Mortífagos y creó una cúpula oscura -¡Expansión! –la cúpula se expandió asesinando a veinte Mortífagos.

-¡Sanctus bombarda! –un sello de luz explosivo golpeó en diez Mortífagos asesinándolos de un golpe. Continuó cortando Mortífagos con su sable apareciendo allá donde le era necesario. Esprintó hacia donde estaban los Mortífagos, abriéndose paso a sablazos -¡Onda de luz! –una onda blanca cortó a dos Mortífagos que tenía en el frente, llegando hasta Drake -¿Te diviertes, maestro?

-Sí, Brunilda –respondió el pelirrojo mientras le endosaba una patada a un licántropo del que había esquivado su mordida y le golpeaba con una patada de talón en la nuca, dejándolo tetrapléjico y rematándolo con un disparo en la cabeza –Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantos he matado en estos meses, pero deben ser muchos.

-Lo mismo digo –dijo la rubia mientras cortaba a otro con su sable (del tipo Yan Mao Dao) -¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien –contestó el chico refiriéndose al incidente de la mansión encantada, el cual le había hecho mella en su corazón hace poco –No te preocupes.

-¡Capriccio blanco! –gritó la rubia, haciendo el mismo ataque que había hecho Drake pero usando luz en vez de oscuridad.

Cinco minutos más tarde, todos los Mortífagos empezaron a desaparecer, dejando a los heridos y a los que eran demasiado lentos para escapar a su suerte. Entre Drake, Brunilda y los pueblerinos acabaron con los que quedaron.

-Gracias por vuestra ayuda –dijo el que parecía ser el alcalde a Drake.

-Soy yo quien tendría que agradeceros –respondió el pelirrojo –después de todo, no me esperaba que fuerais tan valientes como para arriesgar vuestras vidas.

-No sé si lo sabes, pero tenemos nuestros motivos personales para luchar contra los Mortífagos, joven –respondió el jefe –Alexander Fullbuster.

-Drake Jacobsen –se presentó Drake –y esta chica es Brunilda Grindheim.

-Encantada de conocerle –respondió la rubia.

-Parece que los Mortífagos no os tienen en buena consideración –dijo Alexander.

-Eso es decir poco –respondió Drake –es más, nos consideran un verdadero quebradero de cabeza para ellos. Seguro que Voldy sueña con torturarnos lenta y dolorosamente, cortarnos las cabezas y exhibirlas en un pedestal.

Alexander rió.

-Ya sabes, Drake. Si necesitas ayuda, contacta con nosotros. Estaremos encantados de patearle el culo a uno o dos Mortífagos –ofreció Alexander.

-De acuerdo –aceptó el pelirrojo –lo tendré en cuenta cuando quiera organizar una fiesta –dijo el pelirrojo refiriéndose a una posible gran matanza de Mortífagos. Dicho esto, los pueblerinos volvieron a sus casas llevando sus muertos a la Iglesia cuando un "crack" se escuchó. Dumbledore.

-Vuelves a llegar tarde, Dumbledore –comentó Drake –Se está muy cómodo cuando no tienes que arriesgar tu vida en los ataques, ¿verdad, Dumbly?

-Drake, por favor –respondió Brunilda. La chica sabía lo que le había hecho Dumbledore a su maestro, pero aún no era el momento de vengarse.

-¿Podrías meterte tus palabras en el culo, asesino? –respondió Ron, irado por el hecho de que Drake había hecho un comentario fuera de lugar (para él)

-¿Quieres pelea, zanahoria? –respondió Jacobsen.

-¡No me llames zanahoria, icteríctico! –respondió Weasley refiriéndose a los ojos de Drake.

-¡Son así mis ojos, comadreja! –respondió el otro pelirrojo.

-Ron, Drake, parad de una vez –dijo Dumbledore mientras veía como los dos jóvenes se lanzaban florecillas entre sí. Ya ves, desde el primer día que se conocieron, Drake y Ron no podían ni verse.

-¡Ha sido ese hijo de puta! –acusó Ron, insultando a la madre de Drake. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. El pelirrojo colocó una expresión de ira y le clavó un gancho en el estómago al vasallo de Dumbledore.

-Vuelve a insultar a mi madre o a algún familiar mío–susurró en un tono que destilaba odio –y juro que Voldemort no será nada comparado con lo que te voy a hacer. Vámonos, Brunilda. No quiero perder el tiempo con estos inútiles.

Dicho esto, los dos jóvenes se desaparecieron. Dumbledore resopló irritado. ¿Por qué Jacobsen no aceptara que le guiara por el camino correcto? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué le odiaba tanto?

El día siguiente, podíamos ver a Drake y a Brunilda paseando por Londres, según él, para no estar todo el día encerrados en casa. El chico llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro reluciente adornada con varios remaches de grupos muggle (principalmente heavy metal) llevando debajo de ella una camiseta de manga larga del mismo color, unos tejanos azules con varios dibujos y un dibujo de un incendio en los bajos y unas botas New Rock. Brunilda llevaba un jersey de manga larga azul marino que, hay que decirlo, resaltaba un poco sus pechos y una falda corta de cuero con unos leggins negros debajo y unas polainas y botas de la misma marca del joven. Ambos jóvenes llevaban sus melenas recogidas en una coleta.

-¿Qué, Brunilda, qué te parece el Londres muggle? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

-No está mal –respondió la chica –lástima que esté este mal ambiente. Además, no hay mucha gente en la calle.

-Tienen miedo –respondió Drake –Aunque no lo parezca, los muggles también lo notan. Las cotizaciones inglesas están bajando un huevo en la bolsa, hay indicios de recesión económica en el país y la inflación sube cada día más. No se sabe cómo acabará esto si fracasamos.

-No lo sé, pero te aseguro que mal –respondió Brunilda. Los chicos continuaron caminando hasta que notaron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y luego cayeron en la inconsciencia.

Despertó. No se encontraba ni en Londres, y esa habitación no pertenecía a su mansión. Miró los alrededores. Si bien esa habitación no era muy cómoda, no parecía una celda. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, estando ésta cerrada. La apuntó con los dedos.

-Alohomora –susurró. Probó de abrirla pero no lo consiguió. Volvió a apuntarla con los dedos –bombarda –no pasó nada. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo se supone que se liberaría sin su magia? Se pasó las manos por la espalda y la cintura, descubriendo que le habían quitado sus armas. Sin duda, estaba atrapado y desarmado. Probó de derribarla de un puñetazo. Soltó un fuerte grito de dolor, se juraría que se había roto los nudillos. Golpeó la puerta con una patada, siendo el intento igual de fútil que el anterior. Miró su brazo derecho. Una muñequera que juraría que no conocía estaba implantada en él con una cerradura en la parte de abajo. La examinó, suponiendo que se trataría de algún instrumento para anular su magia. Nunca se había sentido tan inútil. Solo esperaba que Brunilda estuviera bien. De repente, notó como la puerta se abría y unas cadenas le inmovilizaban las manos.

-¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ CARAJO…! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Calma, muchacho –dijo una voz familiar para el joven. Drake lo reconoció como el hombre de aspecto enfermizo de la Orden del Fénix. ¡Serían hijos de puta!

-¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME? –Preguntó con un tono que indicaba que, si no estuviera encadenado, asesinaría a todo aquél que se le pusiera cerca.

-Por favor, Drake, no te pongas nervioso –respondió el hombre –bueno, perdón por mis modales, me llamo Lupin. Remus Lupin.

-¡SUÉLTAME! –gritó el pelirrojo.

-¿Te prometes que te calmarás si te suelto? –preguntó el licántropo.

-Em… sí –respondió Drake tras pensárselo dos veces. Las cadenas que le inmovilizaban las manos desaparecieron permitiéndole moverse de nuevo. Siguió a Remus hasta la cocina del lugar, donde estaban Dumbledore (y según lo que pudo notar, Ron, Ginny y Hermione, que estaban bajo capas invisibles) y su aprendiz, que estaba sentada enfrente del vejete en una butaca que tenía otra a la izquierda.

-Buenos días, Drake –respondió el viejo –ya no necesitas esto.

Tras un movimiento de manos de Dumbledore, la muñequera que tenía el pelirrojo en su mano derecha se abrió y se cayó, permitiéndole a Drake volver a usar su magia de nuevo.

-Accio armas –dijo Drake. Las armas de los jóvenes se acercaron hacia él sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo. Tras recibirlas, devolvió la pistola con silenciador y el sable a su aprendiz mientras que él se quedó con los revólveres y la vara –perdonen, pero no me siento muy a gusto sin mis armas.

-Disculpa aceptada –respondió Remus.

-Pero los que están bajo capas invisibles, ¿podríais mostraros? –Habló Jacobsen haciendo caso omiso de Remus –No nos gusta que haya oídos indiscretos en nuestras conversaciones.

-Ron, Hermione, Ginny, marcharos –ordenó Dumbledore. Los tres espías se retiraron de la sala maldiciendo a Drake –supongo que tendréis muchas cosas a preguntarnos.

-Vayamos al grano –respondió Brunilda -¿qué queréis de nosotros?

-Queríamos proponeros que os unáis a la Orden del Fénix –respondió el viejo.

-Vaya hombre, ¿para esto tenías que, literalmente, secuestrarnos? –Replicó Drake -¿No hubiera sido más sencillo mandarnos un correo diciéndonos el lugar y la hora donde íbamos a reunirnos?

-Maestro, por favor –respondió la rubia –Te entiendo pero no deberíamos perder los papeles. Disculpad sus modales, está un poco enfadado y eso hace que hable demasiado. Ahora mi pregunta, ¿para qué nos queréis en la Orden?

-Solo queremos ayudaros. Es más, creo que Drake necesita de nuestra ayuda.

-¿Por qué iba a necesitar yo de vuestra ayuda? –preguntó el aludido.

-Estás cayendo en la oscuridad. Si no recibes ayuda pronto podríamos perderte, y es algo que no queremos –respondió Dumbledore

-Yo creo que no es eso –respondió el pelirrojo soltando un dardo venenoso –creo que queréis controlarnos para que no utilicemos nuestros métodos (que, a decir verdad, son más eficaces en la guerra). En caso de que queráis ayudarnos, deberíais empezar a actuar con COJONES. Si esto es todo, nos vamos.

Dicho esto, Drake y su aprendiz hicieron el ademán de levantarse y se dispusieron a salir cuando Dumbledore los llamó.

-Esperad –dijo el anciano –si salís del lugar, os tendremos que considerar enemigos.

-Qué así sea –respondió Drake con un tono de odio mientras se llevaba la mano derecha a su vara –después de todo, nunca hemos sido amigos. Dicho esto se dirigieron hacia la entrada cuando…

-¡INMUNDICIA, HIJOS DE LA BASURA, COMO OSÁIS…! –el retrato de la señora Black empezó a gritar. Drake maldijo a Dumbledore interiormente. Pudiendo el viejo sacar el retrato fácilmente, decidió dejarlo ahí. Envolvió su brazo derecho en llamas y atravesó con él el retrato pared incluida.

-¡CÁLLATE, HIJA DE PUTA! –gritó con un rostro bastante afectado. Los chicos salieron a la calle y avanzaron unos cuantos metros cuando diez Mortífagos les cortaron el paso.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya –dijo uno de ellos –Así que el asesino se ha unido a la orden del pollo. Eres patético, ¿lo sabías?

Lo último que dijo. Drake se llenó de oscuridad y, tras sacar su bastón, despedazó a los Mortífagos dejándolos irreconocibles.

-Vámonos, Brunilda –habló con una voz medio entrecortada debido a la rabia.

Ambos jóvenes se aparecieron en su mansión de Middlesbrough. El pelirrojo decidió subir y pegarse una buena ducha con agua helada a ver si se le bajaba la rabia que tenía hacia ambos: Dumbledore por jugársela en el pasado y hacerle quedar mal ante esos Mortífagos y a Voldemort por matar a sus seres queridos. Salió al cabo de una hora vestido con una túnica de algodón (negra, para variar) abierta y un pantalón de chándal debajo.

-Uff… -suspiró al bajar al comedor, ya más calmado después de estar una hora bajo el agua helada.

-Drake… -susurró Brunilda para sí mientras se sonrojaba levemente. Pronto se descubrió delineando los músculos de su maestro con la mirada. Y es que, con esas ropas, se veía bastante atractivo, y aún más con el pelo mojado peinado todo hacia atrás. Sin embargo, un cierto aire de melancolía le rodeaba.

-Maldito seas, Dumbledore –murmuró el pelirrojo entre dientes -¿Cómo puedes tener cara de pedirme que me uniera a tu estúpida orden después de lo que me hiciste?

-¿Qué te pasa, Drake? –preguntó Brunilda con un tono suave y cuidadoso, pues no quería ofender al maestro.

-¡MALDICIÓN! –gritó el pelirrojo estallando de rabia -¿PORQUÉ SIEMPRE TIENES QUE TRATAR DE CONTROLARME? ¿ACASO TE HE HECHO ALGO? ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

-Drake –dijo Brunilda en voz baja. El pelirrojo estaba empezando a soltar una solitaria lágrima por su ojo, pero no le hizo caso -¡NO ESTÁS SOLO, JODER!

-Brunilda… -susurró el joven al escuchar el grito de su aprendiz.

-¡MALDICIÓN, DRAKE! ¿ACASO ESTÁS CIEGO? –Gritó la rubia mientras empezaba a llorar -¡NO ESTÁS SOLO! ¡SIEMPRE ESTARÉ AQUÍ, JODER! ¡YO…!

-Por favor, no llores –respondió el chico con un tono muy de disculpa. Algo que tendría que aplicarse, pues una lágrima empezaba a regalimarle por la mejilla. Se abrazaron con fuerza –yo…

-Te… te amo, Drake –susurró la chica más roja que el pelo de Drake. Sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente.

-Yo también te amo. –susurró el pelirrojo antes de hacer contacto con los labios de la rubia con los suyos y fundirse en un apasionado beso. Mientras se besaban, Drake notó un cúmulo de emociones en su corazón, emociones que no había sentido desde que se hizo mayor de edad y descubrió que le habían engañado. Emociones que trató de eliminar de su corazón para siempre y que ahora volvían a relucir. Continuaron con el beso con toda su pasión en él, jugando con sus lenguas y labios hasta que se quedaron sin aire y se separaron para respirar. Drake notó como algo cálido salía de su cuerpo mientras continuaba abrazado a la chica. Se volvieron a besar con más intensidad que antes, y el pelirrojo notó como esa calidez aumentaba. Pero no era una calidez ardiente, solo era una sensación de placer espiritual, de calma. Volvieron a parar para la respiración.

-Brunilda Grindheim… ¿quisieras ser mi novia? –preguntó el pelirrojo con un tono suave y sincero.

-Sí quiero… Drake Jacobsen –respondió la aludida con el mismo tono. Ambos volvieron a sellar sus labios en otro apasionado beso.

Durante los siguientes días, hubo una fuerte modificación entre las rutinas de Drake y Brunilda. Para empezar, el pelirrojo ya no se veía tan frío como antes cuando estaba a solas con su novia. Se podía decir que el hecho de que tuviera a alguien que le amara realmente le había devuelto parte del espíritu que tenía antes de que se enterara del engaño que le hicieron en el pasado aquellos a quien considerara amigos. Y si bien aún quería vengarse por aquello, ahora tenía su mente mucho más clara y no estaba cegado por su propia oscuridad. Otra de las cosas que cambió fue el hecho de que ahora Brunilda ya no le llamaba "maestro", sino que ya empezaba a llamarlo por su nombre. Pero el resto de cosas seguían igual. Tenían sus entrenamientos (aunque ahora ya no entrenaban como maestro-aprendiz), se iban de fiesta de vez en cuando y, en la apariencia pública, no se notaban muchas cosas. Ahora mismo, a las dos de la madrugada, Drake estaba, extrañamente, despierto. Durante esos días había una cosa que quería comprobar. Cerró los ojos y recordó el momento en que él y Brunilda se confesaron sus sentimientos mutuos. Dejó que las sensaciones de ese momento le llenaran, que nada interfiriera, y creó una bola de energía en su mano derecha, que tenía con la palma mirando hacia el techo. Abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose por lo que vio. En esos momentos, una bola de color blanco marfil relucía con intensidad. Con toda su concentración en el recuerdo, cambió la forma de la bola en un disco, lanzó un rayo hacia la ventana y la concentró en un aura alrededor de su cuerpo. Estaba feliz. El motivo: Brunilda. Gracias a ella había podido al fin solucionar su peor quebradero de cabeza. Que ciego había estado todos esos meses. La rubia, salvada y entrenada por él mismo, le había devuelto el favor con creces y sin que se lo pidiera, logrando que recuperara lo que le hacía humano. Le debía una muy grande a la chica. Tras comprobar lo que quería comprobar, decidió volver a la cama, ya con tranquilidad. Aún no dormían juntos, pues solo hacía unos cinco días que eran novios, pero dentro de un par de meses podrían considerarlo. Una vez hubo dormido bien, se dirigió hacia el comedor a desayunar, encontrándose con Brunilda.

-Buenos días, Drake –respondió la rubia mientras comía una ensalada mediterránea (sus padres le habían enseñado que era importante comer verdura ya desde el desayuno).

-Bueno días –respondió el aludido mientras la abrazaba por detrás, juntando sus manos en la cintura de la chica –Así me gusta, que comas sano.

Brunilda soltó una risa ante el comentario de su novio.

-Si quieres te doy un mordisquito –dijo con un tono algo pícaro. Ahora fue el turno de reírse del pelirrojo, pero no una risa malvada de las que hacía cuando iba a masacrar a alguien, sino una risa sana y sincera, de las que casi nunca pudo disfrutar. Se sentó en una silla al frente de su novia y, tras un chasquido de dedos, una ensalada mediterránea junto con un buen bocata de jamón serrano y un vaso de leche aparecieron al frente, y se dispuso a desayunar. Cuando acabaron el desayuno se dieron un beso fugaz y se dispusieron a correr cuando el Blackberry del pelirrojo sonó.

-Vaya, ¿quién será esta vez? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

Era un número desconocido. Pulsó el botón verde para ver que quería.

-¿Diga? ¿Qué, que quiere? No, lo siento, no me interesa. Adiós.

-¿Quién era, cariño? –preguntó la rubia.

-Un vendedor de no sé que con ganas de darme la lata –respondió el pelirrojo algo fastidiado mientras empezaba la carrera. Una hora más tarde, el móvil del chico volvió a sonar. Drake lo cogió, reconociendo el número esta vez.

-Cobra. ¿Qué, atacan Liverpool? Vale, nos presentaremos allí –dijo el pelirrojo –Hora de divertirse.

-Vamos allá –respondió Brunilda. Ambos jóvenes se desaparecieron.

Llegaron un minuto antes que los Mortífagos, de los cuales aparecieron como unos cuatrocientos junto con cincuenta vampiros, otros cincuenta licántropos, diez gigantes y… ¿un centenar de dementores? Sí, eran dementores. Considerando que esos eran los más peligrosos para él, concentró su aura en un brillante color marfil y creó un campo mientras mantenía en su cabeza el recuerdo de su primer beso con Brunilda.

-¡Expansión! –gritó con fuerza mientras el campo se expandía, asesinando con él a cincuenta Mortífagos y a la misma cantidad de dementores. Brunilda sonrió para sí y creó una esfera de luz.

-¡Explosión luminosa! –gritó la rubia. La esfera explotó en el aire eliminando a los dementores que quedaban y cargándose a veinte vampiros. La chica desenfundó su sable y corrió hacia donde estaban los Mortífagos con su novio al lado y con la vara en su mano izquierda. Soltaron un grito mientras se abalanzaban. Los dos empezaron a atacar con sus armas dejando un rastro de sangre delante de ellos.

-Mina negra, sanctus, llama rotora, nova –La magia de Drake empezaba a causar estragos entre los Mortífagos que, si bien eran muchos, no podían hacer nada contra él. Absorbió diez maldiciones asesinas que iban dirigidas a su novia, que estaba acabando con uno de los gigantes, con su cuerpo y lanzó un Capriccio negro hacia los autores de las maldiciones, destrozándoles.

-¡Lanzas mentales! –Varios Mortífagos cayeron al suelo tras sufrir un fuerte ataque que los había dejado en coma por muerte cerebral cortesía del pelirrojo -¡Muro cerebral! –cinco Mortífagos que se dirigían hacia él con las varitas en alto se estrellaron ante una pared invisible que los dejó medio muertos. Tras eso, pivotó con el bastón extendido en su mano derecha cortando a ocho vampiros. Sacó uno de sus revólveres y disparó varias veces al cielo acabando con dos gigantes. Vio como un vampiro que portaba dos peligrosas cimitarras luchaba contra su novia, la cual le iba llevando una pequeña ventaja al no dejarle atacar. Sonrió para sí. La chica había aprendido bien la lección de ahogar al rival en una pelea. Cinco vampiros, armados cada uno de ellos con una espada, se dispusieron a ayudar a su compañero cuando el pelirrojo les barró el paso con su espada.

-Yo seré vuestro oponente –declaró Drake y acertó a uno en el corazón con un rayo blanco. Uno de sus adversarios intentó morderle pero el joven se apartó _in extremis_ haciendo que el ser nocturno se diera de bruces contra el suelo. Un disparo en la nuca hizo el resto -¿Alguien más quiere venir?

Los dos vampiros que restaban se dispusieron a atacarle a la vez, siendo el ataque bloqueado por el arma del pelirrojo, que hizo un molinete desviando las espadas y cortó a ambos de un simple ataque. Vio como Brunilda acababa con el gigante que restaba de un balazo en la frente con su Mk 23 y como veinte Mortífagos se dispusieron a matarla con una maldición asesina cada uno.

-¡MURO BLANCO! –gritó, interponiendo un muro de luz entre ellos dos y las maldiciones asesinas.

Disparó en el cielo, dando muerte al gigante que le restaba, y se dispuso a atacar a un Mortífago cuando le dispararon unas veinte maldiciones asesinas. Se giró sorprendida, esperando que la muerte la alcanzara, cuando oyó un grito y un muro blanco se interpuso entre ella y los hechizos.

-¿QUÉ? –Gritó, sorprendida. Se apuntó el darle las gracias a su novio más tarde cuando lo vio. Su cara daba miedo. Un aura a veces negra a veces blanca le estaba rodeando y su pelo se levantaba hacia arriba como si el viento lo moviera.

-¡CAPRICCIO! –gritó el pelirrojo. Unos cincuenta rayos, algunos de ellos blancos, otros negros, salieron disparados de sus manos, asesinando a un buen número de Mortífagos junto con varios licántropos y los vampiros que quedaban -¡CUCHILLAS! –el mismo número de cuchillas, con las mismas características, acabó de limpiar el panorama. Los Mortífagos empezaron a retirarse debido al miedo que les provocaba la imponente figura de Drake Jacobsen. Cuando no quedaba nadie en la zona, Brunilda abrazó por detrás a su novio.

-¡DRAKE! –Gritó la rubia.

Estaba embutido por la rabia cuando oyó a su amada gritar su nombre, haciéndole sacar de su trance. Notó como Brunilda lo abrazaba por detrás, logrando que su rabia se apaciguara.

-Gracias –susurró el pelirrojo lo suficientemente alto como para que solo la chica le oyera. Se giró con cuidado y, tras corresponder el abrazo a su amada, le dio un beso en los labios aguantándolo durante unos diez segundos. Justo cuando los de la Orden empezaban a aparecer, el pelirrojo y la rubia decidieron desaparecer del mapa. Bastante cabreaditos estaban con los de la orden del pollo asado, como ellos la llamaban, como para discutir con ellos por su falta de puntualidad.

**Bueno, capítulo terminado. En este hay que decir que la parte que iría como sexto capítulo casi no avanza nada en la trama, es casi pura acción en la cual nos muestran a Drake dominar (al fin) un poco la luz. El siguiente cap, si bien algo de acción habrá, será más centrado en la trama de esta historia (no se porqué pero me parece que, a no ser que coloque algo de relleno, no me saldrá una cosa muy larga). Bueno, hasta aquí os dejo.**


	7. 6 El primero a la causa

**Bueno, bueno, aquí otro capítulo. No sé cuanto tardaré en subir el siguiente (me he enganchado a un juego que vicia bastante), pero intentaré que sea algo más largo que este. Simplemente diré que, a partir de los sucesos de este habrán algunos cambios en la historia (no serán muy drásticos, pero algo habrá).**

**Bien, empezemos a responder a los reviews. A todos aquellos que tengan miedo de comentar decirles que se animen (o eso o sino no me cuadraría que tuviera tan pocos lectores).**

**Zarkan: No te pienses, a partir de aquí ya no será tan cabezota, después de todo ahora puede que le considere enemigo. Todo esto está por ver aún.**

**Dark Mare Dragon: Pues sí, ya está la parejita formada. De hecho, creo que, románticamente hablando, la historia se centrará en estos dos personajes (puede que incluya alguna otra, pero soy mal dado cara al romance). Y Dumbledore creo que ya sabe que no podrá controlar a Drake.**

**Y tienes razón lo de Ron. Es más, desde mi punto de vista, Drake me parece más santo que él (y eso que lo pinto con un carácter bastante… peliagudo).**

**Draon-mll: Gracias por el comentario. Puede que coloque alguna más, pero aún está todo por ver.**

Cap. 6: El primero a la causa.

-¡CRUCIO! –gritaba una figura con calva, sin nariz y ojos rojos. Estaba bastante enfadado debido al fracaso del ataque en Liverpool -¡Cuatrocientos Mortífagos, cincuenta vampiros, cincuenta licántropos, diez gigantes cien dementores y habéis fracasado en vuestra misión!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! –Gritaban los Mortífagos que en ese momento estaban siendo torturados -¡ES…! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE DERROTARLES!

-¿CÓMO QUE IMPOSIBLE? –Rugió Voldemort, ya fuera de sus casillas -¡PASA QUE SOIS TAN IDIOTAS QUE OS DEJÁIS DERROTAR POR DOS TIPARRACOS! ¡CRUCIO!

Y es que estaba realmente cabreado por culpa de Drake y su chica.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHHH! –Gritaron los Mortífagos -¡La… la chica es una fuerte adversaria! Y por no hablar del idiota de Jacobsen, ¡no hay maldición que le afecte! Todas le atraviesan sin hacerle ni cosquillas.

-¡MENTIRA! ¡HELL IN LIF!

-¡! –Los Mortífagos continuaron gritando mientras notaban como si todos los huesos se les fueran rompiendo con un intenso dolor. Tras un minuto, uno de ellos cayó inconsciente y una espuma blanca empezaba a salirle de la boca, provocando que el heredero de Slytherin desenvainara su espada y se la clavara en el cuello matándole instantáneamente.

-Quiero que me consigáis las cabezas de Jacobsen y su chica –ordenó con un tono que destilaba odio –y si fracasáis, rezad para que sean ellos quien os maten.

Mientras, en Middlesbrough, podíamos ver a nuestros héroes dándose el placer de empezar la comida unas horas antes de lo habitual. Sin duda, la batalla les había abierto bastante el apetito.

-Me parece que Voldy está MUY jodido después de la humillación de hoy –comentó Drake con una sonrisa en la cara. Después de todo, ellos dos se habían bastado para acabar con la mayoría de los Mortífagos. Brunilda rió por el comentario de su novio.

-Lo mismo creo, cariño –respondió la chica –además de que te has hecho más poderoso.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó el pelirrojo extrañado.

-Ya dominas la luz –respondió la rubia –felicidades por eso.

-Gracias –respondió Drake –he de confesarte que no lo hubiera logrado sin ti.

El pelirrojo cerró sus ojos y, tras abrazarse a la chica, la besó en los labios. Estuvieron jugando con sus lenguas durante unos minutos mientras el chico recorría la espalda de la rubia con su mano derecha. Brunilda hacía lo mismo con la fornida espalda del pelirrojo, cuyos pelos parecían erizarse ante el contacto. Al cabo de unos minutos pararon debido a la falta de aire de ambos.

-No me cansaré de repetirlo –respondió Brunilda –pero es que besas fantásticamente.

-Gracias, y lo mismo digo, mi ángel –respondió Drake.

Ya por las cinco de la tarde habían decidido salir a pasear un rato, esta vez en Manchester. Era una ciudad bastante grande y, si bien no era como Londres, no tenía nada que envidiar a la capital. Habían ido a ver un partido del United, que había ganado al Wigan por 3 a 0. Y es que aunque no lo pareciera, Brunilda era una seguidora del fútbol, su equipo favorito de su país natal (Noruega) era el Rosenborg, campeón de la última edición. Si bien a Drake le gustaba un poco el fútbol (su equipo favorito a nivel inglés era el Manchester U. y a nivel internacional era seguidor del F.C. Barcelona), el pelirrojo prefería el balonmano, siendo su equipo favorito el IR Reikiavik, de Islandia, si bien a nivel internacional dudaba entre la sección de balonmano del Barça y el B.M. Ciudad Real. Ahora mismo se encontraban sentados en un banco mirando cómo se ponía el sol. Era una vista realmente maravillosa, ideal para una velada romántica.

-Esta puesta es realmente preciosa –susurró Brunilda.

-No tanto como alguien que está contemplándola conmigo justo ahora –respondió el pelirrojo mientras le ordenaba el pelo detrás de la oreja izquierda con su mano –y que nadie podrá separarnos.

Dicho esto, empezaron a besarse con pasión mientras se abrazaban suavemente y con cariño.

-Ejem, no sabía que fueras tan romántico, Drake –dijo una voz.

El pelirrojo reaccionó rápidamente y se giró con un revólver en su mano. Delante de él había un hombre pelirrojo con una tonalidad más clara que la suya y más corto. El hombre era un poco más bajo y grueso que él, y vestía con una chaqueta de cuero que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una camiseta negra y unos pantalones de piel de dragón del mismo color, y llevaba un tridente un poco más largo que su bastón en su espalda.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Drake, aún apuntándole con el revólver.

-Me llamo Charlie. Charlie Weasley –respondió el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quisiera aliarme a ti.

-No necesitamos aliados –respondió Drake con un tono vanidoso. El chico sabía que el pelirrojo decía la verdad (Legeremancia), pero consideraba que no necesitaba ayuda.

-Drake, por favor –dijo Brunilda.

-Pero Brunilda… -replicó el pelirrojo.

-Basta. Ten en cuenta que, por muy fuertes que seamos, no podremos acabar con todo el imperio de Voldemort nosotros solos. Tarde o temprano tendremos que buscar aliados.

-Vale –respondió el pelirrojo –pero primero quisiera comprobar tu nivel –dijo el pelirrojo mientras guardaba el revólver y desenvainaba su varita, la cual casi nunca utilizaba.

-Te demostraré de que soy capaz –respondió el otro pelirrojo mientras desenvainaba la suya.

-Nada de maldiciones mortales o que causen daños irreversibles –anunció Brunilda -1, 2… ¡TRES!

-¡Crastmin! –gritó Charlie

-¡Contundum! –respondió Drake

Dos rayos chocaron en el aire, amarillo el de Charlie y blanco el de Drake.

-¡Bombarda!

-¡Protego, incarcerous!

-¡Glacius, depulso, desmaius!

-¡Deflecto!

Una avalancha de rayos iba de un lado a otro, mientras ambos se protegían y atacaban con fuerza.

-¡Repelio!

Drake salió despedido hacia atrás. Y es que su técnica de cuerpo oscuro no le protegía de hechizos que afectaran a su movimiento como repelio o depulso. Dio una voltereta en el aire y cayó bien.

-¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer? -¡Averno!

Un rayo de color ámbar salió de su varita dirigiéndose hacia Charlie.

-¡Black wall! –un escudo negro protegió al otro pelirrojo devolviendo el ataque a Drake, el cual lo recibió absorbiéndolo con la oscuridad -¿Pero qué…?

-¡No te distraigas en un duelo, Contundum! –un rayo blanco golpeó a Charlie en la cara.

-¡Ugh! –gritó el pelirrojo, el cual se dirigió hacia Drake para deslizarse por el suelo y golpearle en la espinilla con el pie tirándolo al suelo. Se levantaron y, entonces, el más joven de los dos pelirrojos le propinó al otro una patada en el muslo a la vez que recibía un puñetazo en el estómago.

-¡Ugh! Pegas fuerte, Charlie –dijo Drake mientras se llevaba una mano al estómago.

-Lo mismo digo, Drake –respondió el aludido mientras lanzaba una bola de fuego al pelirrojo, el cual se limitó a esquivarla para contraatacar con un rayo blanco que no golpeó a su objetivo por micras.

-¡Prueba esto! ¡Rayo ardiente! –gritó Weasley mientras un rayo de llamas se dirigía hacia Drake.

-¡Llama rotora! –una espiral de fuego cruzó el espacio que había entre el rayo y su objetivo impactando ambos en el medio con una explosión. Charlie cruzó las llamas para propinarle un puñetazo a Drake en la cara, el cual se apoyó en el suelo y levantó a su atacante con una fuerte patada en el estómago. Rectificaron sus posturas para caer de pie.

-Veamos cómo te desenvuelves con ese tridente –respondió Drake mientras cogía su bastón. Charlie hizo lo mismo en su tridente y empezaron a correr hacia el otro para atacarse, chocando sus ataques en el aire. Drake deslizó su vara por el asta del arma de su enemigo para intentar golpearle con ella pero su rival saltó hacia atrás esquivando el golpe y lanzó un ataque vertical con el tridente, obligando a Drake a defenderse con su arma. Entonces, Drake apartó el tridente con un giro de sus brazos y golpeó de revés la cara de su enemigo con el bastón.

-¡Argh! –gritó el pelirrojo al recibir el golpe, respondiendo con una estocada de su arma que Drake esquivó para propinarle una patada en el mentón y lanzarle un golpe horizontal, pero logró reaccionar a tiempo para interponer el tridente en la trayectoria del golpe.

-Pude haberte matado una vez –respondió el pelirrojo mientras se defendía de un contraataque del otro pelirrojo, el cual, después, le rozó la mejilla con su arma.

-Lo mismo digo –replicó mientras le propinaba a Drake una patada en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder varios metros. Charlie se dispuso a atacar horizontalmente con el tridente, pero Drake se tumbó al suelo y le cogió del tobillo para desequilibrarlo y tumbarlo al suelo.

-¡Uaaaah! –gritó Charlie mientras se caía hacia el suelo desequilibrado por la acción de Drake, que le había pillado por sorpresa. El pelirrojo se levantó y cogió su bastón y atacó verticalmente a Charlie con él, pero el otro pelirrojo logró esquivar el golpe y coger su tridente. Hizo un remolino con la vara sin efecto debido al tridente, y golpeó verticalmente, pero Charlie, con una estocada de su tridente, logró atrapar el bastón y lo desarmó con un giro de muñeca.

-¡Puño aéreo! –gritó Jacobsen dando un puñetazo en el aire. Charlie notó como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo en el estómago y soltó el tridente cayendo al suelo. Drake se apresuró a coger el arma y apuntó con ella al cuello de su rival.

-Eres fuerte, pero todavía te queda bastante que aprender –reconoció el que estaba de pie. Dejó el tridente al lado de su propietario y le ofreció la mano. Charlie la aceptó y se levantó.

-Tienes razón. Pero por cierto, ¿Qué técnica era esa del "puño aéreo?

-Magia marcial –respondió el pelirrojo –una magia oriental que mezcla las artes marciales con la magia –explicó ante la cara extrañada del otro pelirrojo –bueno, ten este papel. Léelo y luego quémalo.

Charlie así lo hizo.

**Bien, capítulo terminado. Más que nada en este quería hacerle entender a Jacobsen de que necesitaría algún aliado si quería tener éxito en su cruzada anti-Voldemort (Dumbledore es un caso aparte). Y puede que Charlie no sea el único aliado, al igual de que puede que haya gente que cambie de bando. Aún está todo por ver.**


	8. 7 Un pequeño trabajito

**Bueno, por fin subo otro capítulo. Me ha costado un poco pensar ideas, y es que no podía dedicarme a ir lanzado y acabar la historia en dos meses, y he decidido colocar por aquí algunos que, si bien intentaré que sean buenos, no avanzarán mucho en la historia. Si queréis podéis darme alguna que otra sugerencia.**

**En el apartado de los reviews hoy estoy un poco más contento. Solo espero que la cosa siga así.**

**Dark Mare Dragon: Gracias por tu comentario. Pues sí, es una idea algo rebuscada, pero así es. No eres el único que piensa igual.**

**Zarkan: Gracias por tu comentario. En este no se sabe mucho, pero probablemente en el próximo capítulo se una alguien más (no diré de qué bando proviene)**

**Satorichiva: Sí, son leales a Dumbledore, es cierto, pero lo de Charlie viene a ser la excepción que confirma la regla. Sus motivos estarán en este capítulo.**

**Lalo80: Gracias por tu comentario. Ya sabes, si tienes dudas, responded.**

Cap. 7: Un pequeño trabajito.

Habían estado entrenando durante una semana, si bien a los habitantes de la mansión de Middlesbrough les pareció haber entrenado un año entero. Eso se debía debido a una de las características que Drake descubrió al volver a Inglaterra con Brunilda, y la había utilizado para entrenarla debido a que, si no, les hubiera faltado tiempo. Ahora mismo, Drake y Charlie estaban en el gimnasio entrenando su físico.

-Cuatrocientas noventa y ocho… cuatrocientas noventa y nueve… y quinientas –contaba el más joven de los dos (Drake) mientras levantaba unas pesas casi el doble de grandes que él. Ambos se encontraban vistiendo solamente un pantalón de deporte. Y no había duda, ambos tenían la musculatura bastante marcada.

-Je, sin duda cualquier chica caería ante nosotros si nos viera ahora, maestro –rió Charlie, refiriéndose al aspecto que tenían ahora. El cuerpo de Charlie se había adelgazado un par de centímetros a la vez que había ganado masa muscular y definición.

-Calla, Charlie –respondió el aludido –o sino Brunilda me cortara los cojones –y es que el cuerpo de Drake había mejorado mucho desde que hizo dieciséis años. El niño enclenque de entonces se había desarrollado físicamente hasta alcanzar la definición actual –Y eso que empecé entrenando mi físico para distraerme –recordó. A raíz de los sucesos ocurridos la mentalidad de Drake había cambiado radicalmente, y es que sus ex amigos se sorprendían al verlo cada día con una chica diferente, convirtiéndose de repente en un donjuán, volviéndose un joven misterioso. Cosa que no se habían esperado. Casi el 75 % de las chicas que fueron a su escuela cayeron bajo sus pies en tan solo un año. Pero claro, desde que abandonó su escuela volvió a cambiar radicalmente, volviéndose un ente solitario al que solo le preocupaba conseguir poder con tal de llevar a cabo su venganza, frío y cruel con quien se le cruzaba en el camino. Y así hasta que conoció a Brunilda. Y es que le debía mucho a la rubia, o al menos eso pensaba.

Por otra parte, desde la muerte de sus padres, Charlie abandonó la Orden y se dedicó a la cría de dragones en Rumanía a la vez que aprendía de ellos para regresar un día a por venganza. Si bien el segundo Weasley de la generación post-primera guerra no tuvo un pasado tan traumático como el de Drake, también tuvo lo suyo. Su novia, una escocesa pelirroja como él y una buena espadachina, murió a manos de un Colacuerno húngaro desbocado sin que él pudiera hacer nada. Pero peor fue el hecho de enterarse de que ese Colacuerno estaba siendo provocado por varios Mortífagos. Entonces, decidió entrenarse seriamente para regresar a Inglaterra y vengarse de Voldemort y de Dumbledore, pues sabía que el viejo chocho podría haber tenido algo que ver.

Ya habían terminado con la sesión de gimnasio. Ahora mismo estaban descansando en su mansión cuando apareció Brunilda con un papel en la mano.

-Drake, cariño, mira esto –dijo la chica mientras le daba el papel a su novio. El chico lo leyó.

"_Necesitamos ayuda. Cada año un basilisco gigante aparece en nuestro pueblo y asesina a una persona al azar. Pagaremos gustosamente a quien nos libre de esa pesadilla"_ –rezaba en el papel. Drake sonrió.

-Esta es una buena oportunidad para probarte, Charlie –dijo Drake alegre –no es nada imposible para ti, pero te llevará algo de marcha. Hace tiempo que no cogemos nuestras armas.

-Tienes razón, Drake –respondió el aludido –por fin podré comprobar cuanto he mejorado.

Diez minutos después, los dos pelirrojos estaban en el pueblo equipados con sus armas y unas gafas anti-basilisco, que les protegería de la maldición de muerte ocular de la serpiente. Llevaban además un frasco cada uno de lágrimas de fénix (Drake sabía por experiencia ajena que era el único antídoto eficaz). Era un lugar perdido en el norte de Irlanda, donde todavía no había llegado el terror de Voldemort. Se dirigieron hacia lo que parecía ser el ayuntamiento, donde había un mago que parecía estar rezando.

-Nos hemos enterado de vuestro problema –dijo Charlie al mago.

-Por fin algo de ayuda –respondió el mago, un anciano con el pelo y la barba desordenados –en teoría hoy es cuando tiene que venir el basilisco.

-¿Por dónde aparecerá? –preguntó Drake.

-Siempre aparece por el oeste, pero a veces se desvía un poco –respondió el anciano.

Los dos jóvenes se aparecieron en el oeste.

-Pronto aparecerá –pronosticó Drake.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó su acompañante.

-Fácil. Estoy empezando a oír sus susurros.

-¿Sabes pársel?

-Un poco –respondió Drake –lo aprendí mientras estaba viajando. Es bastante fácil comparado con otros idiomas.

Dos minutos más tarde, una gigantesca serpiente de unos diez metros de largo había aparecido en la zona. Los dos chicos se dieron cuenta y se levantaron.

-Vaya –respondió Charlie –no ha tardado mucho.

El basilisco solo siseó

-¿Qué ha dicho? –preguntó el mayor de los pelirrojos.

-Dice que nos va a comer –respondió Drake –_muere_ (lo que está en cursiva está en pársel)

Dicho esto, lanzó un rayo blanco que impacto en la piel de la serpiente sin hacerle nada. El basilisco dio un latigazo con la lengua, obligando a los chicos a saltar para evitar ser golpeados.

-¡Llama rotora! –Invocó Charlie –una espiral de fuego se dirigió hacia la serpiente sin hacerle nada -¡Látigo llameante!

Una lengua de fuego atizó al basilisco sin hacerle más que un arañazo que ni siquiera le atravesó las escamas. La serpiente se lanzó encima de él, fallando por poco y lanzó otro latigazo con su cola, golpeando a Drake y lanzándole unos diez metros.

-¡Ugh! –gritó el pelirrojo, mientras se volvía a levantar -¡Estallido!

Una explosión de llamas se produjo en el lugar donde estaba el cuerpo del basilisco, sin hacer nada más que enfurecerle. Drake se dirigió corriendo hacia él y saltó para propinarle un puñetazo en donde un humano tendría una de las mejillas.

-¡Capriccio negro! –gritó Charlie. Diez rayos negros golpearon al bicho, siendo el intento tan útil como los anteriores -¡Maldición! ¡Su piel es casi impenetrable!

-¡Joder! –Respondió Drake -¡No sabía que tuvieran la piel tan dura! ¡El que yo maté hace casi nueve años la tenía más blanda!

-Debe de ser una especie diferente –respondió Charlie -¡Perforador de llamas!

Un cono de fuego empezó a rotar mientras intentaba traspasar la dura piel del basilisco. Al cabo de diez segundos, el cono desapareció, habiendo perforado solo un centímetro de las escamas de la cosa. Sacó su tridente y corrió hacia el dorso, clavando allí el arma sin hacerle daño.

-¿Se te ocurre algo, Drake?

-No lo sé. Es la primera vez que me enfrento a una criatura de este calibre –respondió el pelirrojo mientras intentaba cortarla en dos con su bastón, sin hacer daño. El basilisco le golpeó con la cola y se abalanzó hacia él con la boca abierta, listo para morderle, pero Drake le lanzó una piedra que había en el suelo, haciendo que siseara de dolor.

-Creo que lo tengo –respondió Jacobsen.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó su acompañante.

-Atácale a la cabeza –ordenó Drake –creo que es su punto débil.

-De acuerdo, ¡sanctus! –respondió Charlie mientras le lanzaba un sello de luz a la cabeza al basilisco, haciendo que siseara de dolor.

-¡Llama blanca! –Drake lanzó una bola de fuego blanco al lugar donde el sanctus de Charlie había impactado haciendo que soltara otro grito. Colocó las manos con los dedos mirando hacia la cabeza de la serpiente -¡Escopeta negra!

Diez bolas negras golpearon la cabeza del monstruo, haciéndole retroceder. Charlie cogió el tridente y lo lanzó hacia la boca de la gran serpiente, atravesándole el paladar y llegándole al cerebro, produciéndole la muerte inmediata.

-Bien hecho, Charlie –alabó Drake mientras el aludido recuperaba su tridente –ha costado pero lo hemos hecho. Ahora vamos a absorberle su poder.

Dicho esto, ambos pelirrojos se colocaron al lado de la serpiente y colocaron sus palmas encima, las cuales empezaron a soltar un destello negro mientras unos rayos se metían dentro de ellas. Con una espada de fuego, el más joven de los pelirrojos le amputó la cabeza al basilisco para asegurarse de su muerte y llevarla al pueblo.

-Señor, aquí tiene la cabeza del basilisco –habló Drake.

-Gracias, muchachos. No es mucho, pero tomad esto –les entregó una bolsa hecha de hilo de plata. Drake miró dentro de la bolsa. Dentro había unas 2000 monedas de oro, que parecían ser verdaderas.

-A ustedes –respondió el pelirrojo –Charlie, podemos volver a casa.

**Bueno, capítulo acabado. Lamento decir que sea casi todo relleno, pero es que, como he dicho antes, no quiero acabar toda la historia de un tirón. Simplemente deciros que buenas fiestas, ya que no creo que actualice durante estas semanas. Hasta otra.**


	9. 8 El mercenario

**Vaya, he de reconocer que he tenido que salirme de mis planes. En teoría no iba a subir nada hasta el enero, pero al aburrirme un poco (algunos autores no actualizaban y ahora estamos en vacaciones) decidí subir este capítulo.**

**Bueno, ahora a responder al review. No diré nada malo, pues entiendo que estaréis ya de vacaciones y no tendréis Internet. Vamos allá.**

**Zarkan: Gracias por comentar, me alegro que te haya gustado, pese a lo corto que es. Espero que te guste este.**

Cap. 8: El mercenario.

Ya habían llegado a casa. Drake había descubierto que cada una de esas monedas tenía un valor parecido a unos 1000 galeones cada una de ellas, logrando alcanzar un gran valor, además de que se rellenaba cada 3 meses siempre que hubiera una de esas monedas dentro. Ahora mismo, los tres estaban entrenándose duramente, pues sabían que nunca tendrían demasiado poder y que siempre podían mejorar sus capacidades.

-Oye Brunilda –se oyó decir a Drake, el cual estaba levantando unas pesas el triple de pesadas que él.

-¿Sí, cariño? –preguntó la rubia mientras remaba con la máquina de remo.

-He estado pensando en lo que dijiste cuando conocimos a Charlie –respondió.

-¿Y? –preguntó otra vez la chica.

-Que podríamos expandirnos. Ya sabes, reclutar aliados. Como más seamos más probabilidades tendremos de destrozar a Voldemort.

-Tienes razón. ¿Pero cómo? No podemos chantajear o sobornar a la gente, nos volvería iguales a ellos.

-Es verdad –respondió Drake –solo pienso reclutar a gente que quiera unirse a nosotros. Aunque ya tengo algunos nombres pensados.

Mientras, en un lugar desconocido…

-He oído hablar de ti, Mascrow. Eres un eficaz mercenario y un terrible guerrero –dijo Voldemort.

-Mande y se cumplirá, mi señor –dijo el tal Mascrow. Era un hombre alto y de cuerpo tonificado, si bien no era musculoso, de pelo castaño claro y ojos marrones. Llevaba una katana en su espalda y varios cuchillos en su cinturón. Vestía un viejo chaleco abierto que le llegaba hasta la cintura y unos pantalones desgastados.

-Quiero que busques a Drake Jacobsen y que me traigas su cabeza. Te pagaré 100 galeones ahora… y 9900 más cuando me traigas su cabeza –ordenó el calvo.

-10000 galeones… tienes un trato –respondió Mascrow.

Drake había salido un rato fuera de su mansión. Era ya plena noche, y ese día no tenía sueño. Es más, tenía un mal presentimiento. Algo le decía que Voldemort tramaba algo. Miró su alrededor. Una presencia extraña estaba por ahí cerca. Sabía que no podían descubrir donde estaba su casa, pero no quería arriesgarse a que los Mortífagos atacaran Middlesbrough. Se colocó su capa de invisibilidad y corrió hacia un hueco que había cerca de la mansión, donde se la quitó. Volvió a salir. Cerró los ojos y sacó la lengua. Encima del tejado de uno de los edificios había un fuerte cambio de temperatura, demasiado acentuado como para ser invierno. Se apareció en el tejado cerca de esa presencia.

-No creas que no te he visto –dijo el pelirrojo mientras apuntaba a la nada con sus dedos índice y corazón.

-Mierda, me has descubierto –dijo una voz. En el lugar donde Drake estaba apuntando, una figura con el pelo castaño claro que le llegaba a los hombros y con una katana en su espalda se reveló –y yo que pensaba que estaba perfectamente camuflado.

-Pues ya ves que no –respondió Drake –después de todo, te pude detectar mediante tu calor corporal, y tu aura no pasaba muy… desapercibida, que digamos.

-Eres más listo de lo que creía –respondió el desconocido –pero demasiado necio. Tenía planeado matarte sin que te dieras cuenta, Jacobsen. Ahora no me queda más remedio que hacerlo directamente. ¡Avada Kedavra!

El desconocido se giró rápidamente mientras un rayo verde salía de su mano, la cual llevaba enfundada en un guante negro que llevaba una gema en las puntas de los dedos. El rayo impactó justo en el pecho de Drake, haciendo que emitiera una energía negra que absorbió el hechizo.

-Vaya –respondió el desconocido –me pregunto por qué no ha funcionado.

-Lo siento por ti –respondió Drake -¡Averno!

Un rayo ámbar salió de la mano del pelirrojo en dirección al desconocido, el cual experimentó la misma reacción que Drake antes.

-Jejejejeje, ¿sorprendido, Jacobsen? –preguntó el desconocido con sorna

-No. Es más, así la cosa tendrá más diversión –expuso Drake –pero al menos quisiera saber el nombre de quien quiere matarme.

-No me importa que sepas quien soy –respondió el desconocido –me llamo Mascrow. Es más, incluso me permitiré el lujo de decirte porque te voy a matar.

-Creo que ya lo sé. Voldemort, ¿verdad? –afirmó Drake.

-¡NO OSES DECIR EL NOMBRE DEL SEÑOR TENEBROSO! –gritó Mascrow mientras lanzaba un rayo negro hacia donde estaba Drake, el cual creó un muro blanco que lo desvió hacia el cielo. Entonces, Drake saltó para esquivar una onda horizontal y realizó una pirueta para caer detrás de Mascrow y le propinó una segada circular que el castaño evitó con un salto mientras desenvainaba su espada y atacó hacia donde estaba Drake, que se defendió rápidamente con su bastón y le propinó un puntapié en la rodilla haciéndole retroceder con un quejido de dolor. El pelirrojo dio un golpe vertical con el bastón, que Mascrow detuvo con su katana, y lanzó una bola blanca, que el castaño esquivó por poco. Entonces, Drake intentó golpearlo de nuevo con el bastón, pero su enemigo volvió a bloquearlo de nuevo. Siguiendo su estilo de ahogar al rival, Drake continuó atacándole con el bastón, impidiéndole realizar ninguna acción ofensiva.

-¡Muere! –gritó el pelirrojo mientras golpeaba verticalmente con su vara, siendo el ataque bloqueado por el sable de Mascrow. Forcejearon durante un par de segundos

-¡Repelio! –gritó el castaño. Drake salió disparado hacia atrás -¡lanzas negras! –diez rayos con forma de lanza golpearon al pelirrojo, provocándole unas cuantas heridas considerables. El chico cayó al suelo, dándose un fuerte golpe.

-¡Aaargh! –masculló Drake en el suelo intentando levantarse. Sentía un fuerte dolor en los puntos que habían sido golpeados por las lanzas negras que le dificultaba moverse. Una cadena de hierro lo rodeó por el cuello y notó como iba apretándole, dificultándole la respiración.

-¡Jajajajaja! –Rió Mascrow -¡sufre como has hecho sufrir a mi señor!

En esto, Drake sacó su revólver e intentó apuntar hacia el mercenario, costándole un poco debido al intenso dolor que sentía en el cuello y la falta de oxígeno. Así pronto quedaría inconsciente. Disparó. La bala impactó en el suelo, a dos centímetros del pie de Mascrow, el cual aflojó un poco la tensión de la cadena debido al ruido. La siguiente bala le traspasó el brazo con el que sujetaba la cadena, haciendo que la soltara. Drake se llevó sus manos al cuello, liberándoselo y corrió hacia el castaño a mano desnuda, golpeándole con un fuerte puñetazo en toda la mejilla. El castaño se levantó y golpeó de una patada a Drake por el gemelo, tirándolo de nuevo al suelo con una pirueta aérea, pero el pelirrojo se levantó y le aventó un puñetazo reforzado con magia en el estómago, enviándole varios metros hacia atrás.

-La has cagado, Drake –sentenció Mascrow -¡Atmósfera negra!

De pronto, el aire empezó a enrarecerse mientras un campo de protección se formaba en la zona.

-¡Sanctus! –gritó el pelirrojo. No pasó nada. Se quedó algo extrañado -¡AAAAAAH!

Un rayo negro le acababa de alcanzar en el pecho, causándole un daño de cojones. Cayó arrodillado debido al dolor.

-No podrás utilizar la luz en este ambiente –explicó Mascrow –estás acabado, ¡Capriccio negro!

Diez rayos negros golpearon a Drake, tirándolo al suelo. El pelirrojo se levantó con muchas dificultades.

-Este ambiente… -murmuró por lo bajo. Estaba notando como su ánimo decaía, dando paso a sus peores pesadillas. Su cuerpo empezó a transformarse. Sus ojos adquirieron un tono rojizo y la intensidad del color de su cabello aumentó. A la vez, sus músculos se colocaron tensos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó en un suave tono el mercenario. Drake tomó su bastón y, tras teletransportarse delante de su enemigo, le golpeó con él en toda la nariz, haciéndolo sangrar. Lanzó una onda negra, que no cortó a Mascrow por poco, y le volvió a golpear con el bastón, pero esta vez el castaño bloqueó el ataque por muy poco.

-Jejejejeje –rió el pelirrojo –has firmado tu sentencia de muerte -Se relamió los labios, pensando en que sabor tendría la sangre de Mascrow -¡Patada negra!

Una fuerte patada golpeó en el estómago de Mascrow, enviándolo hacia atrás y sacándole una fuerte expresión de dolor. Le había reventado un intestino. Vio como el mercenario se levantaba con muchas dificultades y se llevaba una mano al abdomen.

-¡Luz infernal!

Un resplandor negro como la noche se formó alrededor del castaño. Cinco segundos más tarde, Mascrow estaba tumbado en el suelo con el cuerpo seriamente dañado. Apenas podía mantenerse consciente.

-¡Hahahahaha! –Rió Drake -¡Mírate! ¿Pensabas que podrías derrotarme?

-Ca… cabrón –masculló Mascrow entre dientes. Apenas podía levantarse.

-¡Mírate! ¡Apenas puedes sostenerte! –Drake colocó sus manos a los lados, con los dedos índice y corazón apuntando hacia el castaño. Las adelantó -¡Metralletas negras!

Un seguido de bolas negras empezaron a salir de los dedos del pelirrojo para ir impactando en todo el cuerpo de Mascrow, que iba temblando a cara disparo que recibía, que no eran pocos. Al final, cinco minutos después de empezar el ataque, Drake paró mientras observaba el cuerpo del castaño caer al suelo sin vida. Notó como el campo que había colocado Mascrow estaba desapareciendo, permitiéndole salir a su poder de luz. Notó un fuerte dolor en el pecho, fruto de la lucha interna de sus magias de luz y oscuridad. Cayó al suelo. Vio como una chica con el pelo rubio recogido en una coleta salía fuera de la casa.

-¡DRAKE! –gritaba la chica mientras corría hacia él. El aludido notó como la chica lo abrazaba delicada pero firmemente.

-Bru… Brunilda –respondió el pelirrojo con un tono suave. Ahora que se había recuperado notaba un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo, fruto de los ataques que había recibido.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó la rubia.

-Gracias –respondió el pelirrojo –Bueno, más o menos.

La chica cogió su brazo derecho y se lo pasó por el hombro para levantarle. Una vez estuvieron en la habitación del chico, Brunilda empezó a sacarle la camiseta, quedándose sorprendida. Tenía al menos veinte agujeros bastante feos en su torso y una zona que estaba medio chamuscada donde el esternón. Cogió un pote, que contenía lágrimas de fénix, y empezó a esparcirlo por el cuerpo del pelirrojo, el cual soltaba un quejido de dolor cada vez que le tocaban el pecho.

-Aguanta, cariño –decía Brunilda en voz baja, pero lo suficiente alto como para ser oída por el pelirrojo –Ya falta poco.

Veinte segundos después, el pecho de Drake estaba no como nuevo, pero al menos sus heridas estaban mejor. Brunilda le apuntó con la mano.

-Férula –dijo la rubia. Unas vendas empezaron a enroscarse en el pecho del pelirrojo sujetándolo -¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

-Un tal Mascrow –respondió Drake –un mercenario contratado por Voldemort.

Brunilda se llevó las manos a la boca al oír esto, ya que significaba que Voldemort tenía una idea de donde estaban.

-Tranquila. Tengo un castillo cerca del Valle de Godric, con más capacidad y más fuerte. Y mirándolo por el lado bueno, podríamos contactar con alguien que nos ayudaría.

-Alex… -murmuró la chica, intuyendo lo que quería hacer Drake.

Al día siguiente, los muchachos se trasladaron al castillo que poseía el pelirrojo en el Valle de Godric. Tras instalarse y encerrar a Bellatrix en una celda aún peor de la que tenía en Middlesbrough (esta además presentaba pinchos en las paredes), Drake decidió salir al pueblo, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el ayuntamiento.

Cinco minutos más tarde…

-Buenos días, Alex –dijo Drake. El pelirrojo estaba con el señor Fullbuster en su despacho de alcaldía.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Drake –respondió Alexander con un tono jovial –quisiera saber a qué debo el honor de recibir tu visita.

-Vayamos al grano –dijo Drake –quisiera proponerte una alianza.

-¿Una alianza?

-Sí –respondió el pelirrojo –estoy intentando crear algo digno de llamarse ejército para destruir a Voldemort.

-Y queréis que nos unamos a ustedes –dedujo Alex

-Solo si vosotros queréis –respondió Drake Quien quiera unirse puede alojarse tranquilamente en mi castillo, y quien no puede quedarse en el pueblo… al cual ocultaremos bajo un fidelius.

-¿Y quién sería el guardián secreto? –preguntó el mayor.

-Yo mismo –respondió el joven –ah, sí, me olvidaba. Tenéis un mes para responderme. Si no me decís nada, lo tomaré como negativa. Tranqui, no pasará nada.

**Bueno, por fin he terminado. Este, al contrario que el anterior, si que tiene algo de trama (si bien lo del mercenario era más para dar una excusa para cambiar de puesto y propiciar la continuidad). Ahora a ver cómo termina esto.**


	10. 9 Traición en la Orden

**Buff, por fin me digno a actualizar. He estado algo ocupado buscando buenas historias para leer (para mi gusto son pocas), ojeando en uno de mis mangas favoritos y pensando en cómo avanzar. Ha sido difícil, pero al fin he logrado crear un capítulo decente (desde mi punto de vista) sin tener que recurrir a ninguna batalla.**

**Ahora vamos a responder a los reviews. Me alegro por los que han posteado, y os animo a todos a postear vuestras dudas o sugerencias.**

**Zarkan: Gracias por tu comentario. Espero que te guste este.**

**Draon-mll: Podrías decirme el nombre, a ver si le echo un vistazo (tranquilo, no plagiaré). Me alegra que te guste mi forma de describir las peleas (realmente me encanta escribirlas, una buena historia no puede faltar de buenas peleas).**

**Sirius314: Gracias por tu comentario. Ojalá te guste el de hoy.**

**Verodelprado: Bienvenido a mi historia. Me alegra que te guste. Y tienes razón, le han jodido mucho, de hecho, me extraña que Rowling no hubiera decidido darle un tinte más oscuro a Harry en los dos últimos libros… hubiera sido un buen golpe de efecto.**

**¿Dios, tan evidente era lo de Brunilda? Bueno, que le haremos, el pairing ya está hecho, ahora solo queda encontrar a los otros.**

**Y para acabar, que Voldemort las tendrá canutas con la que se está cociendo en mi cabeza.**

**Bueno, gracias a todos vosotros por comentar.**

Cap. 9: Traición en la Orden.

Ya había pasado una semana desde el encuentro de Drake con Mascrow, suceso que había marcado profundamente al joven. No es que tuviera pesadillas ni nada de eso, pero el haber sufrido tanto en una pelea individual le había hecho obsesionarse con su entrenamiento, el cual había multiplicado por diez. A veces se pasaba días enteros en el gimnasio del castillo del Valle de Godric o en la sala de entrenamiento mágico.

Sus compañeros estaban preocupados. Por un lado, Charlie se estaba preocupando por su amigo, ya que hacía tiempo que no les decía nada a él y a Brunilda. Temía que se hubiera encerrado en sí mismo y que se hubiera obsesionado con el poder.

Por el otro lado, Brunilda estaba visiblemente preocupada por el estado de Drake. Algo le decía que, si no hacía nada, podría recaer de nuevo en la oscuridad en la que estuvo hasta que empezaron su relación. Suponiendo que ahora mismo estaría en el gimnasio, se dirigió hacia allí. Lo vio entrenándose con unas pesas que cuadruplicaban su peso. En esos pocos días, los músculos del pelirrojo habían ganado un montón de definición y, si bien no estaban tan exagerados como los de los culturistas, ahora mismo la figura de su novio se había vuelto más gruesa, alcanzando el tipo de un jugador de balonmano. Pesaba aproximadamente unos 120 kg y medía metro noventa y cinco de altura aproximadamente. Se acercó a él.

-Drake, tenemos que hablar –dijo, con un tono algo inseguro.

-Ya estamos hablando –respondió cínicamente el pelirrojo mientras dejaba las pesas en el mostrador con su magia.

-Me refiero a algo importante –expuso la rubia –he notado un fuerte cambio en tu actitud a raíz de "eso".

-Es cierto –admitió Drake –pero tengo que hacer esto. Si apenas he podido contra ese cazarrecompensas estúpido, no podré hacerle ni un rasguño a Voldemort o a Dumbledore si no me hago más fuerte.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que te tengas que encerrar en ti mismo, Drake –replicó la rubia.

-Esto es algo que estoy obligado a hacer. No por el mundo mágico, no por quien quiero, sino por mi orgullo. Juré venganza por todo lo que me hizo, y no estaré satisfecho hasta que la cumpla –dijo el pelirrojo.

-No tienes que ponerte tanta carga encima, Drake –respondió la chica –nos tienes a nosotros. Por favor, recuérdalo.

Drake cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza. Por su expresión estaba intentando contenerse las lágrimas.

-Lo pasé muy mal –reconoció –cuando usó la atmósfera negra, todas mis pesadillas y malos momentos me asaltaron. Toda la oscuridad de mi corazón se me fue al cuerpo y perdí el control de mi mismo. Si solo pudiera controlarme mientras estoy en ese estado…

-Debe de ser terrible –dijo Brunilda mientras empezaba a acariciarle el pelo a Drake –el ver a todos tus peores momentos pasar por delante de ti y no poder hacer nada.

-No sabes lo que se siente –respondió Drake mientras una lágrima silenciosa recorría su mejilla izquierda –ver como todos aquellos a los que quieres van cayendo delante de ti y no poder hacer nada… ojalá no tengas que sufrirlo.

-No tienes que martirizarte por esto, Drake –dijo la chica mientras abrazaba a su novio por la espalda –estaremos a tu lado.

-Gracias –respondió Drake con un tono que denotaba sinceridad. Giró lentamente su cabeza, conectando sus labios con los de la mujer a la que amaba, compartiendo un beso cálido y romántico. Varios segundos más tarde…

-Por fin te encuentro… -dijo una voz que ambos reconocieron como Charlie, haciendo que se separaran de repente –eeh… lo siento.

-No pasa nada, Charlie –respondió la rubia.

-¿Qué querías, tío? –preguntó Drake con un tono despreocupado.

-Quería hablar contigo, pero veo que estás ocupado –respondió el pelinaranja (el tono de pelo Weasley es más bien tirando a naranja, al menos desde mi punto de vista) –me alegro que te hayas recuperado.

-Gracias. No sé qué haría sin vosotros –admitió el pelirrojo.

-Probablemente estarías ya en plena oscuridad, amenazando el mundo.

-Bueno, ¿Qué os parece si vamos al Caldero chorreante a tomar unas copas? –preguntó Weasley.

-¿Por qué no? –Respondió Drake –esperen un momento, que me saco el sudor.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde (más que nada porque Drake amaba estar bajo el agua caliente), el pelirrojo apareció duchado y vestido. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro bastante pesada y de un grosor considerable, de aspecto parecido a una levita en cuanto a largo, con una camiseta de Disturbed debajo (negra, obviamente) junto con unos pantalones negros mezcla de tejanos y cuero, los cuales llevaba sujetos por un cinturón de balas. El pelo, aún húmedo, lo llevaba recogido en una coleta.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al Caldero. En esos tiempos, era un lugar poco concurrido, con aspecto de una taberna de mala muerte. Se acercaron al tabernero.

-Buenos días, Tom –saludó el pelirrojo.

-Buenos días, muchachos –respondió el viejo tabernero –ustedes dirán.

-Para mí lo más fuerte que tenga –pidió Drake.

-Un vodkardiente –dijo Charlie.

-un hidromiel sangriento.

Un minuto después, los tres recibieron sus respectivas bebidas. Empezaron a hablar de temas banales, como los últimos resultados del quidditch (Drake era seguidor del Puddlemore) o las últimas noticias que salían en _El profeta_, o el último disco que habían sacado _Las brujas de Macbeth_, los cuales eran el grupo favorito de Charlie. Drake se dispuso a pedirse otra bebida cuando vio a dos figuras encapuchadas desaparecer, sonándole conocidas sus auras mágicas.

-Esperen aquí –dijo a sus compañeros levantándose bruscamente.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Charlie en voz baja.

-Esos dos no me son desconocidos –respondió el joven, refiriéndose a los encapuchados, con el mismo tono.

-¿Serán Mortífagos? –preguntó Brunilda.

-No, y ojalá lo fueran, pero no lo creo –susurró el joven –voy a seguirlos.

Dicho esto, depositó su cuenta en la mesa y se dirigió sigilosamente hacia los dos encapuchados. Los siguió hasta que se metieron en un callejón y se quedaron enfrentados, apoyándose en las paredes de los edificios. Agudizó su oído.

-¿Crees que hacemos bien en hacer esto? –Dijo una voz que Drake reconoció como de mujer –es decir…

-No lo sé –dijo el otro encapuchado, sonándole su voz al espía –podría estar espiándonos con cualquiera de sus peleles… pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Tenemos que hacerlo.

-Estoy preocupada, Remus –dijo la mujer –pero ya estoy empezando a desconfiar de Dumbledore. Últimamente les da mucho crédito a Hermione y a los Weasley. No sé qué haría Harry si se enterara.

-Yo también, Tonks –respondió el hombre –pero me está empezando a enfurecer el hecho de que casi ni se preocupen por Harry. Debí hacerle caso a Sírius y encargarme yo mismo de Harry. Lo encontraré aunque tenga que morir.

Si Drake se sorprendió, no lo parecía. Todo eso no le había hecho sino aumentar su curiosidad.

-Esto es muy extraño –habló Tonks –pero ha habido muchos cambios… la desaparición de Harry… la revelación de Fudge… y la aparición de Jacobsen.

-Jacobsen –respondió Remus –ese hombre es la clave. Si tan solo pudiéramos contactar con él…

En esos momentos, Drake salió de su escondite y se puso en la entrada al callejón

-¿Queréis contactar conmigo? –dijo el aludido tranquilamente.

-¡Drake! –respondió el licántropo medio sorprendido. Hablando del rey de Roma…

-Tranquilos, no voy a mataros –respondió el pelirrojo con voz suave –pero este no es un buen lugar para hablar.

-¿Qué propones?

-Qué vayáis conmigo –respondió el pelirrojo –podemos hablarlo tranquilamente en mi casa.

-De acuerdo –dijo Remus, tras pensárselo un poco.

Dos minutos más tarde, los cinco estaban en el castillo de Drake. En el salón, Drake había acomodado con su magia cinco sillones, cada uno de acuerdo con la sensación de comodidad de cada uno.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó el pelirrojo -¿de qué queréis hablarnos?

-Mirad, supongo que sabréis que somos parte de la Orden –empezó Tonks

-Pero últimamente hemos estado discordando con Dumbledore –continuó el licántropo –no sé si te has fijado alguna vez, pero ha empezado a enfocarse en tres de sus miembros. Parecen como si tramaran algo.

-¿Qué miembros? –preguntó Brunilda, teniendo una vaga idea sobre quienes podían ser.

-Dos de ellos son mis hermanos –concluyó Charlie –pero no sé quien podría ser el tercero.

-Exacto, Ron y Ginny –dijo Remus –el tercero se trata de Hermione Granger. Creo que están tramando algo con Dumbledore.

-Sí, es algo extraño –concluyó Drake, como si supiera algo –Y algo me dice que tiene conexión con vosotros.

-Exacto –respondió el licántropo –todo se remonta a hace ya seis años. En esos momentos, el hijo de mejor amigo, Harry, desapareció misteriosamente. Lo más extraño es que no les dijo nada a los que se suponía que eran sus amigos.

-Eso es cuando el hijo de puta de Fudge reveló su auténtico rostro, ¿verdad? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Así es –respondió Tonks –más tarde desapareció Severus. Creemos que este último ha vuelto con los Mortífagos con confianza renovada. Pero sobre Harry no sabemos nada.

-Hablando de Harry –dijo Remus –durante los primeros dos meses lo buscamos como locos, pero a partir de ese tiempo, Dumbledore y los demás lo han dejado de lado, como si apenas fuera importante.

-Supongo que Dumbledore solo lo consideraba un arma desechable, en realidad –concluyó el pelirrojo -¿Potter lo sabía?

-Creemos que no. Pero lo mío es algo personal. No pararé de buscarle aunque tenga que traicionar a la Orden. Después de todo, es como un sobrino para mí. Debí haberle hecho caso a Sírius y haberme encargado yo de él.

Al decir la palabra "Sírius", el rostro de Drake se ensombreció por un momento

-Tonks ha decidido acompañarme, por supuesto. Después de todo, tampoco está de acuerdo con las ideas de Dumbledore.

-¿En qué podemos ayudaros? –intervino Charlie.

-Quisiéramos preguntaros si sabéis algo sobre Harry o su posible paradero –anunció Remus

-No os preocupéis –respondió Drake –ahora mismo se encuentra a salvo, en una de mis propiedades. Unos amigos míos le están entrenando para que, cuando vuelva, pueda aplastar a Voldemort y a Dumbledore sin problemas.

-Gracias –respondió Remus.

-¿Alguna cosa más? –preguntó el anfitrión.

-Sí. Hemos decidido dejar la Orden del Fénix –reveló Tonks –pero igualmente queremos seguir luchando contra Voldemort.

-Y ahí es donde entras tú, Drake –respondió Remus –queremos unirnos a ti. Queremos ayudarte en tu batalla contra Voldemort. Por mis amigos… por Harry… deseo ayudarte.

-Lo mismo digo –dijo Tonks –Ahora que Dumbledore deja de ser la opción principal en la lucha, hemos decidido apoyarte.

Drake sonrió. Había sondeado las mentes de ambos, reconociendo su sinceridad. Además, había descubierto que esos dos habían pensado en traicionar a Dumbledore hace un tiempo.

-Muy bien –respondió el pelirrojo –Habéis hecho un gran paso. Os habéis liberado de las cadenas impuestas por Dumbledore, y habéis venido a participar en mi Venganza. Veréis magias que antes ni os atrevisteis a soñar. Vuestros poderes se desarrollarán libremente. Tomad esta mano.

Dicho esto, extendió su mano derecha hacia ambos, ofreciéndola. Remus encajó con él, haciéndolo después Tonks.

-Bienvenidos al Infierno –acabó el pelirrojo.

**Bueno, por fin acabé este capítulo. Ha sido uno de los que más me ha costado de escribir (quería avanzar argumento y a la vez no inmiscuir a los personajes en ninguna batalla), pero creo que ha valido la pena tanto tiempo rompiéndome el coco. Espero que os guste.**


	11. 10 La sugerencia de Viper

**Bien, por fin vuelvo a subir. Sé que llevo tiempo sin subir (unas dos semanas, creo), pero no puedo estar como a los inicios que me sacaba capítulos como churros. De momento he diseñado a algunos personajes futuros, pero todavía me faltan y, sinceramente, no se dibujar personajes femeninos.**

**Ahora a los reviews.**

**-Zarkan: Lamento decepcionarte, pero no va a ser así. He colocado algunos casos puntuales, pero he de recalcar que, de la Orden, era Remus quien estaba más "apegado" a Harry… además de alguna relación con Tonks. Además, muchos miembros de la Orden han muerto o se han pasado al bando de Voldy (si bien no serán importantes en el desarrollo de la historia).**

**-Draon mll: Ah, sí, he leído ese fic, en potterfics. Al principio era demasiado "idealista", pero afortunadamente ha tomado un tomo más oscuro alrededor de Harry… lamento haber tardado tanto en mi actu, pero ahora no tengo tanto tiempo y me falla un poco a la hora de plasmar la idea en el "papel".**

**-Sirius312: Tú lo has dicho, hay demasiado pocas historias de este tipo. Ojalá salieran más autores, y algunos (a.k.a Tismen y Tom Marvolo Potter) actualizaran las suyas. En todo caso, mírate la de Dark Mare Dragon.**

**-Verodelprado: Ahí la has clavado. Espero que te guste este capítulo.**

**-Dark Mare Dragon: Gracias por tu review, compañero. Y sí, está empezando a tener aliados. Sobre tu segunda cuestión, la verdad se revelará cuando se encargue del viejo, pero no revelará "eso" hasta el combate final con Voldemort (algo parecido como hice en mi otra historia, pero en ese caso solo lo reveló al público).**

Cap. 10: La sugerencia de Viper

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que Remus y Tonks se unieron a Drake. Cinco días que, para ellos, había sido como si hubieran pasado año y medio con el pelirrojo debido a un hechizo de ralentización temporal que había invocado el pelirrojo en su castillo. Durante esos cinco días, Drake les había enseñado aspectos de la magia que nunca habían visto. Si bien el pelirrojo era estricto cuanto a sus entrenamientos, simplemente se limitaba a hacerles de guía y ayudarles con sus dudas.

Ahora mismo, los nuevos compañeros de Drake ya eran capaces de realizar cualquier hechizo sin necesidad de usar sus varitas. Al principio se cansaban muy rápidamente cuando empleaban esa magia, pero gracias a la práctica y al intenso entrenamiento físico que les había dado el pelirrojo ahora les parecía algo cuotidiano.

Además, habían aprendido a pelear a mano desnuda sin magia, simplemente utilizando su cuerpo para luchar. Drake había detectado que Remus, como secuelas de su licantropía, mejoraba su físico el doble de rápido que una persona normal. Hablando de Remus, el pelirrojo le había proporcionado una poción que, si bien era para muchos considerada de magia negra, era muy útil, ya que le permitía al licántropo controlar sus transformaciones. La única pega es que el licántropo tenía que tomarse una dosis cada seis meses, pero, según Drake, con entrenamiento lograría independizarse de ella. El pelirrojo también les había enseñado a combinar su magia con ataques físicos, permitiéndoles aumentar la fuerza de sus golpes o dar un golpe físico a distancia.

También les enseñó a manipular la magia espiritual. Se trataba de una magia ancestral que, si bien era considerada oscura, en manos un maestro podía realizar cosas impensables para un mago normal y corriente. Si bien el joven no era un gurú en ese tipo de magia, era capaz de realizar cosas increíbles.

También les enseñó a dominar sus elementos. Según el muchacho, lo primero que tenían que hacer para introducirse en esos lares era descubrir cuál era su elemento. Les explicó que cada mago podía dominar un único elemento de forma natural. Lo que tenían que hacer era concentrar su energía en una de sus manos, la cual se convertiría en la esencia de uno de los cuatro elementos: fuego, agua, tierra y aire. Más tarde, les enseñó a modificar el elemento a partir de una fuente externa. Cuando podían controlarlo a partir de esas fuentes, les enseñó a generarlo. Remus demostró ser bueno dominando la tierra, especialmente moldeándola en varias formas. Por otra parte, Tonks era una maestra con el agua, si bien había una cosa que no podía apagar: el fuego de Drake.

Más tarde, les enseñó a ambos lo que, para él, significaría la gran ruptura con los cánones clásicos de magia negra y magia blanca. Él prefería llamarlo "magia de sentimientos", ya que utilizaba la energía de los sentimientos del mago para lanzar un tipo de magia u otro. Sorprendentemente, tanto Remus como Tonks demostraron tener mayor dominio de la oscuridad que de la luz, lo que obligó al pelirrojo a darles consejos para no caer en lo que él llamaba "lado oscuro".

Para terminar, les enseñó a combinar sus magias como hacían él, Charlie y Brunilda. Al principio era costoso, pero con paciencia y trabajo lo consiguieron. A esto hacía falta juntar el entrenamiento en armas que les impartió. Remus, por su parte, consiguió una gran maestría con unas zarpas metálicas que se enganchaban a sus manos con una muñequera junto con una barra que permitía asirlas con la mano. Por otra parte, Tonks se había especializado en el uso de unos katares que presentaban una correa que permitía que se agarraran en la muñeca.

Pero una cosa estaba clara: ambos tenían sus propias especialidades. Por una parte, Remus, ahora que ya podía controlar su forma licántropa, podía transformarse a voluntad para aumentar aún más el daño que realizaban sus ataques físicos, si bien solo podía estar 10 minutos en esa forma. Por otra parte, Tonks era una maestra en el arte del ilusionismo, pudiendo engañar a cualquiera con sus espejismos.

Ahora mismo, Drake se encontraba en la sala de meditaciones junto a Remus. Ambos parecían estar imperturbables, mientras se concentraban. Unas leves auras les rodeaban, indicando su estado. Ya llevaban así cinco horas enteras. Al final, Drake se levantó.

-¿Cómo va todo, Remus? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Bastante bien –respondió el aludido –sin duda nunca creí que la magia fuera tan extensa.

-Lo mismo pensaba yo cuando era un estudiante –continuó Drake –pero ahora mismo… hay capacidades de la magia que nunca soñé controlar. Muchos Mortífagos morirían por aprender todo esto.

-Tienes razón, Drake –admitió el licántropo –pero dudo que hasta los del círculo interno de Voldemort sepan algo de lo que sabemos.

-Puede que nosotros solos podamos con él… pero necesitamos gente si realmente queremos hacer algo.

-¿Estás hablando… de un ejército? –preguntó Remus mientras él y Drake se dirigían a la sala de estar.

-Sí –respondió Drake cuando llegaron a la sala. En ella, estaban Tonks, Charlie y Brunilda, al parecer hablando de cosas sin importancia. Se sentaron en sus sillones respectivos –al menos algo así. Tenemos que conseguir aliados.

-Permitidme daros una sugerencia –dijo una voz. De repente, una figura encapuchada había aparecido en el centro de los 5 sillones. Remus, Tonks y Charlie se tensaron, mientras Drake y Brunilda mantuvieron la calma

-Buenos días, Viper –respondió Drake alegremente –chicos, chicas, se me olvidaba, os presento a Viper, un infiltrado mío en las filas de Voldy.

-Mucho gusto –respondió el aludido.

-Bueno, a lo que íbamos –dijo Drake -¿qué querías sugerirnos?

-Voldemort tiene muchos Mortífagos… pero no todos están de acuerdo con sus ideales. Me apostaría mi magia a que debe tener gente bajo la Imperius u obligados a unirse. Propongo que sondeéis la mente y, si encontráis a alguno de esos que creáis que vale la pena, lo noqueéis y lo traigáis aquí, para luego tratar de convencerlo de que se una a nosotros.

-Es una buena idea –reconoció Brunilda -¿pero y si se niega?

-Entonces lo matamos –respondió Drake, encogiéndose de hombros –pero es una muy buena idea: a la vez que ganamos aliados, le hacemos daño a Voldy y nos reímos en su face. Vuelve a las filas de Voldemort, y si pasa algo llámame.

Entonces, Drake cogió tres Blackberry y se los entregó a Charlie, Remus y Tonks.

-Usad esto si, por algún motivo, estamos separados y queréis comunicaros. He colocado mi número junto con el de Brunilda en ellos. Cuando lo encendáis, automáticamente se activará un hechizo de aprendizaje que he colocado, así no tendré que explicaros como funciona.

Los tres encendieron sus móviles.

-Es… es verdad –exclamó Remus sorprendido –es como si supiera usarlo desde toda la vida.

-Y con esto… nos podemos comunicar sin problemas –continuó Charlie.

-Y hay más –puntualizó el pelirrojo –he colocado un hechizo para que las llamadas no os cuesten un duro, y otro para que no se puedan pinchar las conversaciones.

-Eres un genio, Drake –dijo Tonks, ganándose una mirada asesina de reojo por parte de Brunilda.

-Tranquila, cariño, no te enfades –respondió el pelirrojo mientras acariciaba el pelo a la rubia, intentando calmarla. Afortunadamente, Brunilda se calmó.

Ya habían pasado seis horas desde esa reunión. Ahora cada uno se encontraba haciendo sus quehaceres: Drake en el gimnasio, entrenando, Tonks en la biblioteca, Remus y Charlie en el tatami practicando artes marciales (desde que Drake les enseñó un poco sobre eso ambos le pillaron cierto gusto) y Brunilda en la sala de meditación. La rubia empezaba a manejar más fluidamente la oscuridad, si bien no le salían los ataques tan fuertes como cuando utilizaba la luz.

-Quinientas noventa y siete –contó Drake, levantando a hombros unas pesas el doble de grandes que él. Cualquiera diría que no era un maniático del entrenamiento físico –quinientas noventa y ocho… quinientas noventa y nueve… y seiscientas.

Dejó caer las pesas cuando el móvil empezó a sonar. Miró la pantalla. Era el número de Viper.

-¿Qué pasa, Viper? –preguntó mientras se traía una poción revitalizante, pues probablemente sería un ataque.

-Ataque en el Callejón Diagón –dijo el aludido –presentaros dentro de diez minutos.

Se limpió y vistió con una pasada de mano y mandó un mensaje a sus compañeros, avisándoles del ataque. Acto seguido se desapareció hacia allí.

**Bien, veo que el anterior capítulo os gustó en general. Espero que este también os guste. No sé cuando volveré a actualizar, pero intentaré meterle algo más de caña.**

**PD: Lamento que sea tan corto.**


	12. 11 Carlos Eto'o

**Bueno, por fin actualizo con un poco de acción. Lamento tanto la tardanza como la falta de peleas de los últimos capítulos, pero era algo necesario para poder desarrollar la historia sin que se volviera un **_**shonen**_** tipo Dragon Ball o algo así. Solo espero que no quieran matarme.**

**Hora de responder a los comentarios. No es que haya muchos, pero igualmente se tienen que responder.**

**Verodelprado: Bueno, la verdad es que Drake solo entrenará personalmente a lo que será su círculo interno (si bien algunos ya vendrán con una buena cantidad de poder y entonces Drake les enseñará los pocos aspectos que les faltan para ser los mejores). Y mejor no digas Harry hasta que diga algo de él, pues de momento es como si hubiera muerto.**

**Zarkan: Gracias por tus comentarios. Me anima verlos. Eso sí, si tienes algo que exponer no te cortes y dilo.**

**Draon-mll: Bueno, la sugerencia esa no es que sea algo original (simplemente apliqué lo de los dos Metal Gear Solid de PSP en mi fic y hala), pero es cierto que sale en pocos. Una buena manera de conseguir aliados, si bien un poco burra.**

**Sirius314: Lo siento, tío, lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo. Solo espero que te guste este.**

Cap. 11: Carlos Eto'o.

Había una gran concentración de Mortífagos. Los pocos transeúntes que había en el lugar estaban huyendo por salvar sus vidas mientras los Mortífagos, muchos de ellos con risas sádicas, disfrutaban viendo su miedo y torturándolos a placer. "Malditos bastardos", pensó Drake. Charlie levantó la mirada. Un par de Rigdebacks noruegos montados por un Mortífago cada uno estaban causando el caos.

-Dejadme los dragones a mí –pidió el pelinaranja –os dejo los Mortífagos a vosotros.

-De acuerdo –aceptó Drake. Sabía que, en temas de dragones, Charlie era el especialista.

Mientras Charlie se dirigía hacia la derecha escalando un edificio para ganar altura, los demás se dirigieron cada uno por un lado. Entonces Brunilda dijo:

-Quien mate a más Mortífagos gana 500 galeones por cabeza.

-De acuerdo, Brunilda, pero te advierto. Probablemente me los debas –respondió Drake mientras sacaba dos dagas del tamaño de un cuchillo de cortar jamón. Empezó a moverse entre los Mortífagos, cortándolos con sus dagas con ágiles movimientos, que parecerían impropios de una persona de su constitución. Propinó una patada a un Mortífago mientras se doblaba para pasar entre ellos, rompiéndole la mandíbula, y decapitándolo más tarde con una de sus dagas. Se giró para clavarle la daga de su mano izquierda justo en el corazón de un vampiro que quiso aprovechar para atacarle por la espalda. Idiota. Nunca podrían pillarle desprevenido. Con un giro de muñeca colocó sus dagas en agarre inverso, y cruzó los brazos por delante mientras corría hacia los Mortífagos. A los diez pasos separó los brazos, cortando a cinco Mortífagos con sus dagas. Las lanzó, haciéndolas girar cuales shurikens, asesinando a veinte Mortífagos más. Sin duda habría muchos. "Mejor", pensó con sorna, "así habrá más diversión".

Se apareció en medio de un grupo bastante amplio de Mortífagos, cargando una bola blanca con ella. La bola estaba brillando con fuerza. Lanzó sus brazos hacia los lados.

-¡Devastación angelical! –gritó la chica. Una fuerte luz brilló en el lugar, asesinando a unos cincuenta Mortífagos – ¡chakram lumínico! –Un disco de luz fue disparado por la rubia, haciendo trizas a todos los Mortífagos que se interponían por su camino. Desenvainó su sable y se abrió paso entre los Mortífagos, cortando a todo aquél que se le acercaba. Interceptó una maldición cruciatus con su espada, desviándola hacia otro Mortífago, que soltó un grito de dolor. Le rompió la mandíbula a otro con un puñetazo de revés, para después clavarle su Dao en el pecho, causándole la muerte. Creó una espada de luz en su mano izquierda, cortando todo lo que se encontraba con ambas espadas.

Iban corriendo uno al lado de la otra, y una al lado del otro. Remus abrió sus brazos, haciendo brillar sus garras. Desde que encontró a Drake se sentía rejuvenecido, como si hubiera recuperado toda la vitalidad que nunca tuvo por culpa de su maldición. Tanto él como Tonks empezaron a mover sus brazos, cortando a todos los Mortífagos que veían. Remus con sus garras, Tonks con sus katares. Se colocaron espalda contra espalda. Cargando sus piernas de aura negra, Remus saltó con ellas hacia delante, apoyando su espalda en la de Tonks, desgarrando a tres Mortífagos que se les acercaban. Con la misma aura cargada en su mano izquierda, dio un zarpazo con ella hacia adelante, liberando unas cuchillas negras que cortaron a otros diez Mortífagos. Colocó su mano derecha en el suelo.

-¡Spike land! – Varios pinchos de más de cincuenta centímetros de altura aparecieron en los alrededores, asesinando a veinte Mortífagos.

-¡Son muchos! –gritó Tonks mientras utilizaba sus katares para acabar con todo aquél que se les acercaba. Licántropos, Mortífagos vampiros, banshees… un amplio número de cadáveres se acumulaban en sus pies. Pero pese a eso, todavía había muchos Mortífagos. Se preguntaba cómo podrían todos esos Mortífagos caber en el callejón.

-¡Ametralladora de hielo! –gritó la pelirrosa. Centenares de pequeños pinchos de hielo salieron de sus manos, asesinando a varios Mortífagos.

Alcanzó el techo del edificio. La distancia entre él y los dragones aún era grande, pero estaban a un nivel parecido. Se fijó en un detalle: ambos dragones parecían ir comandados por un Mortífago montado en ellos. Bien. Planteó su estrategia: mataría a uno de los Mortífagos para tomar control del dragón correspondiente y así acabar con el otro. Agarró su tridente y lo lanzó hacia el Mortífago, atravesándole el cráneo. El dragón empezó a volar de forma incontrolada. Se acercó hacia él y cargó su poder mágico en sus piernas.

-¡Salto explosivo!

Dio un salto, elevándose varios metros, y aterrizó en la espalda del dragón. Atrajo su tridente hacia sí, empuñándolo con su mano izquierda, mientras tomaba control del dragón con la derecha. El Mortífago que controlaba al otro dragón lanzó una maldición asesina hacia Charlie, que hizo virar al dragón para esquivarla. Efectuó otro lanzamiento con el tridente, clavándose este en la cabeza del Ridgeback, y sacó una daga bastante afilada, la cual clavó en la cabeza de su montura, causándole la muerte. Tiró de las riendas del dragón, haciendo que el cadáver se dirigiera al suelo, cayendo con un estrepitoso estruendo y aplastando a unos cien Mortífagos. Hizo desparecer a ambos dragones con un movimiento de mano, guardándolos en el castillo de Drake. Sabía que podría contribuir a la economía vendiendo las partes ilegalmente como ingredientes de pociones. Lanzó el puñal hacia atrás, atravesando a un Mortífago que estaba a punto de lanzarle una maldición asesina, y convocó su tridente utilizando telequinesis.

Ya había matado a unos doscientos Mortífagos. ¿Cómo carajo podía caber tanta gente en ese lugar? O simplemente, ¿creían que les saldría mejor el ataque con más cantidad de gente?

-¡Suelo ardiente!

Un círculo de 20 metros de radio se extendió por el suelo con el pelirrojo como centro, haciendo gritar a más de quinientos Mortífagos por las quemaduras. Los Mortífagos empezaron a retorcerse por el suelo, algo inútil ya que simplemente aceleraban su consumición por las llamas.

Desenvainó su bastón y se dispuso a cortar a un Mortífago en dos, cuando algo sólido se interpuso en el camino del arma. Levantó su vista: Un hombre alto de piel oscura estaba bloqueando su ataque con un báculo. El hombre llevaba una túnica roja con manchas negras que llegaba hasta la mitad de la cadera, revelando su lado izquierdo. Tenía una cicatriz en el pecho, y llevaba unos pantalones holgados rojos. Además, iba descalzo y no llevaba máscara, revelando su rostro, presentando una notable calvicie.

-Qué raro –dijo Drake –un Mortífago defendiendo a otro Mortífago.

El hombre no respondió, moviendo el báculo hacia arriba y atacando a Drake, el cual se alcanzó a cubrir con su vara.

-No permitiré que mates a mis compañeros –respondió el hombre.

-Me extraña que seas Mortífago –respondió Drake, mientras creaba un aura negra en su puño izquierdo –pues es muy extraño que los de vuestra especie os ayudéis mutuamente.

Su puño golpeó en la cara del mago, mandándolo unos tres metros hacia atrás. El mago se levantó y volvió a atacar con su báculo, pero Drake logró bloquearlo con su vara.

-Ciénaga –dijo el calvo. El suelo donde Drake se apoyaba se volvió blando como el barro, empezando a hundirse. El pelirrojo se apoyó en el suelo firme con su vara y la usó cual pértiga para dar una patada voladora, pero su enemigo logró esquivar y la patada golpeó a un Mortífago que estaba intentando atacar a Brunilda, la cual estaba unos metros más allá acabando con unos vampiros.

-¡Drake! –gritó la rubia, alegrándose de ver al pelirrojo en buen estado. Se colocaron espalda contra espalda. Drake hizo un movimiento, sacando una luz blanca de un Mortífago, el cual cayó al suelo muerto. La luz se concentró en los dedos índice y corazón de su mano derecha, los cuales tenía levantados.

-¡Lo siento por ti, bola de billar, pero no saldrás de aquí vivo! –Gritó el pelirrojo -¡Espada de almas!

Movió la mano derecha como si un latigazo diera. El alma salió disparada a gran velocidad.

-¡Escudo espíritu! –dijo su enemigo.

Un campo marrón rodeó al mago de aspecto africano, desviando el alma hacia el cielo.

-¿PERO QUÉ…? –gritó Drake, sorprendido. Su enemigo había logrado contrarrestar su técnica, aparentemente sencilla pero mortal.

-Barro negro –respondió el negro, lanzando una bola negra que golpeó a Drake, pegándose entre sus brazos.

-Mierda-susurró el pelirrojo –no puedo moverme.

La masa negra estaba rodeándole los brazos, el torso y parte de las piernas, impidiéndole moverse o usar magia para liberarse.

-Ahora seré yo quien tendrá el placer de matarte –respondió el calvo mientras hacía el mismo movimiento que había hecho Drake unos segundos antes, esta vez siendo el alma negra –Espada africana de almas.

El alma se dirigió hacia el pelirrojo, el cual no podía moverse. Se preparó para la muerte cuando Brunilda interpuso su espada, forcejeando con el alma, que seguía empeñada en alcanzar a Drake.

-¿Qué? –dijeron ambos, sorprendidos. Al cabo de un segundo, el africano volvió a concentrarse, esta vez para que el alma rompiera la espada. Cometió un error, pues el barro negro perdió consistencia, con la consecuencia de que Drake se liberó.

-¡Puño de acero! –gritó el joven, mientras su puño empezaba a brillar como el metal descrito. El puñetazo conectó con la cabeza del africano, dejándole inconsciente. Colocó su mano izquierda en su cabeza, entrando en su mente para ver sus recuerdos. Tras eso, le hizo desaparecer con un movimiento de mano. Cogió su bastón y el báculo de su adversario, guardándoselos en su espalda.

Lejos de retirarse, los Mortífagos seguían atacando. La pareja de guerreros se colocó apoyando sus espaldas, golpeando con sus armas a todo ser viviente que se les acercara.

-¡Hay demasiados! –Gritó Jacobsen refiriéndose a los enemigos mientras robaba un alma a un licántropo para lanzarla hacia varios Mortífagos que estaban derribando un negocio, muriendo todos -¡Granada blanca!

Drake lanzó una esfera blanca hacia un lugar concurrido de Mortífagos, la cual explotó tres segundos más tarde, asesinando a cincuenta Mortífagos y a diez licántropos. Se giró hacia la izquierda, bloqueando el sablazo de un vampiro que había intentado atacarle por el flanco, y le endosó una patada ardiente, volviéndolo cenizas. Empezó a jadear. Había muchos Mortífagos. Vio como Remus, Tonks y Charlie se acercaban hacia ellos. Charlie parecía estar algo herido, si bien tenía las ropas ensangrentadas. Remus y Tonks estaban relativamente bien, pero se notaban agotados.

-Me pregunto cómo puede Voldemort tener a tantos seguidores –preguntó Charlie.

-No lo sé –respondió Drake –pero solo el líder parecía "apto" para dejarlo vivo. Hasta yo estoy cansado.

-Creo que se viene una retirada estratégica –sugirió Tonks.

-Lamento decirlo, pero tienes razón –respondió el pelirrojo –Iros vosotros, apareceré dentro de unos minutos… si salgo de esta.

Sus compañeros desaparecieron. Un Mortífago armado con un puñal se dispuso a atacar a Drake.

-¡Jajajaja, parece que tus propios compañeros te han abandonado! –se rió el Mortífago. El joven se limitó a soltarle una coz mulera hundiéndole las costillas fracturadas, matándolo. Se rodeó de un aura negra.

-Técnica oscura del Abismo –recitó el pelirrojo -¡PENA ACHERON!

Un haz de luz negra se elevó hacia el cielo ramificándose en varios rayos más pequeños que se expandieron por el callejón, sombreando una buena parte de él. Los rayos empezaron a caer hacia el suelo, creando un círculo negro allá donde caían. Drake dio una palmada, haciendo que los círculos se activaran, absorbiendo el alma de cada Mortífago que estaba diez metros a la redonda, enviándolas directamente al Infierno. Notó un fuerte dolor en el lado izquierdo del pecho. Realizar un ataque de tal magnitud le había agotado en gran medida, y su corazón empezaba a quejarse del trabajo. Viendo que sería más prudente la retirada, se desapareció, yendo hacia su castillo.

Una vez en su castillo, se dirigió a la sala de estar. Justo cuando encontró a Remus que su corazón empezaba a darle otro pinchazo.

-¡Argh! –masculló el joven.

-¡Drake! –exclamó Remus, preocupado. Sin duda su líder no se encontraba bien. Pasó el brazo izquierdo del pelirrojo hacia su hombro y lo llevó a la enfermería del castillo -¿Qué ha pasado?

-He estirado más el brazo que la manga –respondió Drake con un tono de voz que denotaba dolor, refiriéndose al derroche de poder que había realizado antes de marcharse, mientras se tumbaba en la camilla –pásame la aguja de la izquierda y la botella azul.

Remus obedeció. El pelirrojo destapó la botella e introdujo la aguja dentro, extrayendo un líquido que parecía agua. Se clavó el líquido en el brazo izquierdo y apretó fuerte el émbolo de la aguja, inyectándoselo.

-¿Acaso tienes problemas cardíacos? –preguntó el licántropo preocupado.

-No, no es eso –respondió el joven –simplemente he agotado la glucosa de mi cuerpo.

Le explicó por encima que era la glucosa y sus funciones en el cuerpo humano.

-¿Bastará con ese poco? –preguntó Remus

-Sí, amigo mío. Esta solución tiene una concentración suficiente alta como para ayudarme con la recuperación de energía.

Cinco minutos más tarde, se dirigió a su habitación, no sin antes decirle a Lupin que mañana hablarían sobre el ataque.

Una vez reunidos…

-Bueno, me alegra que estemos todos bien –introdujo Drake.

-Sentimos no haber podido hacer más –comenzó Tonks. Estaba un poco decepcionada consigo misma por no haber podido detener a más gente.

-No pasa nada –respondió Drake –hicimos lo que pudimos. Fracasamos, sí, pero logramos que les costara un buen número de bajas.

-Es verdad –dijo Brunilda –no debemos desanimarnos por el hecho de que hayamos perdido una batalla. Debemos seguir adelante y volvernos más fuertes.

-Buena conclusión –contestó Remus.

-Yo solo puedo decir una cosa: tiene razón –concluyó Charlie.

-Tenéis razón –respondió Drake –pero yo he sacado una conclusión diferente, y es que, si todos los ataques van a ser así de numerosos, además de poder necesitaremos más aliados. Debemos formar algo digno de llamarse ejército con el que aplastar los cojones de Voldemort.

-Así se habla, jefe –respondió Brunilda.

-Bien, con vuestro permiso, me marcho, tengo un asuntillo pendiente –terminó el pelirrojo, el cual tomó dirección hacia las mazmorras. Se puso en la puerta que correspondía al mago que había capturado en el ataque, y entró. Su prisionero estaba tranquilo, justo lo contrario que esa loca de Bellatrix. Aún así, unas largas cadenas le ataban a la pared, la cual, al contrario que las celdas de reos, era normal. La celda medía unos 15 metros cuadrados, y tenía un baño rudimentario y un hechizo de aireo.

-Buenos días –respondió Jacobsen con un tono neutral.

-Jacobsen… -murmuró el mago, levantando su mirada. El aludido creó una silla con un movimiento de muñeca, para sentarse en ella, mirando a los ojos de su prisionero. Trajo una bandeja con algo de comida, haciéndola levitar delante del cautivo, el cual miró desconfiadamente.

-Tranquilo –dijo Drake –no he envenenado la comida. No es mi estilo.

-¿Porqué no me has matado? –preguntó el africano.

-Pensé en matarte… pero antes de darte el golpe final logré entrar en tu mente.

-¿Porqué me tienes aquí entonces?

-Quiero… que te unas a mí –respondió el pelirrojo.

Ante lo que Drake dijo, el africano se puso a reír como un demente.

-¡No sabía que eras tan chistoso! –Dijo entre risas -¡Te olvidas que soy un Mortífago! ¿Por qué tendría que unirme a ti?

-Como dije antes, entré en tu mente –respondió Drake –y vi algo interesante, y es que no compartes los ideales de tus compañeros. Además de lo raro que es el hecho de que un Mortífago salve a otro Mortífago. Normalmente abandonan a sus compañeros si con ello salvan su trasero.

-Es verdad… -habló el negro con un deje de tristeza –Me uní al Señor Oscuro por culpa de mis padres. Un año antes de su caída ante Potter, mis padres se unieron a él. En ese entonces, apenas tenía un año. Cuando volvió a la vida, me obligaron a unirme a ellos… bajo la amenaza de desheredarme y perseguirme. Obligado, me uní a ellos. Durante todos estos años tuve que cometer crímenes atroces… torturar, matar, violar muggles y magos hijos de muggles. No valgo nada. Por favor… mátame.

Dicho esto, empezó a llorar con fuerza.

-Yo también he matado, pero… ¿Realmente quieres redimirte? –Preguntó Drake -¿Realmente quieres purgar tus pecados?

-Drake… -susurró el africano, mientras seguía llorando.

-Solo únete a mí. Solo acompáñame en mi cruzada contra Voldemort. Forma parte de mi futuro ejército, y así podrás redimirte por tus crímenes del pasado. Véngate de tus padres, traiciónalos y serás Perdonado.

El prisionero levantó su cabeza, mirando a Drake a los ojos.

-De acuerdo –respondió –dispondré mi poder a tu servicio, aunque suponga mi ruina. Gracias.

Dicho esto, Drake le agarró de la muñeca izquierda, donde tenía la Marca Tenebrosa, y tras soltar un brillo esta desapareció sin dejar ni un rastro. Con un movimiento, las cadenas se rompieron.

-Antes de nada –dijo el africano –mi nombre es Carlos. Carlos Eto'o.

-De acuerdo –respondió Drake.

**Bien, por fin acabé este capítulo. Costó un poco en la acción (lo siento si el combate entre Drake y Carlos es demasiado corto), pero al menos tiene eso: hostias a punta pala. Ahora quería proponeros si queréis que baje el rating a T para abrir el fic más al público en vez de restringirlo a M o lo dejo así.**


	13. 12 Gran suma de aliados

**Bueno, tras dos semanas, por fin me digno a subir un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Antes de nada, decir que este es más bien corto y descriptivo, pues más que nada se centra en los poderes principales de los aliados de Drake (hasta el momento), y no habrá nada de acción (lo siento por todos aquellos a los que les gustan las peleas, pero tendrán que esperar un poco).**

**En el tema reviews, veo pocos, pero espero que con la medida que he tomado (ahora el rating es T), espero que, al ser más accesible, suba un poco la gente que comenta. Bueno, vamos a responder.**

**-Zarkan: Gracias por comentar, logras mantener mi motivación para los capítulos. No creo que este te sea de mucho agrado (no hay ninguna hostia), pero espero que te guste. Y ya de paso pásame alguna historia de buen gusto cuanto a hostias (que, por desgracia, escasean).**

**-Dark Mare Dragon: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste. Si te refieres al libro, sí, los Dumbledore y Voldemort del libro se quedan en nada frente a los personajes de mis historias (supongo que se puede decir lo mismo de la tuya), pero para esto hago un poco de "Universo expandido" (no me limito a varita y hechizos, sino que "amplio" el concepto de magia, cosa que algunos escritores hacemos). Espero que te guste este.**

**-Casi. La túnica de Eto'o va, más que nada, por su nación de origen. Espero que te guste.**

Cap. 12: Gran suma de aliados.

En un castillo en el Valle de Godric, ya había pasado una semana del último ataque. Sus habitantes, que eran pocos, sabían que actualmente no tenían una posibilidad de derrotar a Voldemort directamente, así que se habían puesto a entrenar duramente a raíz de su fracaso en la batalla. Ahora mismo, con Carlos como incorporación, sus entrenamientos habían aumentado, ya que, si bien tenían un aliado más, apenas podían plantar cara a un ejército de Mortífagos. Y es que hasta Drake sabía de sus limitaciones. Pese a su utilidad, no podía abusar constantemente de su habilidad de Cuerpo Negro, pues esta tenía un límite y al alcanzarse era vulnerable durante un buen periodo de tiempo. Sus nuevos amigos también habían mejorado.

Por una parte, Remus ya dominaba la transformación en su forma de lobo. Podía transformarse cuando él quería, y seguía teniendo consciencia mientras estaba transformado. Además, gracias a la magia sin varita, podía ocupar magia en su forma lobuna, si bien sus técnicas eran muy diferentes, más centradas en el combate físico. La única pega es que no podía usar armas durante su transformación, aparte de que, tras un largo periodo, quedaba agotado.

Hablando de Carlos, el camerunés se había puesto al nivel de los demás rápidamente. Como Drake había comprobado en su enfrentamiento, era un maestro en la magia de almas, pudiendo realizar proezas como realizar la técnica de espada de almas sin tener que robar el alma a nadie. Además, le enseñó a Drake uno de sus secretos: absorber almas. Con esa técnica, el mago podía robarle el alma a su víctima para varios fines, entre los cuales estaban: recuperar energía, adquirir conocimientos de su víctima, aumentar fuerza de alma (cuan más poderosa era el alma del mago, más fácilmente podía dominar la magia de almas), adquirir capacidades (por ejemplo, si absorbía el alma de un perro podía adquirir su sentido del olfato) y, por último, traspasarla a otro ente. Para terminar, Eto'o adquirió la habilidad de adquirir forma de gigante, disminuyendo su velocidad pero aumentando su fuerza y resistencia a los ataques. A cambio, gastaba un montón de energía. También podía modificar el tamaño a una parte específica de su cuerpo (brazos, piernas, cabeza…), con un gasto menor de energía.

Por otra parte, Tonks había mejorado muchísimo. Ya no era torpe, y su capacidad de rastreo había mejorado un montón. Había adquirido una habilidad única muy interesante, y que tenía a ver con su metamorfomagia, y es que podía transformarse en un híbrido humanoide con brazos de roc, patas de nundu y cabeza y torso humanos, junto con unos cortes en ambos lados del rostro, que le permiten respirar bajo el agua, y una cola de escorpión. Para darle el toque final, presentaba un par de alas de vampiro que podía plegar haciéndolas pasar por su espalda. Al contrario que Remus, podía agarrar armas con sus brazos. Para darle el toque final, tenía las curvas muy bien desarrolladas. Esta forma era llamada Quimera del Hades, y era muy poderosa, si bien agotaba mucho a Tonks (al igual que Remus y Carlos, podía aumentar el poder de esta forma y, a la vez, reducir el cansancio que le producía, mediante entrenamiento físico).

Pero quién más había mejorado era Charlie. Su poder era cercano al de Drake, y su manejo del fuego superaba al del pelirrojo. El motivo de esto se debía a todo el tiempo que había pasado con dragones, y es que Drake, inconscientemente, había aprendido mucho de ellos durante todos esos años que había estado trabajando con ellos. Con una sencilla técnica de hipnosis, Jacobsen había liberado esas habilidades "latentes", permitiendo a Charlie utilizarlas. Charlie había llamado a esas habilidades "Dragón humano", ya que se basaban en adoptar algunas características de los dragones, en su caso los de elemento fuego. Además del amplio dominio del fuego que tenía de antes, ahora mismo la potencia de sus llamas era cinco veces la de un mago de fuego de su mismo nivel. Además, era inmune al fuego, y podía utilizar cualquier fuego (excepto el que generaba él mismo) como alimento, aumentando su poder momentáneamente.

Para terminar, Brunilda también había mejorado. Si bien su habilidad Paso Silencioso era más útil para el asesinato silencioso y la infiltración (era indetectable ante cualquier magia), su habilidad con la espada era sencillamente mortal, siendo una maestra con ella. Además, su dominio de la luz era comparable al dominio de Drake de la oscuridad. Se podía decir que, en una lucha de tendencias, podía batirse de igual a igual con su novio. Además, su dominio del elemento viento era comparable al manejo del fuego de Drake. Se podía decir que sus niveles eran muy parecidos, radiando la diferencia en fuerza física, donde Drake tenía clara ventaja, y en la magia de almas, donde el pelirrojo tenía una leve ventaja.

Drake también había mejorado en ese tiempo, si bien empezaba a estancarse en cuanto a habilidades. Durante ese tiempo, había decidido centrarse en sus fallas, que eran el manejo de luz (no tenía con ella la experiencia que tenía su novia) y entrenar físicamente, si bien en el segundo punto estaba estancado. Él lo atribuía al hecho de que, de forma natural, un cuerpo solo podía alcanzar un cierto nivel con entrenamiento físico, se usara lo que se usara.

Ahora mismo estaba en la sala de estar con sus amigos. De aquí dos días se terminaba el plazo que había dado a Álex para que se decidiera sobre su oferta. De repente, a Tonks se le cayó la botella de agua (aún tenía rastros de torpeza), derramando todo el líquido.

-¡Ay, lo siento! –exclamó la pelirrosa cuando, de repente, el agua empezó a tomar forma humana. Tras eso, empezó a tomar consistencia, volviéndose un hombre de pelo largo y una barba abundante grisácea. El hombre, que era ancho de hombros, llevaba puesta una sudadera de manga larga negra, si bien la manga derecha la tenía rasgada desde el codo, y vestía unos tejanos azules con unos zapatos negros. Para terminar, llevaba atada a su espalda con un soporte una maza gris metálico con varios pinchos.

-Perdón por haber aparecido de forma inoportuna –dijo el sujeto.

Drake estaba sorprendido, con una cara digna de tomar una foto para subirla al Facebook.

-¿CO…? ¿CÓMO HAS HECHO ESO? –preguntó con un grito de sorpresa.

-Ah, sí –dijo el hombre –es mi habilidad. Puedo transformar mi cuerpo en mi elemento. Lo llamo Logia.

Drake observó sus facciones, y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Se trataba de Alex.

-Ah, eres tú, Alex –soltó.

-Lamento la broma –se disculpó Alexander –He venido para hablar sobre tu propuesta.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Lo he hablado con el pueblo… y estamos de acuerdo. Últimamente, en vez de un refugio, el Valle de Godric parecía convertirse en un cuartel… algunos de sus habitantes querían venganza contra Voldemort, pero no se bastaban ellos mismos. Por eso hemos decidido unirnos a ti.

-Gracias –agradeció Drake –diles que, desde que has dicho que estás de acuerdo, mi castillo ha conjurado varias barreras que serán impenetrables para los Mortífagos.

-Te estamos agradecidos –respondió Alex –sin embargo, yo preferiría vivir con vosotros si puedo.

-Y tanto que puedes –respondió Brunilda –así podrás entrenar con nosotros.

-Y hablando de eso, conozco un lugar donde podríais obtener aliados –dijo Alex –En la isla feroesa de Lítla Dímun te podrás encontrar con una tribu de magos guerreros. Si logras convencer al jefe, serían unos buenos aliados.

-Lítla Dímun… -respondió el pelirrojo –según mis datos de Internet, es una isla prácticamente desierta debido a lo pequeña que es… si bien hay una gran población de wyverns… interesante.

Dicho esto, se colocó ropas adecuadas para un lugar frío y se desapareció hacia cerca de esa isla, navegando con un pequeño barco, más grande que un bote pero más pequeño que un yate.

**Se acabó el capítulo. Para los que aman las hostias (Zarkan), el siguiente capítulo tendrá de eso, si bien la pelea será bastante diferente de las que han salido ahora. He estado considerando la idea de, después de presentar a todos los del círculo interno del ejército de Drake (como único spoiler diré que son 9), colocar abajo del todo unos pequeños párrafos con información.**


	14. 13 Jinetes de wyvern

**Tranquilos, tios, tranquilos, que aún estoy vivo. Vale que me he tardado, pero me ha costado un poco hacer este capítulo. Probablemente tarde lo mismo o un poco más, pero al menos acabaré esta historia, lo prometo.**

**Respeto a reviews, ¿qué ha pasado, que solo Zarkan se ha dignado a comentar? ¿Acaso la he cagado en algo? Porqué si es así decídmelo. Pero bueno, ya que se ha dignado a comentar, le responderé.**

**Zarkan: Me alegro que te haya gustado. Sobre la historia que has comentado, no está mal, pero le faltaba un toque de oscuridad a Harry (si es que soy…)**

Cap. 13: Jinetes de wyvern.

No sin algo de esfuerzo logró atracar en una pequeña bahía que había cerca del islote. Lo observó. No solo hacía un montón de frío, sino que era muy escarpado. Supuso que solo un mago habilidoso podría escalar hasta arriba. Se colocó un par de garras, parecidas a las de Remus pero diseñadas para la escalada, y se ató una cuerda al antebrazo derecho. Tras observar hacia arriba vio un saliente a unos ciento cincuenta metros que daba acceso a una gruta. Unos veinte metros a la posición del pelirrojo había un pincho lo suficiente ancho y resistente como para atar una cuerda de escalada. Lanzó la cuerda, haciendo que la otra punta rodeara varias veces el pincho, y la aseguró con un hechizo. Se ató el cabo que tenía en su antebrazo a la cintura, y se enganchó a la roca con sus garras, subiendo con decisión. Tardó un minuto en llegar. Una vez, allí, se agarró a la pared clavando fuertemente sus garras con el brazo izquierdo mientras cortó la cuerda con un hechizo cortante. Arrancó el pincho y lo modificó con su magia para crear un pico con el que agarrarse, a la vez que lo duplicaba con otro hechizo. Utilizó ambos picos con el fin de subir por el acantilado. Aún le quedaban varios metros. Al final, uno de ellos se rompió, dejándole colgado en el otro.

-¡Agh! –susurró. Casi se había caído al suelo. Hizo que la cuerda que tenía atada en su antebrazo se colgara al saliente donde estaba la cueva. Tras asegurarla con magia, fue trepando por ella, apoyando sus pies en la pared. No tardó mucho en llegar. Tomó aire. Tras descansar un poco, se dispuso a escalar cuando le alcanzó una explosión, haciendo que casi se cayera del saliente, agarrándose con la punta de los dedos. Saltó para colocarse cuando casi es golpeado por algo, cayendo al suelo. Alcanzó a observar a una especie de dragón. Era más parecido a un pterosaurio que a un dragón, pero unas ligeras chispas de fuego rodeaban su morro. Drake lo reconoció rápidamente: se trataba de un wyvern. El wyvern le lanzó una llamarada, con lo que el pelirrojo se cubrió con una barrera de fuego, y se lanzó en picado hacia él.

-¡Sanctus!

Un sello de luz golpeó al wyvern, el cual retrocedió unos metros en el aire, para luego volver a cargar contra él. Saltó para esquivarlo.

-¡Onda ígnea negra!

Una onda de fuego negro se formó en el aire, fallando por poco.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó una voz. Tanto el wyvern como Drake se detuvieron. En la entrada de la cueva había un hombre peliverde con pelo largo y una abundante barba, si bien la tenía bastante más corta que Alexander. El hombre llevaba una armadura de piel de dragón sin mangas negra y unos tejanos, y en su espalda reposaba una lanza casi tan larga como él.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Drake a su interlocutor -¿acaso este es tu wyvern?

-Mi nombre es Lloyd Stromsen –dijo el hombre –y estás en mi territorio.

-He de suponer que eres el Rey de la comunidad de jinetes de wyvern de esta isla. ¿Me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas –respondió Lloyd -¿qué quieres de mí?

-Estoy interesado en formar una alianza con ustedes para derrotar a un tal Voldemort –contestó el pelirrojo.

-Ese hijo de puta nos ha hecho mucho daño en su primera "cruzada" –informó el peliverde –pero tenemos una regla, y es que solo nos aliamos a aquél que es más fuerte que el Rey.

-Así que tendré que luchar contra ti y ganarte si quiero aliarme contigo –supuso Jacobsen.

-Exacto –respondió Stromsen –coge al wyvern y sube a la meseta. Te estaré esperando ahí.

Y desapareció. Entonces, Drake se subió al wyvern y, tras colocarle unas riendas y unas placas de metal, se dirigió hacia arriba volando. Una vez arriba, pudo ver a Lloyd, lanza en mano y montando un dragón el doble de grande que el wyvern de Drake. "Un Colacuerno Húngaro, no sabía que también los hubiera por aquí", pensó el pelirrojo. Aterrizó delante de él.

-Toda la isla será nuestro campo de batalla –anunció Lloyd –gana el primero que logre tirar a su rival al suelo. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Sí –gritó el pelirrojo mientras se ataba su crin en una coleta. Se lo había cortado ayer, llegándole ahora el pelo a los hombros cuando lo tenía suelto. Empuñó su bastón con su mano derecha, utilizando la zurda para controlar a su montura. Ambos contendientes despegaron y se dirigieron hacia el otro con sus armas levantadas, haciéndolas cruzar. Tras no conseguir nada, viraron y se volvieron a encarar.

-¡Ruge! –gritó Lloyd. El dragón al que montaba lanzó una llamarada hacia donde estaban Drake y su montura. El pelirrojo creó una esfera de fuego alrededor suyo, protegiendo a ambos del aliento del Colacuerno. Hizo que su wyvern diera un coletazo justo cuando casi había pasado de la visión de Lloyd, pero el peliverde se bastó con un salto para esquivarlo. Volvieron a virar para encararse de nuevo y cruzar armas. Esta vez Drake logró hacer un pequeño corte en el brazo del peliverde, si bien se llevó otro igual en el costado. Sin siquiera virar, cargó una bola negra en su bastón por la parte trasera y la lanzó hacia atrás. Lloyd fue golpeado por ese ataque, pues no se esperaba que su adversario hiciera eso. Se giraron, esta vez suspendiéndose en el aire. Drake guardó su bastón en su espalda, pues requería la mano libre para tener más libertad de movimiento en lo que haría.

-¡Llama rotora!

Una espiral de fuego se dirigió hacia el peliverde, el cual hizo que su Colacuerno rugiera, desintegrando el ataque con sus llamas -¡Metralla de llamas! Esta vez varias bolas de fuego se dirigieron a gran velocidad hacia el dragón, el cual se limitó a abrir la boca para, literalmente, zamparse el ataque.

-¡PERO QUÉ…! –Gritó Drake sorprendido al ver la acción del dragón, para ser golpeado por una bola de fuego que casi lo derriba de su montura -¡Uaaaah! –gritó, intentando no caerse. Hizo virar a su wyvern y ascendió unos cuantos metros -¡Capriccio!

Dos rayos negros y tres blancos salieron de sus dedos. Sin esperar a ver el resultado, sacó su bastón y lo lanzó cual jabalina hacia la misma dirección de los rayos. Lloyd pudo esquivar el bastón y los rayos negros, pero fue golpeado por los blancos trastabillándose. No se cayó por poco. Usando telequinesis, Drake recuperó su arma. Ambos contendientes se dirigieron hacia arriba, golpeándose con sus armas y rozándose. Drake tuvo una idea. Cuando era un estudiante había jugado varias veces al quidditch, recordando una jugada que vio en el Mundial. Tenía que intentarlo. Se dirigió hacia la meseta a toda velocidad, dejando que el viento le picara en la cara. Notó a su rival a su izquierda. Se guardó el bastón de nuevo y cambió la mano de rienda. Solo quedaban dos metros para impactar.

-¡Contundum!

Tiró de las riendas para hacer subir al wyvern, mientras observaba como su hechizo había desequilibrado a Lloyd y al Colacuerno, haciendo que se estrellaran ruidosamente. Saltó de su montura y volvió a desenvainar su arma.

-Veamos cómo te desenvuelves en tierra –gritó el pelirrojo mientras Lloyd se levantaba. Se dirigió corriendo hacia él con el bastón levantado.

-Si tú lo quieres… -respondió el peliverde al levantarse, cogiendo su lanza y dirigiéndose hacia el pelirrojo, que se hallaba corriendo hacia él. Chocaron armas. Al cabo de tres segundos ambos saltaron hacia atrás, pero Drake fue más rápido y atacó de nuevo con su bastón. El golpe fue bloqueado por la hoja de la lanza de Lloyd, que giró sus brazos invirtiendo las posiciones de lanza y bastón, y lanzó un corte que no alcanzó a Drake por poco.

-Eres fuerte –respondió Drake mientras cubría su bastón con un aura negra –Hélice negra

Lanzó su bastón como si de un disco se tratara, haciéndolo girar en el aire con el aura aún imbuida en él, creando un pequeño torbellino. Lloyd se tiró hacia un lado para esquivar el ataque, cuando vio que el pelirrojo se dirigía hacia él. Le lanzó la lanza, pero el pelirrojo alcanzó a esquivar el lanzamiento, si bien no pudo alcanzar el bastón, lo que no le significó ningún problema para golpearle con un puñetazo. Pronto se vieron enzarzados en una pelea de puñetazos y patadas, que acabó a los diez minutos cuando Drake le aplicó una llave de judo a su rival, inmovilizándole.

-Je –rió el pelirrojo –eres muy fuerte.

-Está bien, he perdido –reconoció el jinete con una sonrisa –nos uniremos a ti.

-De acuerdo –dijo el pelirrojo –si quieres puedes dejar aquí a tu mano derecha al mando y venirte a mi castillo. No te preocupes por el Colacuerno, un amigo mío es especialista –le ofreció la mano.

-Vale –respondió el peliverde, que aceptó la mano del pelirrojo, que le ayudó a levantarse. Se pasaron los brazos por los hombros, como si fueran dos viejos amigos. Empezaron a hablar de algunas de sus batallas, y como estaba el panorama en Inglaterra. Al cabo de poco, Drake bajó a la bahía con ayuda del wyvern que había utilizado para la batalla y se despidió de Lloyd, sabiendo que se verían muy pronto. Justamente llegó a su castillo que notó un pequeño mareo.

**Bueno, otra vez un capítulo de acción, con su pelea. Realmente me alegra haber acabado la parte de los jinetes de wyvern (no es lo mismo describir una pelea en el aire que una en el suelo), y creo que tras uno o dos capítulos volveré a meter una buena dosis de caña (aparte que estoy pensando una pareja para Tonks que no sea Remus, para variar). Bueno, hasta otra.**


	15. 14 Drake enferma

**Se nota que estoy de vacaciones en mi casa, pues estoy subiendo los capítulos bastante más rápido que de costumbre. Para empezar, lamento volver a cortar la acción, pero necesitaba un poco de relleno para introducir la siguiente pelea y dejar un espacio entre la pelea contra Lloyd y la siguiente. Además, me he inspirado en el hecho de que hace poco pillé una neumonía y… estaba como una sopa.**

**Han aumentado los reviews desde el último capítulo, pero igualmente espero que suban. No os cortéis si me tenéis que decir algo, decir-lo y punto. Ahora a responder.**

**Zarkan: Me alegra que te haya gustado la pelea… si bien no era tanto para una trifulca (eso sería más como dos ejércitos que se matan mutuamente). Nos vemos.**

**Dark Mare Dragon: Gracias por comentar, y disculpa aceptada. Me alegro que te haya gustado el personaje de Lloyd, y decir que aportará bastante en el ejército. Espero que te guste este capítulo, y estoy esperando que actualices tu historia, que está interesante.**

**Sirius314: Gracias por pasarte. Espero que te guste.**

Cap. 14: Drake enferma.

Drake ignoró el mareo y se dirigió hacia la sala de reuniones, que a la vez actuaba como sala de estar de su castillo. Tras entrar, se sentó en la butaca que le correspondía. Lo más extraño es que, a la misma vez, sus amigos llegaron. Ocuparon todos sus posiciones.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Alex -¿Has conseguido algo?

-Sí –respondió Drake –he tenido que derrotar a su Rey, pero he conseguido el apoyo de la tribu de jinetes de wyvern de Lítla Dímun.

-Eso es un gran avance, cariño –anunció Brunilda contenta –ahora tenemos cubierta la parte aérea.

-Es verdad –dijo Charlie con una sonrisa maliciosa –nos puede ser útil, tanto como para defendernos de criaturas voladoras como para misiones de bombardeo.

-Bien pensado, Charlie –concluyó Drake –pero, al contrario que ellos, el Rey no monta un wyvern, sino que monta un dragón. Y el problema es que me ha dicho que, en la semana que viene, se vendrá a vivir con nosotros, y necesitaremos a alguien que se encargue del Colacuerno.

-Podríamos formar a alguien para que se encargara de eso –respondió el usuario de Dragón Humano.

-Y eso es lo que quiero que hagas. Coge a algunos hombres y adiéstralos. Lo que me lleva al siguiente punto.

-¿Cuál es? –preguntó Tonks.

-Debemos organizarnos el trabajo por grupos, según las especialidades de cada soldado –informó Drake –supongo que Voldy debe haber organizado a sus hombres, así que necesitaremos algún tipo de organización.

-Está bien –admitió Remus – necesitaremos una unidad de espionaje, una de inteligencia, una de combate y una unidad médica.

-Te olvidas de investigación y desarrollo –apuntó el pelirrojo –nos convendría tener nuestro propio desarrollo para armamento y los cachivaches que nos sean necesarios.

-Es verdad –respondió el licántropo.

Al ser el que mejor conocía a los actuales soldados, fue Alex quien los dividió. Al final quedaron 30 en la Ud. de combate, 15 en I + D, 20 en unidad médica, 30 en inteligencia y 10 espías. Tras eso, dieron por finalizada su reunión, dirigiéndose cada uno a sus habitaciones a tomar su descanso. Mientras, Drake sufrió otro mareo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Brunilda, que iba con él, preocupada por la reacción del joven.

-Sí –mintió el pelirrojo, pues se encontraba anormalmente cansado y con dolor de cabeza.

Al día siguiente, el estado de Drake no había mejorado. Se encontraba mareado, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y de cuello, astenia y fiebre alta (38-39º). Ahora mismo se encontraba en cama, con un paño lleno de agua en su cabeza. A su lado se encontraba su novia vigilándole.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó Brunilda mientras creaba una pequeña corriente de aire, suficiente como para renovar el aire que había sobre el pelirrojo.

-Jodido –respondió el pelirrojo –probablemente me habré resfriado.

-¿Te pusiste el equipamiento adecuado para el frío? –preguntó la rubia

-Sí –respondió Drake

Brunilda le quitó el paño, que en esos momentos estaba caliente, y le volvió a tomar la temperatura, que solo había bajado un par de décimas. Salió un momento, volviendo de nuevo con el paño y colocándoselo de nuevo a la cabeza. En condiciones normales podrían ir a San Mungo, pero con Voldemort en el poder sería arriesgarse demasiado. Aburrida, la chica empezó a acariciar el mentón del pelirrojo, quien empezaba a quedarse dormido.

-¡NO, NO! ¡BRUNILDA!

Se volvió a despertar a la hora de quedarse dormido. Había tenido una pesadilla, donde varios Mortífagos torturaban a su novia y a sus amigos sin que pudiera hacer. Sudores fríos le recorrían el cuerpo, junto a una sensación de cansancio y un dolor de cabeza. Sufrió un mareo. Como por arte de magia, la rubia apareció por la puerta.

-¡DRAKE! –Exclamó la chica -¿QUÉ HA PASADO?

-Lo… lo siento –respondió el aludido –tuve una pesadilla… soñé que os estaban torturando… y no podía hacer nada.

-Calma, ya pasó –dijo Brunilda mientras abrazaba a su novio –descansa.

Drake estaba temblando de frío, y eso que en el castillo había un encantamiento que colocaba la temperatura al nivel adecuado para no tener ni frío ni calor "Debes tener la fiebre altísima" pensó la rubia.

-Me gustaría un pequeño baño –soltó el pelirrojo, que parecía sufrir delirios febriles. Brunilda lo agarró de la cintura con su brazo derecho y, con ayuda de su izquierdo, se pasó el brazo izquierdo de su novio por el cuello. No tardaron en llegar al cuarto de baño. Con un poco de dificultad, le sacó a Drake el pijama y le ayudó a meterse en la bañera (bastante espaciosa, la verdad, unos 2 metros de ancho por 3 de largo y un metro de alto. Sin que el pelirrojo la viera, ella misma se sacó su ropa y se metió con su novio, colocándose a su lado. El pelirrojo activó el hidromasaje y las características especiales, aumentando la comodidad.

-Aaah… que bien sienta un bañito, ¿verdad? –preguntó la rubia.

Drake se limitó a cerrar los ojos y apoyar sus codos en el borde, haciendo que los brazos le colgaran por fuera. Pasó el derecho detrás de la espalda de su novia y la atrajo hacia sí con el hombro.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó la chica.

-Un poco mejor –respondió el pelirrojo –pero bastante jodido.

Lentamente, empezó a acariciar el pelo de su compañera, aún con los ojos cerrados. Brunilda ladeó su cabeza apoyándola en el hombro del pelirrojo. El pelirrojo contuvo sus ganas de besarla: no quería contagiarle lo que fuera que tuviera. Cuando notó que tenía la temperatura más o menos estable, se salió del baño y, tras secarse, se vistió con un pijama nuevo mientras se colocaba una bata encima.

-Oye –dijo Brunilda –mañana llamaré a alguien de la unidad médica, a ver qué es lo que tienes.

-Gracias –agradeció el joven.

No tardó en dormirse. Afortunadamente, el día siguiente tardó poco en llegar. Se levantó y vio a una mujer bajita y morena que aparentaba unos cuarenta años delante de él.

-Buenos días –respondió la mujer –mi nombre es Ángela Taylor.

-Debes de ser de la unidad médica –dedujo Drake mientras se sentaba en la cama. Se quitó la camiseta del pijama.

Ángela hizo un movimiento con su varita, permitiéndole visualizar como si tuviera rayos X.

-Dios, pareces tener los pulmones cargadísimos. ¿Acaso has estado en algún lugar frío?

-Estuve en Lítla Dímun, señora –respondió el pelirrojo.

La mujer le tomó la temperatura, que estaba altísima (40º C) y le dio un golpe en las costillas para provocarle tos, haciéndole sacar esputos, los cuales analizó.

-Dime, Drake, ¿has tenido contactos con wyverns en la última semana?

-Sí –respondió el pelirrojo –tuve que enfrentarme al Rey de la tribu de Lítla para ganarme su favor. Pero me extraña que me haya puesto enfermo, pues me puse ropa de abrigo.

-Sí, pero el trabajo físico y las heridas disminuyen tus defensas –respondió la mujer –parece que sufres de neumonía draconiana.

Le recetó tres pociones, que se tenía que tomar durante una semana, ocho horas entre toma y toma por cada una de ellas y una hora de separación entre cada una de ellas. La verde era un antibiótico específico para la enfermedad que sufría, la azul era un mucolítico que, si bien le produciría mucha tos, le limpiaría rápido los pulmones y la roja era un antipirético para la fiebre. También le prohibió hacer ejercicio físico durante esa semana, pues solo empeoraría su enfermedad. Ni que decir que Drake hizo caso.

**Bueno, por fin acabo este cap., y espero no arrepentirme de haber puesto este relleno. Algunos se sorprenderán por la escena lime que he colocado (me ha costado bastante escribirla, lo confieso), pero algo es algo. Ahora que ya he consolidado el Drake x Brunilda, pediría que me sugirierais alguna pareja para Tonks (y Remus no vale, más que nada por la edad). Hasta otra, y lamento que sea corto.**


	16. 15 Plan de ataque

**Bien, por fin actualizo después de tanto tiempo (creo que me he tirado casi tres semanas con este capítulo). Para empezar, lamento la tardanza, pero es que no estaba inspirado. Después, también lamento que sea tan corto, pero no me ha dado para más. No os preocupéis por que el siguiente será más largo…**

**Bueno, mejor vamos a comentar los reviews, que hay unos cuantos.**

**Zarkan: Te equivocas, tendrás que esperar un capítulo más para la gran pelea… pero igualmente gracias por el comentario (no te vayas a ofender, tío).**

**Sirius314: Tienes razón, le da un poco más de realismo a la cosa… al menos se sabrá un poco de donde vienen algunos posibles power-ups que aparezcan en la historia.**

**Karlyzhaa: Gracias por pasarte y por leer mi historia, y me alegro que te guste… lo de que es algo sangrienta… bueno, soy algo explícito a la hora de las hostias, además, me ayuda a darle un toque algo más oscuro a los protagonistas (un héroe no siempre va a ser el niñito bueno que no mata ni a un piojo). Sobre tu pregunta… pues siento decirte que no podré respondértela hasta dentro de bastante tiempo (ese es el gran misterio, saber que está haciendo Harry junto con el pasado de Drake). Buenas ideas, ya había pensado un poco en Charlie, pero aún está en el aire).**

**Fairy White: Me alegra que te haya encantado. Sobre Dumbly, aún queda, pero intentaré que sea un combate de los guapos.**

**Dark Mare Dragon: Gracias por pasarte, casi te daba por desaparecido. Sobre lo de la enfermedad, sale al final del capítulo anterior. Y a ver cuando te vuelve la inspiración, tío, que me tienes en ascuas.**

15: Plan de ataque.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Drake se recuperó de su neumonía draconiana. Durante ese tiempo, habían atacado algunos puntos clave, en los que lograron reclutar a varios Mortífagos que estaban amenazados o bajo la maldición Imperius. Ahora mismo, ya tenían a 100 hombres para la unidad de combate, la cual estaba bastante mejor entrenada que los hombres de Voldemort (y ni hablar de la OdF). Si bien el pelirrojo no los entrenó personalmente, entre Alex, Remus y Tonks hicieron un buen trabajo, poniendo énfasis en las artes marciales, el entrenamiento físico y el manejo de armas, entre las cuales había revólveres, lanzas, espadas y varas. Para independizarlos de la varita, el pelirrojo había usado un método que había aprendido en sus viajes, y es que, en vez de usar varita, sus hombres tenían unos guantes parecidos a los que llevó Mascrow (el mercenario contratado por Voldemort al que mató), producidos en masa por la unidad de I+D. Al principio había pensado en usar anillos, pero le pareció que, en algunos casos, eran propensos a perderse, así que lo prefirió así.

Por otra parte, una semana en tiempo real después de que Drake se recuperara de su enfermedad, llegó Lloyd. El peliverde iba solo con su dragón, dejando al mando a su hijo. Una vez allí, Drake le explicó un poco algunos aspectos de su cuartel general, como el hecho de que, en todo el recinto del pueblo, el tiempo pasaba bastante más lento que en otros lugares, permitiendo facilidades a la hora de organizar sus planes, junto con la capacidad de tener más tiempo para los entrenamientos. Lo mejor de todo era que el ritmo de envejecimiento era el mismo que el que había fuera del castillo.

-A ver si lo pillo, tenéis unidad de espionaje, unidad de combate, unidad de inteligencia, médicos e investigadores, ¿no? –preguntó Lloyd al pelirrojo.

-Exacto –respondió Drake. Bueno, nos vemos esta noche.

Dicho esto, ambos se separaron en una bifurcación. Drake se dirigió hacia la izquierda, mientras el jinete de wyvern se iba hacia la derecha.

Mientras, en Azkaban…

En una de las celdas situadas en el sótano más profundo, las cuales estaban destinadas a los prisioneros de estatus más peligroso, estaba colgado un hombre bastante joven de aspecto oriental por varias cadenas que le ataban las manos. El hombre llevaba el pelo largo grasiento de pasar varios meses sin ducha. Solo vestía unos simples harapos que le cubrían poco más que el tronco hasta los muslos, y presentaba varias heridas abiertas y quemaduras. Estaba rodeado de varios carceleros, los cuales parecían disfrutar de su penuria.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó uno de los carceleros -¿Qué sabes sobre Jacobsen?

-¡No os diré nada sobre él! –respondió el hombre. Uno de los carceleros le volvió a atizar con un látigo lleno de espinas.

-¡HABLA! –gritó el otro carcelero, mientras le propinaba un golpe en el estómago con un puño americano. El reo tosió un poco de sangre por el golpe -¿Qué sabes sobre ese maldito?

-Podéis seguir torturándome si os place, porque no os diré nada sobre él –gritó el reo.

-Mañana volveremos –dijo uno de los hombres –y si no nos dices nada, sufrirás una muerte extremadamente dolorosa.

Volviendo al Valle de Godric…

Las ocho personas que en ese momento conformaban el círculo interno de la Orden de Lucifer (el nombre que Drake había dado a su nombre) estaban reunidas en el salón del castillo. En el medio se encontraba proyectado en el suelo un holomapa de las Islas Británicas.

-¿Para qué nos has llamado? –preguntó Tonks intrigada. Algo le decía que el pelirrojo tenía algo en su mente.

-Hace poco adquirí cinco catamaranes a los que los chicos de I+D han armado con artillería durante este tiempo. Propongo que los saquemos a pasear.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –preguntó Lloyd.

-Dime, Lloyd, ¿tienes algún barco que os permita navegar con vuestros wyverns?

-Sí –respondió el peliverde –no tienen armamento, pero tienen capacidad para 500 jinetes de wyvern en conjunto con sus monturas.

-Perfecto –concluyó Drake –tengo mi escuadra escondida en este punto –el pelirrojo señaló un punto rojo que había en el norte de Escocia –tras llegar con la ayuda de trasladores, usaremos esos yates tuneados para llegar a Azkaban –dicho esto, mostró un mapa donde salía el norte de Escocia, las Islas Feroe y Heligoland, isla donde estaba situada la prisión, para luego mostrar un mapa de la isla –una vez allí, usaremos los cañones absorbentes para desactivar las barreras protectoras y, una vez destruidas, atacaremos. Lloyd, tú y tus jinetes de wyvern os desharéis de todas las criaturas que pueda haber en el aire, y los más pesados ayudarán a tierra con un bombardeo. Alex, cuando el buque de transporte llegue a tierra, dirigirás el asedio por agua. Nadie salvo nosotros debe entrar o salir de la isla. Los demás atacaremos por tierra.

Dicho esto, el holograma cambió a un mapa de una estructura en la cual se podían ver doce plantas (diez de ellas a lo alto y dos de ellas (que, según los de la unidad espía, era donde se colocaban a los presos más peligrosos y había mayores protecciones) subterráneas. Entonces, Drake decidió asignar las plantas por pares a cada miembro restante de su círculo interno, reservándose él las dos últimas.

-¿Estás seguro, Drake? -preguntó Tonks –después de todo, tus zonas son las más peligrosas.

El pelirrojo se limitó a sonreír maliciosamente, para luego decir

-Yo no soy tan gallina como ese malparido de Voldy. Además, no sería tan divertido, ¿verdad?

**Bueno, ya he terminado. Como he dicho antes, lamento que sea así de corto, pero no daba para más. Nos vemos a la siguiente.**


	17. 16 La batalla de Azkaban

**Bueno gente, al fin actualizo con esta pequeña batallita. Puede que no me haya salido tan bien como esperábais, pero espero que esto os guste (no se me dan muy bien las batallas navales, pero para esta parte era obligatorio construir flota).**

**Bueno, ha llegado la hora de responder reviews. No han sido muchos, pero algo es algo. Solo espero que vayan comentando.**

**Zarkan: Gracias por comentar. Esta no ha sido de mis mejores batallas, pero espero que te guste, he tratado de enfatizar las partes de acción (como a mí me gusta).**

**Satorichiva: Gracias. Siento que sean tan cortos, pero últimamente tengo la inspiración escrita bastante baja (no os preocupéis que al menos acabaré el fic). Sobre tus preguntas… la primera se dejará entrever la respuesta en este, pero para responderla completamente necesitaré otro capítulo.**

**Dark Mare Dragon: Gracias por comentar. Espero que te guste el nombre para el ejército de Drake. Espero que recuperes pronto la inspiración.**

Cap. 16: La batalla de Azkaban.

Unas diez horas más tarde, una flotilla de 5 yates de lujo reconvertidos en buques de guerra junto con 1 barco algo antiguo parecido a portaaviones más propiedad de los jinetes de wyvern estaban bastante cerca de Heligoland, donde estaba situada la prisión de Azkaban. Ya habían logrado traspasar las barreras protectoras de la isla, que estaban a unos 100 kilómetros de ella.

-Informe de la situación –pidió Drake a través de la radio de su actual buque insignia.

-Aquí el capitán del _Leviatán_ –se oyó por la radio –todo despejado por babor.

-Aquí el _Lancero_. Limpio a estribor. Estamos a 80 km de la prisión

-Recibido. Lloyd, ¿cómo va todo en el _Dragón Marino_?

-Despejado, almirante Drake –respondió el jinete de wyvern.

-Aquí el _Eclipse_. Nuestros radares detectan a treinta barcos enemigos a 10 km –se oyó por la radio.

-Lloyd, envía a uno de tus jinetes a observar la situación –ordenó Drake.

-Recibido –respondió Stromsen. Al cabo de dos minutos Lloyd volvió a hablar.

-Almirante, tenemos a veinte galeones y diez galeotas, junto con cien dementores.

LOL de Drake. Pese a su superioridad numérica, parecía que los Mortífagos todavía vivían en el siglo XVI tecnológicamente.

-Lloyd, manda a diez de tus jinetes ligeros para atacar a los dementores. El resto preparad los cañones.

Los jinetes enviados volvieron pronto, habiendo destrozado ya los dementores. Estaban a tres kilómetros de las antiguas naves Mortífagas.

-¡Fuego! –gritó Drake. Todas las naves dispararon.

-¡Blancos eliminados! –gritó uno de los hombres.

-Solicito recuento de daños en nuestras naves – pidió el pelirrojo.

-Ninguno, mi señor. No les hemos dado tiempo a disparar.

Drake sonrió. Si bien todavía no tenía muchos recursos navales, habían acabado con ese contratiempo en unos pocos segundos.

-Estamos a diez km de la isla.

-Parad ahí –respondió Drake –formad un pentágono alrededor de la isla. Las unidades de tierra que se coloquen en los transbordadores y que salgan a mi señal. Lloyd, tus jinetes pesados se dedicarán a bombardear la isla. Intentad no dañar a ninguno de los nuestros.

-¡Sí, señor! –gritaron progresivamente los capitanes de las otras naves.

-Cuando lance chispas rojas al aire, abrid fuego. Cuando lance chispas verdes, pararéis el fuego y los transbordadores se dirigirán a tierra.

-Recibido –gritaron todos.

Drake salió a la cubierta de su yate. Delante de él se encontraba una de las mayores fortalezas que pudieran existir. Unas murallas de unos cien metros de altura cubrían a un enorme prisma triangular con pocas ventanas. Cerca de mil dementores pululaban por los aires. Una sensación de frío recorrió sus venas. Se concentró en uno de sus mejores recuerdos con su novia para que no le afectaran.

-Puedes sentirlo, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Brunilda, que estaba a su lado.

-Sí –respondió el pelirrojo. Una bola de color marfil se concentraba en su puño izquierdo.

-¡Desmaius! –gritó. Un rayo rojo se dirigió hacia el aire. Un segundo más tarde, los jinetes de Lloyd empezaron a destrozar a todos los dementores que había en el lugar. Varias arpías salieron por algunas de las ventanas, listas para ayudar a los dementores, pero no eran rival para los jinetes de wyvern. Al cabo de cinco minutos, las murallas estaban destrozadas. Drake lanzó chispas verdes al aire, indicando el alto el fuego.

Se subió a su transbordador para llevar la batalla a tierra. No tardaron mucho en llegar. Cincuenta hombres contra mil Mortífagos, los cuales parecían ir sufriendo el bombardeo constante de los jinetes de wyvern.

-Drake, esto parece estar plagado de Mortífagos –opinó Carlos.

-¡AL ATAQUE! –gritó el pelirrojo mientras cogía su vara. Se lanzó el primero de todos, cortando Mortífagos y repartiendo leña al por mayor. Sus hombres le siguieron, algunos atacando con sus armas, otros lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

-Ya sabéis el plan –gritó el pelirrojo. Usó las balas explosivas de su revólver para destruir la puerta de entrada, llevando un pequeño contingente de seis hombres hacia el sótano. Usó su mano izquierda para lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra hacia los barrotes de las celdas.

-Liberad a los presos y llevadlos a nuestra base –mandó el pelirrojo mientras se lanzaba a por los Mortífagos. Hizo un remolino con la vara golpeando a varios de ellos en sus cabezas con ella, para luego moverse a base de golpes y puñetazos, destrozando todo Mortífago y/o criatura que se le oponía. Bajó por las escaleras que llevaban al segundo sótano. Tan solo a entrar, notó un aire gélido y deprimente. Tenía a más de cincuenta dementores delante de él. Se concentró, intentando que no le salieran a flote sus pesadillas donde acababa con todos sus amigos o las muertes de sus seres queridos, rememoró su primer beso con Brunilda. Un aura blanca le envolvía.

-¡Devastación paradisíaca!

Varias bolas de luz salieron de su cuerpo acabando con todos los dementores al mínimo contacto. Se dedicó a sacar a los prisioneros de sus celdas. Abrió la puerta de la última cuando vio algo que lo dejó shockeado. Un joven hombre de aspecto oriental estaba colgado de sus brazos por varias cadenas. El hombre parecía tener signos evidentes de sobreexposición a los dementores y de crueles torturas. Lanzó dos hechizos con su mano derecha, liberándolo de las cadenas. El hombre cayó al suelo pesadamente. Hubiera impactado con fuerza si no hubiera sido porque Drake le cogió antes del impacto.

-Maestro… -susurró el pelirrojo.

-Drake… -dijo el hombre, con una voz desgarrada.

-Aguanta… pronto estarás bien –dicho esto, el pelirrojo hizo que el hombre desapareciera. Salió de la mugrienta celda cuando vio a alguien en la puerta.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… -dijo el desconocido –pero si es Jacobsen en persona. Que feliz estoy de saber que seré recompensado más allá de nuestras imaginaciones por el simple hecho de ejecutarte.

El desconocido dio varios pasos hacia adelante. Llevaba una túnica negra y, al contrario que los Mortífagos, no llevaba máscara ni capucha. Para adornarlo, llevaba en su espalda una afilada hacha de ejecución.

-MacNair… -susurró el pelirrojo –no sabía que fueras el alcaide de esta mugrienta prisión.

-Desde que ascendimos al poder que el Señor Oscuro me ha dado esta privilegiada posición –continuó MacNair -No sabes cuan agradable es escuchar los gritos de dolor y los lamentos de los prisioneros mientras los torturamos.

-Para mí eres solo otro psicópata más –respondió Jacobsen mientras se armaba con su vara (por si acaso la describiré ahora, es como una mezcla de una maza de guerra y un bastón japonés con una empuñadura central de unos 50 cm de largo y dos partes contundentes de 65 cm de largo que sobresalen por los lados de la empuñadura las cuales presentan salientes parecidos a un Kanabo (garrote japonés), aumentando la peligrosidad de sus golpes) –y como tal, tienes que morir.

Asió la vara con su mano derecha mientras creaba una bola roja (esto es simplemente energía mágica normal) y la lanzaba hacia MacNair.

-Scutum –MacNair invocó un campo de magia que desapareció junto con el ataque del pelirrojo –Crucio.

El ataque de MacNair atravesó al pelirrojo sin hacerle daño alguno.

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? –preguntó Drake –Averno.

Un rayo anaranjado golpeó a MacNair en el bazo, haciéndole soltar un fuerte grito de dolor.

-Acabo de calcinarte el bazo. Tienes suerte de que no te haya alcanzado ningún órgano vital.

-Cabrón… -masculló el Mortífago –Bituka aeris.

Un rayo color marrón mierda golpeó de nuevo a Drake, el cual se mantuvo impasible. Debía agradecerle eso a su habilidad, pues no pudiera usar el Cuerpo Negro, probablemente sus intestinos hubieran salido por su boca.

-¿Pero qué…? –gritó MacNair sorprendido. Drake se aprovechó de eso para golpearle en su herida del bazo con el bastón, haciéndole soltar un grito de dolor.

-¡Agh…! –masculló el alcaide de la prisión entre dientes –ahora lo entiendo. Puedes absorber hechizos con tu cuerpo, ¡pero eso no me impedirá de cortarte la cabecita!

Dicho eso, el verdugo sacó su hacha y se dispuso a cortar la cabeza del pelirrojo, el cual se limitó a agacharse lo justo como para no ser alcanzado. Se impulsó con los pies, golpeando con su cabeza el abdomen de MacNair, y rodó sobre el hombro para levantarse. El Mortífago asestó un golpe vertical, a lo que Drake reaccionó colocando su bastón en la trayectoria del hacha.

-Eres lento –susurró el joven guerrero lo suficientemente alto como para que su enemigo le oyera. Apartó el filo del hacha con un movimiento con su bastón y golpeó hacia el rostro de su enemigo, el cual tuvo que interponer su hacha con mucho esfuerzo, pero Drake logró cambiar el golpe a último momento y le golpeó por el otro lado, que estaba indefenso. Golpeó dos veces más a MacNair con su vara, haciendo que soltara su arma. Para rematarlo, le cortó en dos por el eje longitudinal. Se desapareció hacia la puerta de entrada. Observó la prisión. Estaba bastante dañada, pero él sabía que si quería causar impacto en la comunidad mágica debía hacerla pedazos. Sacó su móvil e hizo una multillamada a todos los del círculo.

-Aquí Jacobsen. Retiraos hacia los barcos.

Una vez estuvieron todos en sus barcos, cogió la radio del puente de mando de su nave capital hasta el momento.

-Aquí el capitán del _Belcebú_. Abran fuego hacia la prisión hasta derrumbarla del todo.

-Recibido –dijeron el resto de sus capitanes.

Todas las naves abrieron fuego al mismo tiempo. Ahora casi indefensa, la gran fortaleza de Azkaban no tardó mucho (una media hora aproximadamente) en desmoronarse bajo el bombardeo naval ejecutado por los cinco navíos del pelirrojo.

-Recuento de bajas en nuestro bando –pidió Drake por la radio.

-hemos sufrido unas 15 bajas en total –dijo uno de los tenientes.

Drake sonrió. Era un número bastante bajo de bajas sufridas comparado al daño que hicieron en las filas de Voldemort (tanto física como moralmente) y las posibles adquisiciones que tendría en sus filas.

**Bueno, se terminó la batalla. En el siguiente se darán a conocer algunos detalles más, como quien es el hombre al que Drake ha rescatado o las repercusiones que tendrá esto en la situación. Espero que os guste.**


	18. 17 Los Nueve Reyes del Infierno

**¡Bien, por fin actualizo! Lamento haberme pasado mes y medio (o más) sin actualizar, pero entre la falta de inspiración y otras cosas que me han distraído me ha costado mucho escribir esto xD. Bueno, ha llegado la hora de colocar otro capítulo.**

**Zarkan: Tú lo has dicho, Zarkan, tú lo has dicho. Espero que te guste este.**

**Karlyzhaa: Me alegra que te hayan gustado… siento que sean un poco flojos (de hecho, hace tiempo que me cuesta escribir bien), y no hace falta que te cortes. Solo espero que te guste este.**

**Dark Mare Dragon: Es que he visto algunos fics que dejan lo que se ve en los libros como si los magos fueran unos inútiles totales sin magia… y ya de paso pensé: voy a modernizar el equipo de Drake, a ver si tienen alguna ventaja. Mi primera idea fue la de la flotilla esta (aunque en realidad no se compararían con un barco de guerra muggle actual) y voy a meter algunas cosas más). Sobre el maestro, te diré que es fuerte en su faceta (todavía tengo que hacer el **_**flashback**_** sobre el pasado de Drake). Ya lo verás.**

**Espero que actualices pronto (xDD)**

**Kate Black Evans: Es que me encanta darle un toque oscuro a Drake… lo he hecho un poco a mi imagen, la verdad, y veo que ha quedado bien. La verdad es que todos los del círculo interno tuvieron algún punto trágico en su pasado, pero todavía tengo que preparar los pasados.**

**Jaume80: Me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero que te guste este.**

Cap. 17: Los Nueve Reyes Infernales

En un lugar desconocido…

-¡MI SEÑOR, MI SEÑOR! –gritaba un Mortífago que iba corriendo como si el hombre del saco le persiguiera. Traía noticias muy urgentes para su señor.

-¡Crucio! –Dijo Voldemort cuando vio al Mortífago ir hacia él despavorido -¿Cuántas veces he dicho que no debes aparecer corriendo ante mí?

-Lo… lo siento, mi señor –respondió el Mortífago una vez se recuperó de la maldición –pero llevo noticias urgentes.

-¿Qué noticias? –preguntó el caraserpiente interesado.

-Azkaban ha sido destruida. Según los rumores, cinco barcos de metal armados con esas varitas gigantes que usan los muggles destrozaron nuestras patrullas con humillante facilidad y atacaron la isla, liberando a todos los presos.

-¡CRUCIO! –Gritó Voldemort, haciendo sufrir a su sirviente -¿PORQUÉ SOIS TAN ÍNUTILES? ¿CUÁNTOS ENEMIGOS HABÍAN? ¿QUIÉN ERA SU LIDER?

-Ci… cincuenta enemigos –respondió el Mortífago mientras se recuperaba otra vez de la tortura –llevaban todo tipo de armas, y estaban fuertemente entrenados. Sobre su líder… es una espina que llevamos clavada desde hace un tiempo. Solo tengo esta imagen.

-Jacobsen… -susurró Voldemort con un claro tono de rabia mientras miraba la fotografía que le había dado su vasallo –está claro que ese tío está obstinado con tocarme bien tocados los cojones… Ve a las oficinas del _Profeta_ y manda colocar carteles de búsqueda por toda Inglaterra. Quiero que me lo traigan vivo o muerto.

-Sí, señor –respondió el Mortífago mientras se iba.

-Espera, no hemos terminado –dijo Voldemort mientras volvía a maldecir a su sirviente.

Mientras, en una de las grandes salas del CG de la Orden de Lucifer…

-¡Bien, bien, bien! –dijo Drake mientras su círculo interno tomaba puesto.

-Se te ve feliz, cariño –comentó Brunilda despreocupada.

-Es obvio –dijo Tonks –hacer una operación tan arriesgada y tener éxito le sube la moral a cualquiera.

-A parte del cabreo que tendrá Voldy –rió Lloyd –destrozar la mayor prisión política del país más los posibles miembros de refuerzo que podamos obtener será una gran ventaja.

-Chicos, debo felicitaros a todos por haberlo hecho tan bien –anunció el pelirrojo –me acaba de llegar un informe de la unidad espía, y confirman la gran cantidad de daño que hemos provocado, a parte del cabreo que tiene el enemigo. Lo único malo es que cuando salgamos a la calle a dar algún paseíto tendremos que ir con alerta permanente.

-¿Por? –preguntó Carlos, que se encontraba rodeando a Tonks por un brazo (dos días antes del ataque se declararon sus sentimientos mutuos).

-Han puesto recompensas por nuestras cabezas, y suculentas, la verdad –anunció Drake con un tono jovial-2500000 de galeones por la mía por ser el líder, y 1500000 para vosotros siete.

Los ocho se rieron con todas sus fuerzas.

-Parece que seremos famosos –dijo Brunilda con un tono alegre.

-Esto significa que somos un grano en los huevos para Voldy –respondió un animado Remus. El ex Merodeador había cambiado mucho desde que se había unido a la Orden del Infierno. Para empezar, su anterior aspecto enfermizo había desaparecido completamente, teniendo la apariencia de un joven de unos 23 años cuando su edad verdadera era de 43 años y aparentaba tener 58. Ahora mismo tenía el pelo marrón claro y bastante largo, y sus ojos dorados brillaban con juventud y fuerza.

-Remus –dijo Drake –tengo una misión para ti.

-¿Que quieres, Drake? –preguntó el licántropo.

-Los de la unidad de inteligencia han descubierto una colonia de hombres lobo renegados cerca de Sherwood –informó el pelirrojo -Quiero que vayas ahí la semana que viene y consigas una alianza con ellos. Diles que puedo ayudarles con la licantropía.

-De acuerdo, jefe –respondió Remus.

Se disponía a marchar cuando un miembro de la unidad médica le llamó la atención

-Jefe, uno de nuestros pacientes solicita tu presencia.

-De acuerdo, allá voy –respondió el pelirrojo mientras seguía al medimago. En una cama y conectado por una vía en el brazo a unos recipientes con los que le suministraban varios tipos de pociones se encontraba el hombre al que Drake había rescatado personalmente.

-¿Quería verme, maestro? –preguntó Drake mientras tomaba asiento.

-Por favor, Drake, ya no hace falta que me llames así –respondió el hombre –llámame por mi nombre.

-De acuerdo, Hiro –respondió el pelirrojo -¿qué querías?

-Primeramente, darte las gracias por rescatarme –respondió Hiro –y segundo, decirte una cosa.

-Habla –pidió Drake

-OK. Cuando te fuiste de Japón, consideré tus motivaciones para entrenarte y fui a Inglaterra a buscarte, pero solo me encontré con un ejército de cien Mortífagos de esos, los cuales me apresaron (pese a que les di batalla).

-¿Por qué te apresaron? –preguntó Drake.

-No sé si te lo dije, pero soy hijo de muggles. A ellos esta nimiedad les parece suficiente como para causar genocidio, son como los nazis en su tiempo. Más tarde pasaron a pedirme información sobre ti, Drake.

-¿Cuál fue el motivo por el que abandonaste Japón?

-Estaba preocupado por ti –admitió el japonés –cuando te enseñé artes marciales vi que lentamente la oscuridad empezaba a dominar tu alma. Como tu maestro, no podía dejar que te consumieras por ella. Me alegro que hayas podido solucionar ese problema.

-Dale las gracias a Brunilda por eso –respondió el pelirrojo –pues suyo es el mérito de que haya podido dominar en parte ese lado. Por cierto, pasado mañana tengo una reunión con mi círculo interno. Si quieres puedes pasarte por ahí.

-De acuerdo.

El día siguiente, en Grimmauld Place…

-Bueno chicos, ya sabéis porqué os he convocado en esta reunión de la Orden –anunció Dumbledore mientras sacaba un ejemplar del _Profeta_.

_ALARMA: INDIVIDUOS PELIGROSOS SUELTOS_

_Ayer, 15 de noviembre de 2014, la sociedad inglesa sufrió un fuerte golpe a manos de un individuo altamente peligroso: Drake Jacobsen. Este indeseable, junto a siete personas más, asaltaron la prisión de Azkaban y liberaron a todos los presos para acto seguido destruirla. El Ministerio no quiso dar muchos datos, salvo las recompensas de los caudillos del grupo terrorista liderado por Jacobsen. Estas recompensas son_

_Drake Jacobsen: 2500000 galeones_

_Brunilda Grindheim: 1500000 galeones_

_Charlie Weasley: 1500000 galeones_

_Remus Lupin: 1500000 galeones_

_Nymphadora Tonks: 1500000 galeones_

_Carlos Eto'o: 1500000 galeones_

_Alexander Fullbuster: 1500000 galeones_

_Lloyd Stromsen: 1500000 galeones._

_Debemos advertiros de su altísima peligrosidad, especialmente la de Jacobsen, del cual se rumorea que ningún hechizo puede afectarle. En caso de que los veáis, NO TRATÉIS DE ENFRENTAROS A ELLOS, sino que debéis avisar al Ministerio de Magia de su presencia._

Los presentes se sorprendieron, no solo al ver el nombre de Charlie (hermano mayor de Ron y Ginny), sino a ver a Remus y a Tonks.

-Mi hermano… -dijo Ron con un deje de tristeza -¿Por qué, Charlie, por qué?

-¿Qué pasa, señor Weasley? –preguntó Dumbledore intrigado por la reacción de uno de sus lacayos.

-¿Co… cómo ha podido mi hermano unirse a ese asesino?

-O Remus y Tonks –resaltó Hermione –nunca pensé que nos traicionarían como hizo Potter. ¿Acaso ese estúpido de Jacobsen nos está relevando?

En uno de los sillones del círculo interno…

-¡Atchús! –estornudó Drake.

-¿Qué te has resfriado, cariño? –preguntó Brunilda preocupada por su novio.

-No, Bruni. Simplemente creo que hablan mal de mí en algún sitio –respondió el pelirrojo.

-No lo sé –dijo Ginny –pero ese cabrón la ha liado parda (Drake vuelve a estornudar)

-Y algo me dice que esos ocho que tienen recompensa no son los únicos. Podría haber formado su propio ejército –concluyó Dumbledore.

-¿A caso también será un mago oscuro? (Drake estornuda) –preguntó Ron.

-No sabemos ni sus intenciones –dijo Ginny –pero ese idiota (otro estornudo de Drake) es más temido por los Mortífagos que por nosotros, y eso no puede ser.

-Y encima usa técnicas de combate muggle –se rió Ron –qué cazurro.

-¡A… ATCHÚS! –estornudó Drake con fuerza -¡QUIEN SEA, QUE DEJE DE HABLAR MAL DE MÍ!

-No sé que pensar de eso, Ronald –dijo Hermione con desdén –después de todo, ninguno de nosotros sabría defenderse sin usar magia.

Y así, la Orden volvió a ser fruto de una discusión entre sus miembros sobre la supuesta inefectividad de los métodos de lucha muggles.

Dos días después de la visita de Drake…

El círculo interno de la Orden de Lucifer se encontraba en el salón principal del castillo en una de sus reuniones rutinarias. Entre ellas se encontraba Hiro.

-Chicos –dijo Drake –quiero presentaros a nuestro nuevo refuerzo: Hiro Miyagi.

-Encantado de conoceros –dijo el aludido, levantándose y haciendo una reverencia que fue devuelta por los otros ocho (costumbres japonesas).

-Ahora que lo pensamos, tendremos que ponernos un nombre –sugirió Alex.

-Es verdad. Ya que somos los más fuertes, tendremos que llamarnos de forma especial, ¿no creéis? –afirmó Remus.

-Creo que ya tengo uno –comentó el pelirrojo –Ya que nuestra Orden se llama Orden de Lucifer, y conociendo el lugar donde vive… podríamos llamarnos los Nueve Reyes del Infierno.

¿Nueve reyes? –inquirió Carlos extrañado.

-Según un tal Dante, el Infierno está dividido en nueve recintos o "círculos", con castigos diferentes. El orden de los círculos es: Limbo, Lujuria, Gula, Avaricia, Ira, Herejía, Violencia, Fraude y Traición, siendo cada uno más profundo y con mayor castigo que el anterior –explicó Drake, comentando también el castigo que sufrían los condenados en cada círculo.

-Como soy el más nuevo, me pillaré el primero (Limbo) –un aura blanca rodeó a Hiro.

-El segundo (Lujuria) será el mío –dijo Tonks, antes de ser rodeada por un aura rosa.

-A mí me pega mejor el tercero (Gula) –comentó Remus, siendo rodeado de un aura marrón oscuro.

-¿A caso me tocará a mí el cuarto (Avaricia)? –eligió Brunilda, que fue rodeada de un aura amarillo pálido.

-Muy bien –dijo Charlie –yo me pillo el quinto (Ira) –un aura marrón claro le rodeó.

-Dejadme al sexto (Herejía) a mí –habló Eto'o confiado. Un aura naranja le rodeó.

-Entonces me encargaré del séptimo (Violencia) –entonó Lloyd mientras un aura roja le rodeaba

-Por lo que el octavo (Fraude) es mío –continuó Alex mientras un aura gris le rodeaba.

-Ya que soy el líder me quedaré con el noveno (Traición) –terminó Drake con una sonrisa, haciendo que un aura azul hielo le rodeara.

-¡SOMOS LOS NUEVE REYES DEL INFIERNO! –entonaron todos a coro mientras metían una mano en el medio.

**Bueno, ya se ha terminado por hoy. Espero que os haya gustado, y hasta otra.**


	19. 18 La misión de Remus

**Bueno, después de tanto tiempo, al fin me da por actualizar. No soy un hombre de dar excusas, pero para defenderme diré que no me sentía capaz de darle cuerpo a este capítulo. Antes de empezar diré una cosa, y es que esta historia será larga, puede que incluso más que la anterior, y aunque me tire meses para una simple actualización no pararé hasta acabarla. Ahora, como siempre, a responder reviews:**

**Zarkan: Pues sí, van a dar bastante guerra, y no por temas de superioridad numérica (Voldemort tiene unas diez veces más Mortífagos, pero no tienen gente poderosa (aunque más tarde lo solucionaré) y están atrasados tecnológicamente, y Dumbledore apenas aparecerá durante un tiempo (normal, si casi todos sus seguidores han abandonado la guerra o han desertado hacia los otros bandos)).**

**Kate Black Evans: Gracias por pasarte por aquí, espero que te guste esta historia. He de reconocer que hice lo de los estornudos para añadirle un puntillo de humor a la situación.**

**Satorichiva: Pues sí, está bastante furioso. Que te destruyan una prisión política y encima los prisioneros se pongan a favor de su libertador le toca los cojones a cualquier tirano. Sobre lo de Dumbledore… bueno, directamente, él y sus lacayos son gilipollas. Ya en el prólogo se veía como la Orden iba degradándose, y ahora Drake está tomando el liderazgo.**

**Dark Mare Dragon: Gracias por comentar. De hecho, he tratado de alinear el círculo que representa cada personaje con su contexto en la historia (por ejemplo, el de Alexander lo he seleccionado porque era el alcalde del Valle de Godric, y el de Remus lo he puesto por su licantropía). Sobre Dumbledore, se estará un buen tiempo sin aparecer, y es que el viejo y sus marionetas ya no tienen nada que hacer en esta guerra, y actualmente es Drake quien tiene el papel principal en ella.**

**Saludos**

**PD: Sí, yo también sufro bastante de "ados" xD**

**Shineevero: Pues sí, le han dejado casi hasta la locura. Digamos que perdió una apuesta y el castigo era informar a Voldy de un fracaso. Sobre los Reyes, lo que le he dicho a Dragon.**

**Karlyzhaa G. dBlack: Me alegra que hayas recuperado el hilo de mi historia, y siento que mis capítulos sean tan cortos. Espero que te guste este.**

Cap. 18: La misión de Remus.

Acababa de llegar. Era un bosque muy espeso, pero no tan tenebroso como el Bosque Prohibido de Hogwarts. Olfateó el ambiente, esperando encontrar a sus objetivos. Ahora que era de noche sería aún más difícil utilizar bien los ojos, así que confió en sus instintos y olfateaba allá donde podía. De repente, se le ocurrió una idea. "¿Porqué no lo habré pensado?".

-Nocturna visio.

Empezó a notar como si una luz extraña le aclarara la vista. Según Drake, ese hechizo hacía el mismo efecto que unas gafas de visión nocturna que usaban los militares muggles. Ahora que podía ver bien, continuó moviéndose. Con varios saltos bastante ágiles para su verdadera edad alcanzó las copas de los árboles. Confiando en su olfato, fue saltando de copa en copa hasta que vio algo parecido a un poblado a unos cien metros de distancia. Miró al cielo. La luna se encontraba en cuarto creciente, por lo que no habría peligro de encontrarse con licántropos transformados. A no ser que fueran como él.

Se dejó caer desde la rama y avanzó hacia el poblado con tranquilidad. Debía aparentar calma si no quería que le detectaran como enemigo. Vio a dos guardias que llevaban una lanza cada uno. Se colocó delante de ellos y alzó las manos, indicando que no iba a luchar.

-¿Qué quieres, hombre? –preguntó uno de los guardias colocándose en posición defensiva.

-Quisiera hablar con vuestro _alfa_ –respondió Remus con tranquilidad. Los guardias se extrañaron. ¿Cómo podía ese hombre saber sobre la cultura de los licántropos? ¿Acaso él también sería uno?

Bueno, el caso es que los dos guardias guiaron a Lupin hacia la cabaña más grande. Allí, el Cuarto Círculo del Infierno se removió su hechizo de visión nocturna cuando un hombre corpulento que no tenía más allá de cuarenta y cinco años entró por una de las puertas. Entonces, Remus se arrodilló ante él.

-¿Quién eres, forastero? –preguntó el _alfa_.

-Mi nombre es Remus Lupin, señor –respondió el aludido con humildad.

-Percibo en ti el aroma de los licántropos, joven Remus –dijo el _alfa_ -¿Vienes en nombre de ese malnacido de Voldemort?

-Le aseguro que odio a Voldemort bastante más que usted –afirmó Remus.

-Hace treinta y cinco años, varios Mortífagos vinieron a contactar con mi padre biológico para que nuestra antigua manada se uniera a ellos –explicó el hombre –le prometieron sangre y carne fresca a la que morder. Nos explicaron que los no-mágicos eran una plaga que debía ser erradicada. Por el otro bando, el Ministerio de Magia nos hacía la vida imposible, impidiéndonos trabajar o recibir educación alguna. Pero nuestra tribu no busca sangre, ni carne, lo único que queremos es que se nos acepte tal y como somos. Por eso, mi padre rechazó su oferta. Al rechazarles, masacraron a toda nuestra manada y asesinaron a todos. Fui el único superviviente. Estuve varios meses vagando solo, hasta que encontré a más gente como yo y formé esta manada. Y tú dime, ¿por qué odias a Voldemort?

-Mató, sea él mismo o alguno de sus Mortífagos, a mis mejores amigos, los cuales, con el simple hecho de acompañarme en las noches de luna llena, se hicieron animagos, y dejó huérfano al hijo de dos de ellos. Entre él y Albus Dumbledore le hicieron la vida imposible al niño. Afortunadamente, he encontrado a alguien que me ayude en mi cruzada personal.

-¿Cómo se llama esa persona? –preguntó el _alfa_.

-Drake Jacobsen. Es él quien me envía para hablar con vosotros –respondió Remus.

-Con que Jacobsen está interesado en mi manada… y dime, ¿con qué promesa intentáis que nos unamos a vosotros?

-Con el control de vuestras transformaciones –dicho esto, Remus empezó a transformarse en su forma lobuna para luego sentarse en el suelo.

-Increíble… -exclamó el otro hombre –se suponía que la licantropía era una enfermedad imposible de controlar.

-Pues Drake diseñó una variante de la poción matalobos la cual, junto con un intenso entrenamiento, logra que podamos controlar la enfermedad –habló Remus aún en su forma lobuna. Volvió a su forma humana. –Además, ya no habréis de temer por la licantropía al dominarla a la hora de tener hijos, pues esta poción trabaja sobre los genes que la provocan, haciendo que vuestra habilidad para controlarla pase a vuestros hijos.

-Muy bien. Nos pensaremos vuestra oferta –dijo el _alfa_ –Ah, se me olvidaba, que modales los míos. Mi nombre es Canis Waters.

-Tenéis un mes para discutirlo y enviarnos la respuesta. Lo único que os pediríamos sería que, en caso que no queráis uniros a nosotros, que mantuvierais la neutralidad.

-De acuerdo, Remus –dijo Canis –qué la Luna Llena te acompañe.

-Igualmente –respondió Lunático mientras se giraba.

Nuestro "joven" licántropo continuó andando unos tres quilómetros cuando su instinto le llevó a tumbarse a tierra -¿Pero qué?

-Vaya Lupin, has cambiado bastante desde la última vez que nos vimos –dijo una voz medio socarrona. El castaño se levantó para encontrarse delante suyo a un hombre con la apariencia de unos cincuenta años de ojos pardos (rasgo típico de los licántropos) con el rostro afilado como si de un lobo se tratara. El hombre iba vestido con una chaqueta de cuero bastante harapienta y unos pantalones de pana largos con los bordes rasgados. El desconocido sonrió, enseñando sus caninos, que se habían afilado como si fueran los de un perro. Remus reconoció al hombre y se puso en pose de combate. Fenrir Greyback, el licántropo que le mordió y dejó huérfano.

-¡Greyback! –gritó Remus. Reconocería ese hombre donde fuera, después de todo, ÉL era el culpable de su licantropía y de la muerte de sus padres.

-Veo que aún me reconoces –dijo el aludido con un tono de voz suave –pero dime, ¿dónde estaban tus pasados ideales y tu lealtad al viejo Dumbledore?

-Murieron al caer el velo de mis ojos –respondió Remus.

-Lástima. Me gustabas más entonces –rió Greyback –pero dime, ahora que has roto los hilos que te manipulaban, ¿servirías a nuestro amo?

-Que ya no sea manipulado por Dumbledore no significa que me deje manipular por el asesino de mis mejores amigos –respondió Remus –además, tu y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente. Con un movimiento de manos, sus garras metálicas aparecieron en sus manos.

-Ah, sí, me olvidaba –dijo Greyback –ahora tu lealtad yace con Jacobsen. Dime, ¿Qué te prometió a cambio de que lucharas para él?

-El control de la licantropía –respondió Remus – ¡y venganza contra ti, contra tu señor y contra todos vosotros! ¡En guardia!

Dicho esto, el más joven de los dos licántropos saltó hacia atrás dando un zarpazo con su mano derecha que Greyback esquivó por poco. El sirviente de Voldemort desenvainó un par de dagas y atacó a Remus, que se giró para bloquear el ataque con sus garras izquierdas y propinarle una patada en la cabeza.

-Eres patético –insultó Greyback -¿Acaso no encuentras placer mordiendo a los demás y saboreando la carne? ¡No sabes lo que te pierdes! –dicho esto, el viejo licántropo uso su daga derecha, la cual servía como varita, para lanzarle una maldición asesina que nuestro amigo esquivó.

-Quería reservármelo para ti, lobo apestoso –respondió Remus con sorna –Jaula de rocas.

Varias columnas de rocas se dispusieron de forma piramidal alrededor de Greyback encerrándolo.

-¡Y ahora… –continuó el "joven" –…Martillo rocoso!

Un martillo gigantesco se formó en la mano derecha de Remus, el cual llevó su nueva arma hacia la pirámide donde Greyback estaba encerrado. El prisionero llevó sus manos hacia arriba, recibiendo con ellas el peso del martillo, aguantándolo por unos segundos antes de salir de la ya rota jaula.

-¡AAAAGH! –gritó Fenrir. El golpe la había roto las manos. Se lanzó corriendo a por Remus, ignorando el dolor, y le propinó un puñetazo en la cara que el otro hombre respondió con una patada en el estómago enviándolo diez metros hacia atrás. Le apuntó con la daga.

-¡Averno! –Un rayo anaranjado se dirigió hacia Remus, el cual levantó una pared de tierra para que recibiera el impacto por él. Acto seguido, la pared se rompió dirigiéndose los pedazos de tierra hacia Fenrir, el cual creó un campo de magia para protegerse. Justo cuando el campo se desvaneció, Remus le rasgó el brazo derecho con sus garras, incapacitándoselo.

-Antes de matarte –respondió Remus –quisiera mostrarte una cosa –dicho esto, se transformó en su forma de licántropo.

-¿PERO QUÉ? –gritó Greyback sorprendido. Su enemigo se acababa de transformar sin haber entrado aún en luna llena, y encima sin haber sido forzado. ¿Cómo lo había hecho?

-Muere –dijo Remus antes de lanzarse a por Greyback y aplastarle el cráneo de una dentellada –padres… ya estáis vengados.

**Al fin termino. Aunque siento que ha sido algo flojo, tenía que hacerlo, y aunque no pueda darle mucho papel a Canis, decir que jinetes de wyvern y licántropos no serán los únicos que se unirán a nuestros amigos, y, aunque quizá no muestre los siguientes procesos de alianza, implícitamente habrá más aliados. Espero que no me dé flojera para la siguiente vez.**


	20. 19 Algo por lo que luchar

**¡Lo sé, lo sé, he tardado demasiado en actualizar! Pero antes de lincharme a Cruciatus y Raptus extremun dejadme subir este capítulo, por favor. Simplemente que había perdido la inspiración (es algo que nos pasa siempre a los escritores) y no se me ocurría como avanzar.**

**Pero primero a responder a vuestros comentarios. Veamos, parece que hay una cantidad sustancial. Empecemos:**

**Zarkan: Me alegro que te guste el capítulo. Y de eso se tratara, que Remus pudiera vengarse de Greyback por los problemas que le ha causado. Espero que también te guste este.**

**Shineevero: Lo siento si últimamente me salen los capítulos flojos. Al menos me alegra que te haya gustado la trama.**

**Kate Black Evans: ¿Aterrador? Bueno, algunos momentos que recuerdan a pelis de terror ha tenido, pero me alegro que te haya gustado.**

**Karlyzhaa G. dBlack: Me alegra verte. Sobre lo de meter a cada miembro en misiones de este calibre… bueno, quizá habrá algún capítulo donde me centraré en algún otro, más que nada para que se vean sus habilidades.**

**Dark Mare Dragon: Tranquilo, más te habré hecho esperar yo a que actualice. Y sí, Remus se vengó de Greyback, algo que algunos hubiéramos deseado que sucediera en los libros (¿Por qué Rowling tuvo que ser tan blanda a la hora de cargarse villanos? ¿Por qué tuvo que inventarse muertes tan inverosímiles como la de Voldemort con tal de mantener a Harry puro de alma? Yo creo que a la historia oficial le hubiera quedado bien un oscurecimiento en la mente de Harry a partir del 5º o 6º libros, que este se vengara cruelmente de Bellatrix, Colagusano (y por qué no, Snape) y una redención tras una batalla épica con Voldemort). Menos mal que está el fan fiction para esto.**

**Selene-chan: Hombre, entre una pelea entre D. Jacobsen y Chuck Norris… ahora mismo obviamente Chuck, pero hacia el final de la historia esa sería una pelea ÉPICA. Aunque no entiendo por qué quieres matar a Brunilda.**

**Bueno, hasta aquí los comentarios. Ahora, a leer.**

Cap. 19: Algo por lo que luchar

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Azkaban había sido asaltada por la OdL (Orden de Lucifer) y una desde la llegada de Canis al Valle de Godric. Los licántropos se adaptaron bien a los nuevos cambios, entre ellos, las nuevas tecnologías en las que se apoyaban Drake y los suyos. Ahora mismo, Drake estaba volviendo del gimnasio. Iba con el torso desnudo, enseñando veinte pequeñas cicatrices en su pectoral izquierdo fruto de su pelea con Mascrow y un cuerpo muy buen formado. Además, el joven se había afeitado.

-¡SEÑOR! ¡SEÑOR! –un miembro del departamento de inteligencia iba corriendo hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa, camarada? –preguntó el pelirrojo con calma. Al contrario que otros (Voldemort: ¡ACHÚS!), Drake tenía su paciencia y sabía que si su subordinado le buscaba con tanta urgencia era por algo importante.

-Creo que nuestro castillo está llenándose mucho, señor. Poca gente más podrá venir –respondió el de inteligencia jadeando por la carrera que había hecho buscando a Drake. -¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Habla con los arquitectos de I+D y diles que me gustaría ampliar el castillo con estructuras anexas. Preferiblemente de forma hexagonal –ordenó el guerrero. Era la forma ideal. Para empezar, su castillo ya tenía forma hexagonal y el hexágono permitía economizar bien los materiales (sí señores, me he basado en la "Mother Base" de MGS: Peace Walker para diseñar la fortaleza de Drake) al encajar las paredes de las "celdas" contiguas.

-¡Sí, señor! –respondió el de inteligencia haciendo pose militar y dirigiéndose a la sala de arquitectos (sin duda cada departamento estaba dividido según la especialidad que trataban, por ejemplo I+D estaba dividido entre ingenieros, biólogos, físicos, químicos, nanotecnólogos, geólogos y arquitectos) a dar las órdenes mandadas por su líder.

Tras refrescarse con una buena ducha, se vistió con una camiseta negra sin mangas y unos tejanos largos para dirigirse a la sala de reuniones a militar. No contó con encontrarse a Brunilda durante el camino.

-¿Sabes? Estás muy sexy con esta combinación –dijo la rubia al ver a su novio. Y razón no le faltaba, ya que la camiseta sin mangas que llevaba el pelirrojo se le arrapaba un poco, marcando sus bien formados pectorales y abdominales (ya quisiera yo estar como él).

-Eres una chica mala –respondió Drake con un tono juguetón, causando las risas de la aludida. Acto seguido, el joven le dio un rápido beso que no duró más que uno o dos segundos –pero aún así eres la persona a quien más quiero.

-¿Qué te preocupa algo? –preguntó Brunilda mientras se enganchaba a la espalda del hombre al que amaba, colocando su mano izquierda encima de su pecho.

-Es solo… que necesitamos una razón para luchar –respondió el joven –Algo por lo que podamos decir que estamos luchando, además de nuestros motivos personales. Necesitamos un motivo que nos cohesione como grupo, una ideología con la que poder identificarnos. No todo es salir a luchar, matar Mortífagos y acabar con Voldemort. Necesitamos un sueño común, algo que nos dé una razón para luchar. Por eso quiero reunirme con vosotros ahora.

-¿Algo… por lo que luchar? –preguntó la rubia.

-Sí –respondió Drake –no sé si lo has notado, pero durante las sesiones de entrenamiento y las inspecciones entre los departamentos me he dado cuenta de que aquí no solo hay gente que quiere venganza, sino también gente que desea cambiar la sociedad. Y, personalmente, yo también creo que ésta debe cambiar.

-Es una buena idea –afirmó Brunilda –pero, ¿cómo?

-Podríamos hacer algo parecido a los estados escandinavos –dijo el pelirrojo –por el tiempo que estuve en Noruega, he analizado la sociedad de allí y es bastante más democrática que la sociedad mágica británica llegó a aspirar. Desde mi nacimiento que me hicieron creer que la sociedad mágica inglesa era lo mejor del mundo, pero cuando abandoné Inglaterra, me convencí de que me habían estado engañando toda mi vida. En realidad, la sociedad mágica británica es de lo más anacrónico que te puedes encontrar en este mundo. ¿Sabes que aquí en Inglaterra aún se usan plumas y pergaminos cuando en el mundo muggle ya se usa papel y bolígrafos? ¿Sabes que en Inglaterra aún se envían los mensajes con lechuzas cuando en Estados Unidos y Escandinavia tienen una versión mágica de Internet? ¿O qué aquí se esclavizan y maltratan elfos domésticos cuando en Japón ya tienen robots mágicos que hacen las tareas domésticas con una eficiencia muchísimo mayor? ¿O el poco respeto que tiene esta maldita sociedad hacia los que son de otras especies cuando en las sociedades tribales africanas conviven en un mismo entorno licántropos, vampiros, orcos, minotauros, etc.? ¿O como aquí hay un fuerte miedo hacia los muggles cuando en Noruega te puedes encontrar pacíficamente magos, muggles, elfos, etc.? Te diré una cosa, y es que lo primero que hice al llegar a Noruega fue pedir la nacionalización allí del asco que me daba Inglaterra.

-Drake… -susurró Brunilda al ver el enojo del hombre. No sabía que podía decirle, pues no le faltaban motivos a su novio para estar enojado con su propio país hasta el punto en que renunció a su nacionalidad. Para ella, Noruega, pese a no ser un paraíso terrenal, era uno de los mejores países y se sentía orgullosa de haber vivido allí. Sin embargo, las palabras de Drake la hicieron reflexionar. ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Drake para que estuviera tan afectado?

A los cinco minutos, ya estaba el círculo interno de Drake. Entre ellos estaban los 9 Reyes del Infierno, con él incluido, y los jefes de las diferentes ramas, siendo Fleur Delacour (sí, es ella) la dirigente del equipo médico, Dave Strife (un hombre alto y calvo que siempre llevaba gafas de sol y perilla) el dirigente de Inteligencia (los que se encargaban de obtener información de otros entes, tales como la Orden del pollo rostizado (así se referían a la Orden del Fénix) y los Mortífagos). Otra chica, Alexandra Marx, dirigía el departamento de Economía (su función era controlar la economía y obtener financiación exterior), y los gemelos Fred y George Weasley (sí, ellos, hice que se unieran a Drake) dirigían conjuntamente el departamento de I+D (según Drake, su imaginación era un arma más peligrosa que la más afilada de las espadas). También se encontraba el líder de la tribu de licántropos que había hablado con Remus, Canis. Drake se levantó.

-Señores y señoras –empezó el pelirrojo –os he llamado por una razón. Sin tapujos, necesitamos una ideología política. No podemos sencillamente salir, cargarnos a Voldemort y a los Mortífagos y ya está. Nos hace falta un proyecto.

-Está claro que el Ministerio está corrupto y a manos de Voldemort –dijo Fleur, que ya había aprendido inglés correctamente.

-Y que el viejo Dumbly… -empezó George

-…en caso de que ganara la guerra… –continuó su hermano Fred

-…dejaría el sistema…

-…tal y como está.

-Y eso no nos convendría –dijo Lloyd.

-Además, este país directamente es anacrónico –intervino Hiro –ni siquiera el mundo mágico de Japón es tan reaccionario, y eso que le dan una fuerte importancia a sus tradiciones.

-Supongo que estaremos de acuerdo con que el país necesita una revolución –dijo Canis.

-Tú lo has dicho, Canis –razonó Drake –y creo que tengo algo por lo que podemos apoyar los bastimentos de esta revolución.

-¿Qué propones, jefe? –preguntó Marx.

-Democracia –respondió Drake con firmeza –propongo luchar por una sociedad democrática, donde todos podamos convivir en paz y libertad, una sociedad donde no se discrimine por poder adquisitivo, especie, sexo u origen. Donde todos podamos decidir nuestro futuro, y no unas cuantas familias ricas con dinero, que es lo que ha imperado hasta ahora. Sin prejuicios, racismos ni discriminaciones.

-Es un buen motivo –admitió Fleur –mucha gente que está con nosotros es gente llana, del pueblo. No creo que muchos de nosotros vengamos de alguna familia aristocrática, así que sería racional.

-Los 9 Reyes opinamos lo mismo –dijo Remus.

-Por lo que respeta… -empezó Fred

-…a nosotros dos… -continuó George

-¡Olé tus cojones! –acabaron los dos conjuntamente

-Estamos de acuerdo –dijo Marx.

-Al fin veremos nuestros derechos reconocidos –soltó al aire Canis.

Así, todos fueron dando su apoyo a la iniciativa de Drake. Después de que Strife susurrara algo a la oreja derecha del pelirrojo este paró.

-¡Hiro!

-¿Sí, Drake? –respondió este.

-¿Te interesa causar un poco de caos en las filas de Voldy?

-¿Por qué no?

**Por fin acabo. Aunque siento que ha quedado algo flojo, espero que os guste. Sobre las motivaciones políticas, me he inspirado en algunos fics ingleses donde están esos rollos de "contratos nupciales", el "Jefe de Casa" y donde solo los que tienen pasta pueden meterse en el Wizengamot, aunque esa parafernalia no se encuentre presente explícitamente. Hasta la próxima.**


	21. 20 Sneak n' Break

**Ay, ay, ay, ay… no sé si asomar mi cabeza por aquí, que me quieren matar lenta y dolorosamente… pero por otra banda tengo que subir el capítulo, que si no se ponen más rabiosos…**

**(Sonido de pelea. Al acabar, se ve a Hellcold muerto y lleno de hematomas, cortes, sangre y líquidos).**

**Vale, vale, ya lo subo… bueno, antes de responder a los comentarios.**

**Zarkan: Lo sé, se me quedo algo corto… espero que te guste este.**

**Karly G. Black: No te preocupes, el área política no se notará mucho ahora, si acaso tendrá su importancia en los capítulos finales de la obra… además, ¿Qué serían unos revolucionarios sin ideales políticos? Porque en fondo la Orden del Infierno es eso, un grupo revolucionario que quiere sacarse de encima a Voldy y a Fudge. Sobre los gemelos, podemos decir que Drake los conocía desde hace tiempo y estos le ayudaron, al principio de forma puntual y ahora activamente liderando I+D… para terminar tu respuesta, la relación entre Drake y la desaparición de Harry… solo te diré que están muy ligados, pero aún falta mucho tiempo como para que lo diga. Te pido un poco más de paciencia.**

**Dark Mare Dragon: Me alegra verte por aquí. Me alegra que te guste la división por especialidades que he hecho en el grupo, así pese a la inferioridad numérica en el campo tienen ventaja en otros aspectos como la tecnología, la información… algo que San Dumbledore olvidó hacer.**

**Espero verte actualizando pronto xD**

**Satorichiva: Me alegro que te guste esta idea… es que en lo poco que vimos de política en el mundo mágico en los libros de Rowling es que ni división de poderes ni hostias… que el ministro ejerza de juez… pues lo normal es pensar que ese mundo aún tiene estructuras feudales basadas en los ricos y todo eso.**

**Selene-chan: Se nota que odias a la chica… pero lo siento, tengo que hacerlo. Y la escena esa… solo era un punto de lime, nada más, pero estaba forzado a añadirla, al igual que tenía que emparejarlos por narices. Aunque no te preocupes, que en este capítulo ni la menciono xD.**

Cap. 20: Sneak n' Break.

Un laboratorio. Ese era el tipo de edificio que Drake y Hiro tenían delante de ellos. A las afueras del edificio había cerca de 30 guardias Mortífagos a los que Drake había detectado mediante la percepción mágica. El objetivo de nuestros protagonistas. Infiltrarse en el laboratorio, robar toda la información que fuera posible y mandarlo por los aires.

-Siento decir esto, Drake, ¿pero no crees que esto es tarea para los de Inteligencia? –opinó Hiro.

-Puede ser, Hiro –respondió Drake –pero esto no es una misión oficial. Además, también me gusta jugar al escondite con los Mortífagos.

Para esta operación, Drake había sustituido su clásico bastón por un par de dagas ligeramente curvadas. Según el pelirrojo, las dagas proporcionaban una movilidad mucho mayor que su bastón en combate en edificios cerrados. Por la otra parte, Hiro iba desarmado. Al parecer, Hiro confiaba en su habilidad especial, a la que él le llamaba _Tëpä-Tai _(Cuerpo afilado), que le proporcionaba una dureza parecida al acero y le permitía cortar y apuñalar usando sus miembros. Drake avistó a un par de guardias pasar cerca de un árbol alejándose de ellos y se subió en él. Hiro se escondió a través del tronco.

-¿Qué harás? –le preguntó a Drake mediante telepatía.

-Voy a matarlos –respondió el pelirrojo, también mediante telepatía –una vez estén muertos, les robaremos el uniforme y nos disfrazaremos. Así nos infiltraremos con mayor facilidad.

-No me gusta la idea –opinó Hiro –pero es lo más útil que podemos hacer. Ahí vienen.

Drake se agazapó en la rama, sin hacer ningún ruido. Cuando los Mortífagos pasaron por debajo de donde estaba sin verle, saltó sigilosamente al suelo y les clavó sus dagas en su cuello, dándoles una muerte instantánea. Acto seguido, se dedicó a desnudarlos e hizo desaparecer sendos cadáveres. Acto seguido, él y Hiro se pusieron los trajes con máscara incluida, y se dirigieron hacia el interior del laboratorio. Por desgracia, el plan del disfraz no les sirvió de nada, pues las alarmas sonaron tan solo entrar.

-¡Mierda! –masculló Drake por lo bajo. Algo le decía que su plan no había funcionado. El pelirrojo abrió la primera puerta que encontró, siendo esta un almacén con varios frascos llenos de sustancias asquerosas, entró y la cerró. Por otra parte, Hiro apagó las luces del pasillo con una bala de aire comprimido y saltó hacia el techo clavando un poco sus manos y haciendo fuerza con todo su cuerpo para pegarse lo más posible a él. Vio como varios Mortífagos se acercaban a su posición.

-Qué raro… -dijo uno de ellos –si en teoría habíamos sustituido ayer las antorchas.

-Lumos –uno de los Mortífagos encendió su varita y la apuntó hacia el techo -¡AHÍ ESTÁ!

"¡Mierda!" pensó Hiro. Le habían descubierto. Se descolgó del techo para, acto seguido, golpear a los Mortífagos con una buena combinación de puñetazos y patadas, dejándolos inconscientes, y los llevó a una habitación vacía, donde les ató y amordazó.

-Lectura masiva –de repente, Hiro empezó a visualizar todos los recuerdos de los Mortífagos. Unos minutos más tarde, cogió a dos de ellos y los desvaneció; después mató al resto con su arma de fuego (una Mk 23 con silenciador). Creó una esfera de luz con su mano izquierda para iluminar la habitación, encontrando una buena cantidad de archivos en ella. Los hizo desaparecer con un movimiento de mano, enviándolos a una de las bibliotecas.

Unos minutos más tarde, salió y se encontró con el pelirrojo.

-¿Has encontrado algo, Hiro? –inquirió Drake.

-Unos cuantos archivos. Los he enviado a las bibliotecas –respondió el japonés.

-Olvidémonos de la infiltración –dijo el pelirrojo –ahora ya saben que estamos dentro, así que tendremos que ir a saco.

-Vale.

Los dos hombres continuaron investigando el laboratorio, aturdiendo a todo Mortífago que se encontraran y analizando sus mentes (así sabrían si se podían persuadir para que se cambiaran de bando o no, y enviar hacia el cuartel aquellos que pudieran ser persuadidos y matar al resto). Durante el proceso, fueron robando todo el material que pudieran encontrar en el laboratorio (pociones, ingredientes, documentos…) con tal de llenar las provisiones de los de I+D.

Al final, Drake y Hiro llegaron a una habitación donde había un tanque lleno de un extraño líquido verde con una extraña criatura dentro. La criatura tenía el mismo aspecto que Voldemort salvo la diferencia que iba desnudo y llevaba una espada corta parecida a las de los Inmortales de 300 en la mano derecha.

-Qué asco –susurró Drake hacia su amigo.

En la misma habitación parecía haber varios tanques más de esos, con los que Drake supuso que habría más criaturas del mismo tipo que la que veían.

-¿Os gusta lo que veis? –una voz femenina sonó detrás de ellos mientras apuntaba al pelirrojo con su varita.

-Vigila un poco niña –respondió Jacobsen –pues podrías quitarle un ojo a alguien con ese palo.

-¡Crucio! –gritó la chica. Un resplandor rojo salió de la punta de la varita, que estaba en contacto con la espalda de Drake, para que el cuerpo de Drake absorbiera la maldición. -¿Quién te ha dicho que hables? -la chica volvió a intentarlo dos veces más, sin éxito.

-Me temo que esto no va a funcionar conmigo –respondió el pelirrojo –por cierto, ¿qué es esa abominación?

-¿Porqué no lo compruebas por ti mismo? –Dijo la chica, presionando un botón y haciendo que las compuertas de los tanques se abrieran, sonaran las alarmas y varios Mortífagos aparecieran –no saldréis vivos de aquí. –canturreó antes de que Hiro le cruzara la cabeza con un dedo. Y la matara.

-Parece que estamos en un lío –dijo el japonés.

-Parece que vamos a divertirnos –respondió el pelirrojo mientras encendía uno de sus brazos –Llama rotora.

El ataque golpeó a varios Mortífagos. Una de las copias de Voldemort se dirigió hacia Drake espada en alto, pero el pelirrojo lanzó un corte con una de sus dagas logrando causarle un corte en el pecho. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente para matarla y la criatura volvió a atacarlo. El chico esquivó dos ataques y bloqueó un tercero con una de las dagas y saltó hacia la izquierda al sentir a otra copia atacarle por la espalda. Ambas copias quedaron con las espadas cruzadas.

-Sanctus –un sello de luz golpeó a ambas criaturas –son resistentes las condenadas.

Por otra parte, Hiro estaba rodeado de varios cadáveres de Mortífagos cortados por sus propios brazos. El japonés colocó sus brazos en forma de garra y dio un zarpazo.

-¡Garras de luz! –cinco cuchillas de luz salieron de sus dedos cortando a cinco Mortífagos -¡Granada blanca! ¡Amaterasu: fórmula 3!

Tres sellos se colocaron en forma de triángulo a tres metros de distancia entre sí liberando cada uno un pilar de luz dañando fuertemente a los Mortífagos y acabando con una de las copias. Bloqueó un espadazo de una de las copias con su brazo derecho y la atacó con el otro, obligando a la copia a bloquear su ataque con la espada.

-¡Vació! –El aire de alrededor de la criatura se desvaneció formándose una barrera a medida que la copia empezaba a asfixiarse -¡Gas clorhídrico! –una nube de gas se formó en el vacío, quemando a la criatura.

-¡Explosión! –Varios Mortífagos y una de las copias se calcinaron en el interior de una explosión originada por Drake -¡Averno! Un rayo naranja golpeó la cara de una de las copias calcinándosela. Sin embargo, la copia restante le golpeó en el estómago con un rayo oscuro.

-¡No sabía que también pudieseis usar magia! –Exclamó el pelirrojo -¡Noveno círculo!

Varios sellos azules se colocaron en forma de círculo alrededor de la copia y liberaron energía mientras congelaban a la copia, cuya alma (en caso de que tuviera) iría a parar en el más profundo de los círculos del Infierno.

-¡Primer círculo! –Hiro imitó a su amigo haciendo su variedad de ese ataque. En su caso, los sellos blancos cegaron a varios Mortífagos y les indujeron conductas depresivas, enviándolos al Limbo.

-¡Muy bien, Hiro! –Gritó Drake -¡Ahora mandemos por los aires este edificio!

-De acuerdo –respondió Hiro –nube de acetileno.

La atmósfera del edificio se impregnó de un gas altamente inflamable. Ambos hombres salieron del complejo y cerraron las ventanas para evitar fugas.

-Ahora es tu turno, pirómano –dijo Hiro con un tono alegre.

-¿Pirómano? –exclamó Drake haciendo ver que estaba enfadado –OK, allá va. ¡Llama rotora!

El ataque de fuego del pelirrojo rompió los cristales de una ventana para entrar en el complejo y causar una explosión gigantesca al entrar en contacto con el acetileno (en qué pensarían estos dos en llenar un edificio de acetileno y prenderle fuego…).

-¡BUUUM! –exclamó Drake al ver la nube de llamas que salía del laboratorio, fruto de la explosión.

De repente un centenar de rayos verdes se lanzó hacia los autores de la explosión. Hiro creó una barrera de luz mientras el pelirrojo se bastó con dejar que su cuerpo absorbiera las maldiciones.

-Parece que hay más diversión –apuntó el pelirrojo divertido mientras cogía dos espadas que había "tomado prestadas" de los cadáveres de las copias. El pelirrojo se dirigió hacia los Mortífagos y empezó a cortarlos con ambas espadas.

-¡Raptus extremun! –un Mortífago cayó bajo los efectos de una maldición violadora -¡Averno, falso dolor, fuego demoníaco! –Tres Mortífagos cayeron con el corazón calcinado, otros dos empezaron a convulsionarse de dolor y cinco fueron rodeados e incinerados por una llamarada negra.

-¡Espada de almas! –Hiro robó el alma a un Mortífago para dirigirla hacia otros dos, matándolos al instante -¡Amaterasu: fórmula 10! –el japonés formó un círculo de runas delante de él el cual empezó a escupir bolas de luz como una ametralladora acabando con veinte Mortífagos. Con varias patadas y movimientos de karate hizo trizas a los Mortífagos que quedaban.

-Bueno… hemos conseguido varios documentos y reactivos, varios Mortífagos a convencer y un buen número de víctimas a nuestras estadísticas –señaló Drake.

-Y mis primeros Mortífagos muertos en el campo de batalla –apuntó Hiro.

Acto seguido, nuestros dos héroes desaparecieron dirección a su cuartel general en el Valle.

**Bueno, capítulo acabado. Ahora mismo solo quisiera pediros un favor (lo sé, soy un egoísta, primero tardo un cojón en actualizar y ahora os pido un favor), y es que, si hay alguien que sabe dibujar, me haga un dibujo de los personajes tal y como cree que los vería si esto fuera un manga, comic o película y lo cuelgue en algún review. Y, por supuesto, seguid diciendo vuestras opiniones, que me ayudan a continuar.**


	22. 21 Réquiem por Lloyd

**¡Lo sé, soy un cabrón hijo de puta estúpido traidor y todo lo que queráis! Lamento a todos si os he hecho sufrir demasiado, pero entre que me falta tiempo (este año ya me he metido en la uni xD) y no me sale la inspiración no podía escribir nada. Al menos he logrado sacar tiempo (y ganas de trabajar, si es que estoy hecho un vago) e inspiración como para armar algo. Aunque antes de nada, los reviews.**

**Zarkan: Gracias por seguir mi historia desde el primer capítulo, en serio. Espero no decepcionarte nunca.**

**Pipa: Veo que lo has clavado **** Espero que te guste la historia.**

**Satorichiva: Lamento haber pegado ese bajón, en serio. Y lamento también haberte perturbado con la idea de Voldemort desnudo (algo capaz de revolverle el estómago hasta al idiota de Ron Weasley xD). Y sí, al menos sirvió de algo.**

**China lop32: Espero que te guste el fic. Pues aquí tienes otro capítulo**

**Pedro I: Gracias. Y hablando de continuaciones, aquí está el otro.**

**Selene-Chan: Déjame explicarte, el fallo no eran las alarmas en sí, sinó el hecho de que en el aire había un hechizo que hacía que todo aquél que no llevara la Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en su antebrazo izquierdo hiciera saltar las alarmas. Pero ya has visto de que les ha servido a los pobres Tontífagos xD. Sobre los clones-zombi… digamos que el pobre Idiota Oscuro está algo harto de los fallos de sus Mortífagos y está planeando hacer un ejército de copias suyas, si bien estas solo albergan el 5% de su poder mágico.**

Cap. 21. Réquiem por Lloyd

En un lugar desconocido…

-¡MALDITOS! –Gritaba el líder del bando allí congregado - ¿ME ESTÁIS DICIENDO QUE DOS PERSONAS HAN ENTRADO EN NUESTRO LABORATORIO, MATADO A MÁS DE 100 MORTÍFAGOS, ROBADO DOCUMENTOS Y SUMINISTROS DE VITAL IMPORTANCIA Y VOLADO EL LABORATORIO POR LOS AIRES?

Y es que Lord Voldemort no estaba precisamente contento después de enterarse de lo sucedido. Tan cabreado estaba que todos los presentes en la reunión sufrían la maldición Cruciatus.

-Mi… mi señor… -suplicaba un Mortífago en plena agonía por la tortura –Eran… muy… fuertes. Ni… siquiera… los clones… pudieron detenerles.

-¡Crucio! –gritó el Heredero de Slytherin -¡ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE MI MEJOR PROYECTO HA FRACASADO!

-Uno de ellos… era… Jacobsen, mi señor –respondió otro que también sufría la maldición.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. ¿Cómo podía ese imbécil estropearle SUS planes y tocarle tanto los cojones? Además, Pansy Parkinson, una de sus mejores científicas, había muerto en ese incidente.

-Dile a Jamison que continúe con el proyecto –ordenó Voldemort –voy a pensar en algún plan.

El Lord Oscuro se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, sabiendo que no le quedaría más opción que salir y enfrentarse él mismo a los Nueve Círculos si las cosas seguían así. Y algo le decía que eso es lo que buscaba Drake. Que él cometiera un error y que saliera a dirigir él mismo el ataque para intentar matarle. De repente, se le ocurrió algo. La tumba de Morgana… si tan solo supiera donde está…

El día siguiente, en el Valle de Godric…

-¡Almirante! –Uno de los científicos, una chica con el pelo marrón madera de unos 20 años llamó a Drake como queriendo hablar con él –Ya hemos hecho lo que nos pediste.

-¿Habéis descifrado los documentos que trajimos Hiro y yo? –preguntó el pelirrojo con cierto interés.

-Sí, y hemos practicado una biopsia al cadáver que os llevasteis –respondió la científica – Según los datos, parece que ser que Ryddle (PERMÍTANME HACER UNA ACLARACIÓN, Y ES QUE UNA DE LAS NORMAS DE LA OdL ERA SER CAPAZ DE DECIR EL NOMBRE DE VOLDEMORT O, EN SU DEFECTO, SU VERDADERO NOMBRE) planeaba hacer clones de sí mismo en masa. Lo que no podemos entender es el porqué.

-Nunca creí que nuestro enemigo llegaría tan lejos como para hacer estas cosas –afirmó Drake mientras se llevaba una mano a su barbilla. Él mismo había estudiado ligeramente la teoría de la Biomancia (un arte mágico que consistía en manipular la vida mediante rituales, hechizos y pociones) pero nunca creyó que Voldemort fuera capaz de cosas tan horripilantes – ¿tan grande es su afán de inmortalidad o tanto le hemos desesperado?

-No lo entiendo –habló la chica –pero me pregunto qué tanto se habrá corrompido por la magia negra como para tener tantas mutaciones. Ya ni siquiera se puede considerar humano.

-No te martirices con eso, Greengrass –dijo Drake –y muy bien hecho, seguid así.

El joven guerrero se dirigió hacia el salón principal dubitativo y se sentó en uno de los sofás, dispuestos a echarse una siesta, apareciendo su novia un poco más tarde.

-Te veo pensativo –esclareció Brunilda.

-Últimamente están pasando muchas cosas, querida –contestó el pelirrojo –nuestro crecimiento, la incursión que hice con Hiro, los desarrollos de los del departamento de Ciencias… pero parece que nuestro pajillero oscuro favorito no quiere salir de su casita.

-¿Pajillero oscuro? –Preguntó la rubia levantando un ojo –no sabía que tuvieras un lado gracioso.

-Lo sé, es un chiste muy malo –respondió Drake –pero algo me dice que… -de repente sonaron las alarmas de ataque –mierda, un ataque justo ahora. Me las pagarán por estropearme el día.

El exterior de San Mungo era un caos. Mortífagos, colamazas, gigantes e incluso un clan de jinetes de wyvern estaban llevando la destrucción en la zona. Tan solo aparecer, Drake ya tenía su vara en mano y se recubrió de un aura negra, dando a entender que empezaría de lleno usando oscuridad. Se dirigió hacia donde estaban los Mortífagos, golpeando y cortando sin piedad. Cinco colamazas se le abalanzaron por detrás, pero el pelirrojo logró percibirlos y esquivo a tiempo

-Corrupción de alma –el conjuro del guerrero alcanzó a uno de los colamazas, empezando a pudrirle el alma hasta su muerte. Con uno de sus revólveres acabó con los otros. –Quebrar mente –dos Mortífagos cayeron en estado catatónico al quedar sus mentes gravemente dañadas. Más tarde, diez dementores lo rodearon mientras Drake empezaba a notar el frío –Exorcismo –una columna de luz rodeó a las criaturas consumiéndolas completamente. Al haber cerrado los ojos, no se dio cuenta de que el garrote de un gigante se dirigía hacia él, recibiendo el golpe en el estómago y salió disparado chocándose contra la pared de un edificio, quedando inconsciente.

Conocía a esos jinetes perfectamente. Pertenecían al traidor de Kay Stromsen, su tío, y quien asesinó a su padre y colaboró con la masacre que provocó Lord Voldemort cuando él tan solo tenía un año. Dejando que el fuego los rodeara a él y a su dragón, dirigió a todos sus jinetes a la carga contra ellos. El fuego y el aire eran sus monturas naturales. Usando magia derribó a varios jinetes cuando vio a uno de ellos, que montaba otro colacuerno, dirigirse hacia él. Pelo verde y corto, sin barba… en ese momento la furia recorrió sus venas.

-¡Vaya, pero si es mi sobrinito! –Provocó Kay – ¡No sabía que tú y tu patética banda aún volarais por aquí! ¿Acaso te dejaste derrotar por el viejo follacabras?

-Es una lástima que aún vivas, traidor –respondió Lloyd –Pero por otra parte, me alegra verte. Al fin podré vengar a mi padre.

Dicho esto, Lloyd se lanzó hacia su tío lanza en alto, empezando un duelo donde la vida y el honor de ambos estaba en juego.

Se sentía en su hogar. El fuego era su fuerte, y fuego era lo que abundaba en ese lugar. Dejó que sus instintos de Dragonante tomaran control y se transformó parcialmente. Al cabo de diez segundos, el cuerpo del pelirrojo estaba cubierto de escamas de dragón tan duras como el acero y sus manos habían tomado forma de garra. Se lanzó corriendo hacia los Mortífagos mientras encendió su mano derecha.

-¡Garra dragón! –Charlie propinó un zarpazo con su garra derecha matando a tres Mortífagos con ella para después apoyarse en ella y, aprovechando su inercia, propinar una patada a otro Mortífago dejándolo inconsciente. Esquivó varias maldiciones asesinas.

-¡Aliento abrasador! –Una gigantesca llamarada salió por su boca, calcinando todo lo que tenía diez metros delante de él. Se lanzó corriendo hacia un vampiro que estaba ocupado enfrentándose con uno de sus hombres -¡Carga dragón! –Su cabeza estalló en llamas mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia el vampiro, conectando con él y causándole la muerte instantáneamente.

-¡Quinto círculo! –Un círculo rúnico de color marrón claro se dibujó en el suelo que pisaban diez Mortífagos, provocando que cayeran presas de la ira y el exceso de adrenalina destrozara sus cuerpos.

La velocidad era su mejor aliada, y ella lo sabía. Había sido entrenada para ser rápida y silenciosa. Desenvainó su Dao y empezó a cortar Mortífagos sin que la vieran. Se acercó corriendo hacia un grupo de veinte Mortífagos que estaban ocupados torturando a varios muggles que habían sido pillados en el peor momento. Asqueada y furiosa, ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Muerte silenciosa –la chica experimento la placentera sensación de que el tiempo alrededor de ella se ralentizaba y se dirigió hacia los Mortífagos que, inesperadamente, cayeron muertos sin saber quien les había atacado. Aturdió a los muggles con una onda mental y les modificó las memorias de lo sucedido, haciendo que se pensaran que habían sido atrapados en una explosión, a la vez que los enviaba a un punto seguro que la OdL había designado por si había muggles en el asunto, donde podrían recibir asistencia médica.

-Cuarto Círculo –un círculo con runas apareció debajo de cinco colamazas y dos licántropos de Voldemort y emitió una luz amarilla convirtiendo a sus víctimas en oro puro y desmenuzándolas, enviando sus almas al Círculo de los avariciosos donde sufrirían condena eterna. Mirando de reojo vio como cinco vampiros se disponían a atacarla por detrás. La chica cerró los ojos.

-Aire consagrado –el aire alrededor de ella empezó a brillar con una luz blanca y los cinco vampiros se desintegraron al acto –descansen en paz.

Ellos. Enamorados el uno de la otra y viceversa, dispuestos a enfrentarse a todo lo que les amenazaran. Carlos Eto'o y Nymphadora Tonks, listos para la batalla. Tonks decidió empezar transformada en su aspecto de Quimera del Hades y katares en sus muñecas.

-Segundo Círculo –Un círculo rúnico morado se dibujó en el suelo con más de diez Mortífagos en él, que empezaron a caer electrocutados por sus propios pensamientos lujuriosos –Metralla de hielo –varios pinchos de hielo salieron disparados de sus manos matando todo lo que atravesaban. Al final, concentró el hielo en sus katares y se lanzó corriendo hacia un Mortífago, cortándolo con sus armas.

-Sexto Círculo –un círculo rojo se dibujó debajo de cinco vampiros, los cuales estallaron en llamas –Cenagal –el asfalto empezó a derretirse haciendo que uno de los gigantes se hundiera en él –Red de barro –el barro empezó a salir de sus dedos cual telaraña desperdigándose a lo largo de otro gigante e inmovilizándolo. Tras eso, empezó a crecer desmesuradamente hasta alcanzar la altura del gigante y lo eliminó de un puñetazo certero al cuello. De esa manera, empezó a enfrentarse a los gigantes, pisando a varios Mortífagos a la vez. Vio como Remus y Canis dirigían una manada de licántropos, como el primero liberó su Tercer Círculo provocando que varios Mortífagos se redujeran a polvo y huesos. Más lejos vio a Alex ahogando a cinco vampiros en una esfera de agua sagrada.

Notó un fuerte dolor recorrer su cuerpo. Apretó los dientes y los párpados fuertemente. Se levantó con algo de dificultad y abrió los ojos. Vio a un gigante dirigirse hacia él garrote en alto. Lo reconoció. Era el mismo que lo había dejado inconsciente.

-Hijo de puta… -masculló. Buscó su bastón con la vista. Lo vio a unos cincuenta metros de él, hecho añicos –Mierda… Hiro me va a matar –volvió a mascullar, recordando como Hiro le regaló su preciada arma tras completar su entrenamiento. Vio a uno de sus aliados a unos veinte metros a su derecha, muerto, sujetando una katana con sus dos manos.

-Lo siento, amigo, pero necesitaré esto –susurró en voz baja mientras atraía la espada japonesa hacia él. Saltó hacia la izquierda para evitar el porrazo del gigante.

-¡Muere, bastardo! ¡Luz ígnea! –Un rayo de llamas blancas de un metro de diámetro salió dirigido hacia el gigante, el cual logró reaccionar a tiempo para interponer su garrote entre el ataque y él. Por su mala fortuna, el garrote no pudo absorber el ataque a la totalidad y se rompió, si bien evitó que el ataque le alcanzara. Drake se lanzó corriendo hacia él y saltó con todas sus fuerzas, colocándose a la altura del pecho. Le lanzó la katana envuelta en llamas negras, haciendo que el arma se clavara en su pecho, si bien no fue suficiente como para derribar al ser colosal. Con tal de rematarlo, desenfundó sus revólveres y, colocándolos en modo explosivo, disparó cinco veces con cada uno de ellos contra el gigante. Las explosiones acabaron de hacer el resto. Se volvió a apropiar del sable mediante telequinesis. Mediante una mortal, aterrizó justamente a la izquierda de Hiro, quien estaba acabando con un pelotón de dementores.

-Lo siento –habló el pelirrojo, refiriéndose al tema de la vara.

-¿No hay manera alguna de repararla? –preguntó el japonés.

-Ninguna –respondió Jacobsen.

-Lo importante es que te ha defendido durante su vida –aclaró Hiro –no dejes que su desaparición te afecte.

Dicho esto, Hiro se lanzó disparado hacia un grupo de licántropos a las órdenes de Voldemort mientras Drake se dirigía, katana en alto, contra otro grupo de Mortífagos.

Lloyd gritó mientras se abalanzaba hacia su tío, dispuesto a acabar con él. De nuevo, las lanzas de ambos volvieron a cruzarse, momento en el que el más joven de los Stromsen aprovechó para golpear a su enemigo con la parte trasera. Sin embargo, Kay logró prever el contraataque de su sobrino y deslizó su lanza por encima de la de su rival, causándole un corte en el hombro.

-Todavía tienes mucho que aprender, jovencito –soltó –Únete a mí y juntos dominaremos todos los clanes.

-¡JAMÁS! –respondió con un grito Lloyd, mientras lanzaba un chorro de llamas negras hacia su tío, que interpuso un escudo de energía entre él y el fuego. Tras eso, Lloyd le lanzó la lanza, logrando herir a la montura de su rival, y la volvió a atraer con telequinesis en el momento justo para bloquear una embestida de Kay, cuya lanza estuvo a punto de cortarle por el ojo. Justo en ese momento, el Colacuerno del traidor lanzó su aliento, hiriendo a Lloyd y a su dragón.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el peliverde al Colacuerno al que montaba, preocupado. Tras soltar un rugido de furia, el dragón se dirigió de nuevo hacia su agresor abriendo sus fauces, cerrándolas sobre el ala del dragón enemigo imposibilitándole el volar. En ese momento, Kay soltó un grito de furia y lanzó un torrente de magia oscura hacia Lloyd, derribándolo de su montura. Intentó montarse en el dragón de su sobrino caído, el cual le rugió en la cara causándole quemaduras severas, debido a que el suyo se estaba desplomando hacia el suelo.

-¡HIJO DE PERRA! –Un chico de poco más de 19 años gritó al ver como el malnacido que mató a su abuelo se cobraba la vida de su padre y se lanzó con su wyvern a toda velocidad contra él mientras ambos se cubrían de fuego espada en alto. Kay no alcanzó a ver el ataque del hijo de su sobrino y fue cortado en dos mientras su montura herida se precipitaba hacia el suelo. El joven bajó al suelo con presteza y se dirigió hacia donde había caído su padre cortando con furia incontrolada a todo lo que se le ponía en medio.

-¡PADRE! –gritó el chico con un deje de desesperación en su voz mientras se acercaba a él.

-Va… Varian –murmuró Lloyd, lo suficientemente alto como para que su hijo le escuchara –Yo…

-Ya está… ese bastardo ha muerto –explicó Varian mientras una lágrima le regalimaba por la cara.

-Hijo mío… -respondió el jinete moribundo –eres… mi legado… eres… mi sucesor.

-¡Por favor, padre, aguanta! –gritó el joven mientras soltaba su magia con tal de curar a su padre.

-Es… demasiado tarde –asumió Lloyd –pero… no me arrepiento… de luchar… bien… hecho… Varian.

Al acabar la frase, el mayor de los Stromsen sonrió y cerró los ojos para no volver a abrirlos más.

-¡PADREEEEE! –El grito de dolor del joven Varian rasgó el aire violentamente.

**Y hasta ahora, el capítulo ha terminado. A partir de hoy usaremos esta última parte para describir las habilidades especiales de los personajes más relevantes. Hoy empezaremos por… (Suenan tambores repicando a toda velocidad como sonido de fondo) ¡DRAKE! (Aparece el pelirrojo dispuesto a hablar)**

**Drake: Señoras y señores, mi habilidad se llama Cuerpo Negro. Esta habilidad consiste en que mi cuerpo es capaz de absorber los hechizos y, por asi llamarlo, digerirlos y asimilarlos para aumentar mi poder mágico. Sin embargo, esta habilidad tiene un límite (en mi caso actual está en unos 200 hechizos) por encima del cual sería vulnerable a ellos y no me protege de la magia de alto nivel (siendo este tipo de magia las magias marcial, mental, de almas, elemental, de luz y de oscuridad), de los sellos de magia ni de los ataques físicos, aunque me ofrece un pequeño nivel de protección frente la magia de alto nivel. También he de decir que el "procesamiento" de la magia absorbida suele tardar entr horas, y que la adquisición de esta habilidad puede indicar un profundo internamiento en la oscuridad. Ahora os tengo que dejar, que tengo una cita con mi novia. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	23. 22 ¡Toma de contacto! Drake vs Dumbledor

**Al parecer esta vez he decidido no ser tan capullo y crear antes un nuevo capítulo. Eso, o quizás no haya tenido un bloqueo de inspiración, un ataque de vagancia, demasiadas cosas a hacer, bla bla bla. Pero bueno, dejemos de hablar de mí y pasemos a responder a los reviews (parece que me habéis castigado, solo hay dos xD).**

**Satorichiva: Joder, te he debido hacer enfadar bastante para que pensaras en insultarme. Y sí, es cierto, está algo desesperado para hacer copias de sí mismo. Pero por desgracia, habrá que esperar un buen tiempo para que ambos se enfrenten. Supongo que no saldrá directamente al campo de batalla hasta hacer unas cuantas jugarretas más.**

**Lun Black (Karly): ¡Hola! Me alegro de verte por aquí de nuevo (y de ver que te guste mi historia). Sobre el porqué he matado a Lloyd… no es algo que tuviera previsto hacer, pero al final tuve la idea de añadirle un toque algo más trágico a la historia, quería demostrar que Voldemort también tenía alguien lo suficiente fuerte como para derrotar a un Rey del Infierno. Y al recordar las circunstancias y la historia que había creado sobre Lloyd pensé qué Voldy debería tener a alguien que tuviera una rencilla con él y con su tribu. Y sobre Harry, solo quiero pedirte que te armes de paciencia, aún no es el momento de dejar caer la sorpresa.**

**Bueno, como dicen en el cine, ¡Luces, cámara, acción!**

Cap. 22 ¡Toma de contacto! Drake vs Dumbledore

Algo malo había pasado. El grito de Varian hacía que se temiera lo peor. La muerte de uno de sus mejores hombres. Si uno de los Reyes había muerto significaba que Voldemort tenía un aliado muy poderoso. Pero sabía que ahora mismo no debía hundirse en su pena, no cuando estaba en un lugar donde cualquier distracción podía suponerle la muerte. Se colocó una mano en el cuello y gritó con todas sus fuerzas

-¡AAAAAAAAAARGHHHH! –el grito logró lo que deseaba. Sus tropas levantaron la moral y empezaron a luchar con muchísimo más brío que antes. Él mismo agarró con fuerza la katana que estaba y se lanzó a por todo Mortífago que aún estuviera vivo.

-¡Inmolar! –exclamó Drake. Al instante, diez Mortífagos, dos dementores y seis vampiros se rodearon de llamas mientras se hacían cenizas.

Ese era su hogar. Se movía ágil y grácilmente entre sus enemigos, cortándolos con su espada sin que la vieran. Incluso se notaba más libre tras escuchar el fuerte alarido de su amado. Veinte dementores la rodearon.

-¡Apartaros de mí, bestiajos inmundos!-soltó la chica mientras se concentraba en Drake -¡Devastación paradisiaca!

Su cuerpo empezó a emanar rayos de luz cual ametralladora, desintegrando a los seres chupa almas. Una vez libre de los dementores, Brunilda se dispuso a seguir luchando cuando notó un resplandor blanco dirigirse hacia ella. Salto grácilmente para esquivarlo cuando vio a quien la había interrumpido. Albus "mil nombres" Dumbledore.

-Os dije que la próxima que vez que nos encontráramos os consideraría enemigos, niña –afirmó Dumbledore, dejando clara su opinión sobre la Orden de Lucifer.

-¿Porqué no te vas a tomar por el culo, viejo casposo? –respondió la rubia, que decidió entretenerse con el viejo. Desenfundó su pistola y empezó a disparar contra Dumbledore mientras se acercaba hacia él. Sin embargo, una cúpula de luz se interpuso en el camino de las balas, si bien había logrado situarse lo suficientemente cerca como para atacarlo con su sable. La misma cúpula volvió a aparecer, bloqueando su ataque.

-A ver qué te parece esto, viejo. ¡Aire afilado!

Una ráfaga de viento huracanado se dirigió con fuerza hacia el abuelete, que volvió a usar su cúpula de luz para protegerse.

-Ahora es mi turno, Brunilda –respondió Dumbledore mientras levantaba una de sus manos y apuntaba otra hacia la rubia –Fuente santa. Decenas de rayos de luz salieron de la mano que apuntaba al aire. Una vez alcanzaron su punto álgido, los rayos de luz cayeron dirigiéndose hacia Brunilda, que empezó a brincar con su ligereza característica esquivándolos todos.

-Has fallado, Dumblipooh –se burló la chica, que no se dio cuenta de que uno de los rayos rectificó su trayectoria y le golpeó por la espalda.

-Te confías demasiado, mi niña –ahora el turno del vejete de burlarse de ella, y volvió a dirigir los rayos desde el suelo hacia su enemiga, que, estando esta vez alerta, empezó a esquivarlos de nuevo.

"Esto es muy raro" pensó la chica, mientras seguía esquivando. "Ya sé, avanzaré hacia él y esquivaré en el último momento". La chica empezó a correr hacia Dumbledore con los rayos persiguiéndole, y se teletransportó justo cuando estaba encima de él. Su táctica funcionó. Los rayos, sin tiempo a cambiar de trayectoria, impactaron de lleno contra el viejales.

-¿Qué se sienta al probar tu propia medicina, abuelo? –preguntó la chica, divertida ante el hecho de que el poderoso y sabio Albus "me gusta presumir de nombre largo" Dumbledore hubiera caído de lleno en su trampa. Sin embargo, al ser el terreno nuevamente visible quedó sorprendida: el viejo apenas había recibido daño.

-No ha estado mal, jovencita –admitió Dumbledore –una idea bastante ingeniosa, lo admito. Pero, como puedes ver, no ha funcionado.

Mientras, en la otra punta del sitio, Drake estaba masacrando Mortífagos.

-¡Apartaros de mi camino! ¡Implosión! –creando varias explosiones alrededor, las ondas expansivas lograron que el terreno delante de él se comprimiera creando un agujero negro instantáneo causando la muerte a más de cincuenta Mortífagos. Notó una presencia fuerte "Un momento", pensó "esa presencia me suena. Se trata del viejo follacabras. Y al parecer mi novia está luchando contra él. Debo darme prisa y ayudarla". Pensado esto, empezó a correr más rápido.

Estaba harta. Tendría que haberlo cortado más de mil veces, pero esa estúpida cúpula se interponía siempre en su camino.

-¡Prueba esto, maldito! ¡Puño de luz!-sin embargo, una vez el aura blanca rodeó su puño, un fuerte dolor le afectó la mano. -¿Pero qué?

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó el anciano. Brunilda probó de lanzarle un rayo de luz, pero al segundo este si dirigió contra ella, obligándola a esquivarlo.

-¡Ah, la Luz! –Suspiró Dumbledore mientras sonreía –La Luz siempre castiga a los niños malos, jovencita. Y tú has cometido muchas travesuras, mi niña. Dicho esto, Dumbledore lanzó diez rayos de luz hacia la chica, que se movió ágilmente para esquivarlo.

-¡Entonces, a ver qué te parece esto! ¡Muerte silenciosa!

Brunilda volvió a notar la sensación de que el tiempo alrededor suyo se ralentizaba. Mientras, logró colocarse a la espalda del viejales y trató de sorprenderla. Sin embargo, la cúpula se interpuso (otra vez) en su camino, devolviéndola a la realidad y causándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-¿Pensaste que me pillarías desprevenido? –inquirió Albus mientras se giraba para ver a su enemiga. Sin embargo, no notó como alguien le atacaba por la espalda desde el aire, recibiendo un fuerte puñetazo que lo atontó momentáneamente -¡UAAAGH!

-Quizá ella no, pero yo sí –reconoció la voz de inmediato. Su peor enemigo después de Voldemort (¿o antes? Ya no me acuerdo xD), Drake Jacobsen, había aparecido en la escena –lo has hecho bien, cariño. Pero será mejor que me lo dejes a mí.

-Ten cuidado, Drake –advirtió la chica –Si pruebas de usar la luz, te atacarás a ti mismo.

-Pues entonces, lucharé a la sombra –respondió el pelirrojo mientras desenvainaba la katana que sustituía a su vara. Pronto, un aura negra le recubrió –Ve y acaba con los Mortífagos. Yo me encargaré del viejo.

-De acuerdo –respondió la rubia. El tono de su novio no daba a lugar a réplicas, sabía que ella, con sus poderes, no podía enfrentarse bien a Dumbledore. Tendría que trabajar un poco más con la oscuridad, porque cada vez que alguien usaba la luz, el Pontífice la volvía contra el enemigo.

-¡Muy bien, viejo verde, vamos allá!-El joven se lanzó a por Dumbledore espada en alto y cubierto de sombras. Tanto el aura como la cúpula se neutralizaron tras el ataque. El pelirrojo se dedicó a asaltar al abuelo a espadazos, siendo sus ataques rechazados por la cúpula salvo el último, que logró rozar a Dumbledore en la cadera.

-Llama rotora –Al estar demasiado cerca del viejo, el pelirrojo logró evitar la formación de la cúpula y alcanzó a su enemigo con su ataque, haciéndole escupir sangre.

-Has logrado llegar más lejos que tu novia –respondió Dumbledore –Resplandor

Drake tuvo que cerrar los ojos debido al fogonazo que origino Dumbledore. Cuando los abrió, se sorprendió. El viejo había creado una jaula de luz aprovechando la distracción.

-Y he aquí que el diablillo está enjaulado –exclamó Albus satisfecho de su trabajo-¿Eh?

-Agujero negro –el pelirrojo creó una esfera negra en su mano izquierda que empezó a absorber los "barrotes" de la jaula de Dumbledore –ni siquiera la luz puede escapar de un agujero negro. ¿Lo sabías?

-Muy ingenioso, Drake –elogió Dumbledore, sin perder la calma –pero por desgracia tuya habrá un momento en lo tendrás saturado y no podrás absorber mi Luz.

-Ya te dije que lucharía a la sombra –respondió el pelirrojo mientras estiraba de un hilo color perla y le prendió fuego –Fuego de alma.

El alma imbuida de llamas se dirigió hacia Dumbledore, que volvió a usar la cúpula para bloquear el ataque –Llamas del Inframundo –la katana del joven se recubrió de llamas negras mientras se disponía a atacar al viejo. Esta vez, el ataque logró atravesar la cúpula y forzó al viejo a dar un paso hacia atrás, pero Drake fue demasiado rápido y giró, causándole un corte en el estómago –Inmolar –la herida empezó a arder, rodeando las llamas negras a Dumbledore. Al cabo de cinco segundos, el abuelito salió con ligeras quemaduras.

-Vaya, pensaba que acabarías cual falla humana –se burló el pelirrojo "Mierda. Tanto uso de la oscuridad me afecta".

-Te veo ofuscado –se limitó a responder Albus -¡Devastación paradisíaca!

Dumbledore empezó a echar rayos de luz en todas direcciones, hasta que estos empezaron a converger hacia Drake rodeándolo. "Estoy atrapado", pensó. El ataque le alcanzó de lleno. El joven notó un fuerte dolor recorrerle el cuerpo entero y cayó al suelo.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora, Drake? –Preguntó el anciano –Nada puede oponerse a la Luz con la esperanza de salir victorioso.

-Te… equivocas –respondió el pelirrojo haciendo acopio de fuerzas para mantenerse en pie. Un aura negra empezó a rodear su espada -¡AVALANCHA NEGRA!–Rugió Drake mientras cortaba hacia abajo con su espada.

El aura que imbuía la espada se transformó en un gigantesco torrente de energía negra que se dirigió hacia Dumbledore, que se rodeó de una cúpula de luz para evitar los daños. El torrente impactó contra la cúpula y cubrió la zona a la vez que levantaba una polvareda, haciendo la zona imposible de ver. Al cabo de un minuto, el aire se aclaró, permitiendo ver un gigantesco surco que recorría la zona, que estaba bastante destruida.

-¡A… Ugh! –Dumbledore se levantó de entre los escombros con algo de dificultad.

-Vaya, parece que tu cupulita no te podido salvar enteramente esta vez –respondió Drake mientras se acercaba hacia el viejo, que empezó a lanzar rayos de luz. El pelirrojo logró desviarlos con su espada –paga por tus pecados, Noveno Círculo –un círculo azul claro se formó en el suelo que pisaba Dumbledore, pero la famosa cúpula evitó que el ataque funcionara –Eres persistente, follacabras. Pero este es tu final. Un aura verde se formó en la katana, y el chico esprintó de golpe hacia Dumbledore arma en alto -¡Muerte súbita! Drake saltó y lanzó un mandoble hacia su enemigo, cuya cúpula intentó proteger, anulándose esta junto con el ataque del pelirrojo. Pese a la desaparición del aura, la espada siguió bajando algo desviada y provocó un tajo en el brazo del abuelete. En eso, el pelirrojo volvió a asediar a su enemigo a espadazos, obligándolo a retroceder para tener espacio para usar su cúpula. Un minuto más tarde, el viejo usó su magia para empujar al joven.

-Me has hartado, chiquillo –respondió con un tono que empezaba a denotar furia –¡Cólera de los santos!

Un haz de luz gigantesco cayó del cielo hacia el pelirrojo, que interpuso una cúpula negra. A su vez, Dumbledore empezó a lanzar bolas de luz cada cual más grande, haciendo ceder la cúpula del pelirrojo, que recibió todos los ataques de lleno y empezó a gritar del insoportable dolor que estaba sufriendo. Dos minutos después, la luz se apagó, dejando ver el cuerpo de un pelirrojo semiinconsciente tumbado.

-Mi… mierda –masculló Jacobsen. Se había sobreestimado. Pensó que sería capaz de destruir a Dumbledore con su actual poder, pero no. Esto le suponía un golpe durísimo en su orgullo. Vio como Dumbledore se acercaba hacia él, probablemente para darle el golpe de gracia. Apenas podía mover su adolorido cuerpo. Desenvainó uno de sus revólveres y apuntó hacia el viejo.

Creó un campo de fuerza para proteger el cuerpo sin vida de su padre. Sin embargo, todo su cuerpo temblaba de impotencia. Impotencia, por no haber podido ayudar a quien lo crió, pero también furia. Furia por los secuaces de Kay, que habían masacrado a muchos de su tribu con su traición. Furia por Voldemort. Por Dumbledore. Oyó un disparo, y vio una explosión. A los segundos, vio a Dumbledore acercarse a un sitio, sin que ni la bala ni la explosión le hubiesen herido más de lo que estaba. En ese momento, la furia lo invadió. Ya había muerto su padre, y al parecer, su líder estaba por morir a manos del viejo. No lo permitiría. Soltó un alarido y se montó en el colacuerno de su padre mientras se lanzaban a toda velocidad hacia el viejo.

Ya estaba al lado del cuerpo del pelirrojo. Sonrió. No lo mataría, pero aún así le haría sufrir. Se dispuso a entrar en su mente para descubrir quién era ese chiquillo y manipularle cuando fue arrollado. El golpe lo envió bastante lejos. Vio a su agresor. Un chico joven, de poco más de veintidós años, alto, con el pelo verde a media melena y cubierto de una armadura de piel de dragón. El chico en cuestión montaba un colacuerno, y jinete y montura tenían una fuerte mirada de odio.

-Va… Varian –murmuró Drake. Al ver su rostro, comprendió enseguida lo que había pasado. Lloyd había muerto. Hoy no era un buen día. Notó como la rabia empezaba a invadirle. Intentó levantarse, ignorando los quejidos de su maltrecho cuerpo, y se rodeó de llamas negras.

-¡Almirante! –Gritó Varian -¡Déjalo, estás demasiado herido como para continuar!

-No… no puedo –respondió el pelirrojo -¡NO PUEDO ABANDONAROS AHORA! ¡AL CONTRARIO QUE ESTE VIEJO VERDE Y CIERTA SERPIENTE ASQUEROSA, NO SOY UN COBARDE!

Seis chasquidos más aparecieron. Eran los restantes Reyes.

-¡Drake, por favor! –respondió Brunilda con un tono de preocupación –hazle caso. Apenas puedes mantenerte consciente, mucho menos seguir luchando.

Cierto licántropo estaba temblando de ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese viejo a dejar hecho jirones a su líder, al joven que qué logró convertir su enfermedad en ventaja?

-¡DUMBLEDORE! –Rugió Lupin, cegado por su ira mientras se lanzaba a por su anterior líder. Sus garras metálicas chocaron contra otra cúpula de luz (en serio, ¿no se cansa Dumbly de ellas?)

-¿Eres tú, Remus? –Preguntó el viejo –No pareces el mismo. ¿Qué te ha hecho Jacobsen?

-Para más información, viejo, le he dado la habilidad de controlar su "problema peludo" –respondió Drake –Ahora, Remus puede transformarse a voluntad y sin temor a herir a sus seres queridos. Y como soy un hombre generoso, he ayudado a más gente como él.

-Eso explica porqué había hombres lobo no solo en tu bando, sino que se comportaban de una manera extraña –respondió el barbudo refiriéndose al hecho de que los hombres lobo del bando de Drake no mostraban signos de estar descontrolados. Y veo que Tonks también me ha traicionado, y Charlie no ha seguido a su familia como debería.

-¡CÁLLATE! –Respondió el Dragonante -¡Prefiero estar a diez metros bajo tierra a vivir en el mismo techo que la escoria traidora que son Ronald y Ginevra Weasley! ¡Además, Drake me ha dado la oportunidad de vengar la muerte de mis padres a manos de esa escoria que son los Tontífagos!

Dumbledore se puso nervioso. Una cosa era enfrentarse a Brunilda, incluso era capaz de enfrentarse a Jacobsen, pero otra cosa era hacerle frente a los Nueve Reyes del Infierno a la vez.

-Esta vez os dejaré estar, pero quiero que sepáis que lucharé hasta extinguir vuestra oscuridad para siempre –respondió el viejo antes de desaparecerse del lugar.

**¡Corten, es buena! Se acabó esto por ahora, al menos hasta que vuelva a publicar. Eso sí, querría pediros un pequeño favorcito, y es que si hay alguien con algo de habilidad dibujando que cuelgue algún dibujo sobre alguno de los personajes principales como ella/él se los imagine. En serio, lo haría yo mismo, pero mi habilidad para dibujar es más allá de catastrófica. Ahora sí, pasemos con la descripción de otro poder. Hoy le toca a… (Suenan los tambores) ¡ALEXANDER!**

**Alexander: Hola y muy buenos días. Al parecer, el % &# del escritor ha decidido que hoy sea yo quien describa mis habilidades. Qué le haremos (Hellcold: ¡CALLA Y VÉ AL GRANO O TE DESPIDO!). Bien, mi habilidad se llama Logia elemental. No sé si habéis leído (o visto) alguna vez el manga de One Piece, pero mi habilidad es parecida a eso. Puedo transformar mi cuerpo en mi elemento haciéndolo intangible ante cualquier peligro. Sin embargo, no soy totalmente invulnerable, ya que los ataques de luz u oscuridad, junto con los de Maestro Elemental (como lo es Charlie con su Dragonante) aún pueden afectarme. Esto es todo. Adiós.**


	24. 23 Las consecuencias de la batalla

**Después de tanto tiempo, vuelvo a actualizar. Supongo que muchos pensaréis que ya era hora, y es verdad. Lamento haberme retrasado tanto con la historia, pero desgraciadamente entre la uni, el trabajo y otras cosas no he tenido tiempo a escribir. Pero ya ha llegado la actualización, por lo que vamos allá.**

**En primer lugar, como siempre, agradecer a todos mis lectores por haber aguantado tanto tiempo esperando la continuación. Ahora pero vamos a agradecer a todos los que han comentado.**

**Lun Black: Gracias por seguir la historia. Y sí, es cierto que Drake aún tendrá que mejorar muchísimo si quiere derrotar a Dumbledore, ni que decir para enfrentarse a Voldemort. También decir que enemigos poderosos aparecerán más frecuentemente en la historia a darle emoción. También me alegra que te gusten las descripciones de habilidad.**

**Zarkan: Y sí, Dumbledore tiene muchísimo aguante… pero ya se sabe, la mala hierba nunca muere… pronto.**

**Serena: Saludos a ti también. Y ya era hora de que ambos se enfrentaran y se midieran.**

**Mar91: Me alegra que te guste mi historia.**

Cap. 23 Las consecuencias de la batalla.

Dos días habían pasado desde la muerte de Lloyd y el fracaso contra Dumbledore. Lo único bueno de ese ataque es que habían hecho daños significativos a las fuerzas de Voldemort, y habían conseguido rescatar a unos veinticinco Mortífagos para su bando.

Ahora mismo, vayamos a la habitación de Drake. El pelirrojo estaba tumbado en su cama, al parecer con algo de aburrimiento. ¿El motivo? Los médicos le habían prohibido entrenarse debido a la magnitud de sus heridas. El joven tenía vendado todo el cuerpo menos cuello y cabeza. A su lado, sentada en una silla, se encontraba su novia, hablando sobre la pelea contra Dumbledore

-No ha sido tu culpa, Drake –dijo Brunilda –Es la primera vez que nos enfrentábamos a él, y no teníamos conocimiento de sus habilidades.

-Tienes razón, cariño, pero me carcome por dentro la idea de no haberlo logrado –respondió el pelirrojo frustrado –Es tan humillante…

-Tú al menos pudiste herirle –aclaró la rubia –yo ni siquiera logré alcanzarle con mis ataques. Si al menos tuviera tu dominio en la oscuridad…

-Brunilda –le cortó Drake con un tono serio –La oscuridad me ayudó contra él, pero es una rama muy traicionera y adictiva. Usarla constantemente puede corromperte el alma, y te lo digo porque casi me pasa. No quisiera que sufrieras ese destino.

-Drake… -susurró la rubia sonrojándose levemente.

-Y encima tenemos otro problema –continuó el pelirrojo refiriéndose al sello parcial de su núcleo mágico. De repente, tuvo una idea –Oye, ¿te suenan de algo las leyendas artúricas?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque puede que tengan algunas partes ciertas. Bien que Merlín existió, ¿verdad?

-Ummm, puede ser –respondió la rubia – ¿Pero que puede tener eso de interesante?

-Ávalon, el reino sagrado –dijo Drake –Hay muchos misterios alrededor. Dicen que allí hay conocimientos mágicos más allá del alcance ordinario. Puede que en Ávalon tengan la solución a mi problema.

Mientras, en Grimmauld Place…

-Albus, ¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó Hermione. Pese a salir victorioso, Dumbledore no había salido ileso de su batalla con Jacobsen. Varias quemaduras de segundo grado, una fisura en una vértebra fruto del golpe a traición del pelirrojo y cortes profundos en un brazo y una cadera le hacían marcar reposo.

-He de reconocer que Drake es poderoso –admitió el anciano –Y sus aliados no son menos rivales. Si no fuera por mi habilidad esa chica podría haber hecho algo.

-¿La rubia tonta esa? –preguntó Ginny (Brunilda: ¡ACHÚS!) –No es buena para nada, solo sabe chupársela al tonto de Drake y menear el culo (Brunilda y Drake: ¡AAA-CHÚÚÚS!)

-No la subestimes –dijo Dumbledore –Drake la ha entrenado bien, y sabe moverse con ligereza en el campo de batalla. Es una lástima que esté tan empeñada en estar con el pelirrojo. Sería una aliada perfecta.

-Ni de coña –respondió Ron –No pienso congeniar con esa niñata ni de coña.

-Podría ser que Drake la estuviera controlando con alguna maldición o algo así –dijo Hermione –de otra forma no entendería como una usuaria de luz como ella está a su favor.

-No la está controlando –dijo Dumbledore –pero si la convencemos de que la están controlando y la controlamos nosotros, no solo tendríamos a otra aliada sino que también le daríamos un golpe moral a Jacobsen.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Ginny

-Obvio –respondió Hermione –no solo perdería a alguien de su círculo interno, sino que también perdería a su novia. ¿Cómo creéis que pudo Jacobsen aprender a usar la Luz?

-Cierto –respondió Dumbledore –pero eso no quiere decir que no sea un ser oscuro. De todas formas, si os veis delante de uno de los Reyes del Infierno, no los enfrentéis.

-¿Cómo que no? –Preguntó Ron –Pero si no son nada más que unos patanes, nosotros llevamos…

-Basta –le cortó Hermione –Si solo fueran unos patanes Albus aquí no estaría herido.

-Incluso yo creo que es muy difícil –comentó Albus –me estoy haciendo algo mayor, y si bien puedo enfrentarme a uno o dos de ellos, luchar contra los nueve a la vez sería casi imposible incluso para mí. He de reconocer que tienen unas habilidades muy extrañas. Incluso me atrevo a decir que vuestros conocimientos serían inútiles contra Jacobsen. Al parecer su cuerpo absorbe cualquier hechizo o encantamiento. Y el alcalde del Valle de Godric solo puede ser golpeado con la Luz o la oscuridad.

De vuelta al CG de la OdL…

Estaban en el cementerio del castillo. Varias lápidas, en las que se encontraban los cuerpos de las víctimas de la batalla de hace dos días hacían acto de presencia. Ahora mismo, toda la Orden estaba congregada en frente de una lápida que estaba ardiendo. En ella, mediante un funeral vikingo, despedían a Lloyd Stromsen, líder de la tribu de jinetes de wyvern.

-Lloyd fue una gran persona y un magnífico guerrero –recitó Jacobsen, que mostraba una mueca de intentar contenerse las lágrimas –luchó en cada batalla como si fuera la última, y lideró a sus hombres con valor, fuerza y sabiduría. Ahora mismo cedo la palabra a Varian Stromsen.

-Gracias, Drake –respondió el aludido – Padre, estés donde estés, quiero decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Me has criado, me has liderado en las batallas, me has convertido en el hombre que soy ahora. Te prometo que me esforzaré al máximo para que estés tan orgulloso de mí como yo lo estoy ahora de ti. Me convertiré en un gran jinete de wyvern y llevaré nuestro clan de vuelta a la gloria y esplendor que una vez tuvo.

Mientras, en el CG de los Mortífagos…

-¡CRUCIO! ¡Mil Mortífagos, cincuenta colamazas, diez gigantes, cien licántropos, el clan de jinetes de wyvern y cien vampiros y has fracasado, Gibbon! ¡Como puedes ser tan incompetente! –Gritaba Voldemort desquiciado.

-¡AAAAAAAGHH! –Gritaba Gibbon de dolor –No… todo son… malas… noticias… mi señor. El líder… de los jinetes de Jacobsen… ha muerto… también.

-¡Mi señor, mi señor! –entró un Mortífago.

-¡CRUCIO! –Gritó Voldemort -¿QUÉ QUIERES?

-Los jinetes de wyvern han desertado –Informó el Mortífago -Dicen que ahora que su líder ha muerto no tienen motivos por los que seguirnos.

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA! –Gritó el Lord Oscuro matando a su sirviente. Después, se levantó y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Dos horas más tarde…

-Bien –sonrió Voldemort –Ya sé dónde está tu tumba. Espera un poco más, Morgana.

**Bien, por hoy se acaba la historia. No puedo decir cuando volveré a subir, pero lo cierto es que ahora empieza a haber un poco más de emoción en el asunto. Y ahora le toca describir su habilidad a… ¡CHARLIEEEEE…. WEASLEEEEY!**

**Charlie: ¿Porqué a mí? Bueno, vale, lo haré. Bien, mi habilidad se llama Dragonante y la adquirí fruto de pasar muchísimos años entre dragones en una reserva natural, si bien la tuve latente hasta que Drake la sacó a luz. Mi habilidad me proporciona un alto nivel de control del fuego, al cual soy invulnerable hasta el nivel de magia que domine (siendo los niveles en elemetal, una inclinación, ambas inclinaciones, ¿?) y puedo comérmelo para restaurar mis fuerzas o subir mi poder mágico. Sin embargo, no puedo comerme mi propio fuego o el de niveles superiores al mío. Otro aspecto de mi habilidad consiste en que me puedo transformar en un híbrido humano-dragón aumentando considerablemente mis habilidades físicas y mágicas. Por si os interesa, esta habilidad es muy parecida a la magia del protagonista de Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel. Eso es todo por el momento.**


End file.
